Vengeance d'outre tombe
by Izabel65
Summary: Quand un prisonnier meurt brusquement dans une des cellules du 12th, c'est le passé qui revient hanter un membre du 12th... et ce n'est qu'un début. L'assassin est-il prêt à tuer des innocents pour atteindre son but? Lisez et vous le saurez! Fiction écrite en coopération entre 8 auteurs
1. Un mort encombrant

**Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vous poste le premier chapitre d'une fic... pas comme les autres. En effet celle-ci est une fic écrite en commun par 8 auteurs_ ( _****boones, ****chris65, ****FranckyDB, ****Izabel65,**** judy1, ****_Madur, Milka, Yasmine17 )_ pour un autre site. C**hacun d'entre nous ayant écrit un ou plusieurs chapitres. Suite à une idée ** émise ****de FranckyDB de la publier sur fanfiction pour vous la faire partager. Je la poste donc sous mon pseudo avec l'accord des co-auteurs. **

**Chaque auteur sera crédité pour son chapitre à chaque publication. Je leur ferai part de vos reviews bien entendu. **

**Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture à tous! Et on attend vos avis avec impatience!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un mort encombrant (Madur)**

Il faisait semblant de jouer à "Angry Bird" sur son iPhone depuis le départ de Ryan et Esposito, il y avait plus d'une heure. En réalité, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée à sa muse, rédigeant son rapport, des rides de concentration sur son front soulignant l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser fougueusement, tellement il la trouvait sexy. Il regarda sa montre, et avisant l'heure, il décida qu'il était grand temps pour eux de rentrer au loft.

- Kate?

- Mmm?

- Kate!

- Quoi Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Fit-elle agressive.

- Il est temps d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin de faire retomber la pression.

- Castle! Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison. L'enquête est bouclée, le coupable sous les verrous. Il n'ira nulle part, le rapport peut attendre demain. Ce n'est pas parce que tu auras pris quelques heures de repos, bien méritées soit dit en passant, que tout d'un coup la face du monde va changer. Tu as le droit de faire une pause, ce n'est pas faire preuve d'un manque de respect envers la victime, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour elle, tu as coincé son meurtrier.

Beckett braqua ses yeux vers lui en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était si épuisée, mais le regard plein d'inquiétude que posait sur elle son compagnon lui rappela qu'elle travaillait non-stop depuis la veille au soir. Elle n'avait pas dormi et avait à peine pris le temps d'avaler un sandwich à midi, son seul repas depuis une éternité et elle s'était enfilée une quantité inimaginable de café. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que lasse comme elle l'était, elle s'en était encore prise à lui, alors qu'il cherchait seulement à prendre soin d'elle. Un autre soupir lui échappa, décidément, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude de le rembarrer. Parfois, elle aurait aimé qu'il se rebelle au lieu d'encaisser sans broncher.

En fait, si elle réfléchissait bien, il ne s'était défendu qu'en deux occasions seulement, deux instants qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, deux disputes dans lesquelles elle aurait pu le perdre pour toujours. Se rappeler de ces deux moments, la veille de la mort de Montgomery et la veille de sa première confrontation avec Maddox sur le toit de l'immeuble lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle réalisa que c'était en fait les seules fois où il s'était vraiment ouvert à elle, le reste du temps il se tenait en retrait, se focalisant sur elle. Meredith avait raison, il ne se livrait pas, il restait dans l'ombre, ce qui était paradoxal pour un homme qui était en permanence sous la lumière des projecteurs. Elle poussa un autre soupir, de frustration ce coup-ci.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

- Je sais, tu es juste crevée.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, il lui pardonnait, encore. L'espace d'une seconde elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un homme comme lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de repartir dans des réflexions plus profondes.

- Je te propose de venir au loft. Je te préparerai un bon bain moussant, et pendant que tu te relaxeras, je cuisinerai notre dîner.

- Mmm. Ton programme est très tentant, fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire au centuple et ses yeux dégageaient tellement d'amour qu'elle fut prise d'un désir irrépressible de l'embrasser, mais elle dû se contrôler, pas question de ça au poste.

- Le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau et d'éteindre mon ordinateur, et nous pourrons y aller. Céda-t-elle enfin.

- Prends ton temps, je reste là, je ne bouge pas. Répondit-il en posant furtivement sa main sur la sienne, en une caresse apaisante.

Mon dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme! Elle se dépêcha, et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle se leva et enfila sa veste. Castle se leva à son tour et rangea son téléphone.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent un agent qui arrivait en courant. Beckett s'arrêta et se retourna pour le suivre du regard. En le voyant se précipiter vers le bureau de Gates, elle fronça les sourcils, puis un souffle chaud sur sa nuque la déconcentra. Elle se retourna et croisa les beaux yeux bleus de son amant, et elle oublia tout pour s'y noyer dedans. Elle reprit sa marche, l'effleurant au passage. Ils frissonnèrent violement tous les deux à ce léger contact.

- Dépêchons-nous Castle, avant que Gates nous colle sur un autre cas. Fit-elle, soudain prise d'un sentiment d'urgence qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Oh! Lieutenant chercheriez-vous à échapper au boulot?

- Quoi? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant.

- Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett? Répondit-il, malicieux.

- Castle, active au lieu de dire n'importe quoi!

Elle accéléra et il consentit à lui emboîter le pas. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et elle le poussa à l'intérieur à peine les portes ouvertes. Elle s'y engouffrait à son tour quand une voix la stoppa.

- Beckett!

Gates, évidement.

- Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, siffla-t-elle à Castle, en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle se retourna lentement, figeant une expression neutre sur son visage. Elle retint les portes de l'ascenseur d'une main.

- Chef?

- Avec moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers les cellules de détention provisoire.

Énervée et frustrée, Beckett n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Non sans avoir attrapé Castle par la manche de sa veste pour l'obliger à l'accompagner. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Gates avait réussi à les arrêter avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de partir, donc pas question qu'il se défile. Si elle était obligée de rester, alors lui aussi.

Arrivés aux cellules, ils virent deux officiers en faction devant l'une d'elle. En se rapprochant, ils aperçurent une équipe de secours qui rangeait son matériel. Plus loin, allongé sur le sol, se trouvait le corps d'un afro-américain d'une quarantaine d'année, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Beckett, avant d'être interrompue.

- Salut vous deux, Chef, salua Lanie. Voilà qui est nouveau, fit-elle. D'habitude c'est nous qui allons voir les corps, pas le contraire.

Castle sourit, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de Gates qui amusa Beckett, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à rester impassible.

- Alors Docteur Parish, s'impatienta Gates tandis que Lanie examinait le corps en silence.

- Tu peux nous éclairer sur les causes de la mort? Questionna Beckett.

- Non.

- Comment ça non?

- Je ne vois pour le moment aucune cause apparente. Pas de marques de lutte, ni d'une quelconque piqûre, et aucunes traces d'étouffement ou de strangulation. Je ne saurai ce qui l'a tué qu'après l'avoir autopsié.

Deux brancardiers s'avancèrent dès que la légiste s'éloigna du corps. Ils le mirent sur une civière et l'accompagnèrent à la morgue, dans le bâtiment voisin.

- Beckett, je vous charge d'éclaircir tout ça. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler l'effet qu'un homme mort dans une de nos cellules peut avoir. Défense absolue de dire quoi que ce soit, il est impératif que la presse reste à l'écart, rien ne doit sortir d'ici. C'est clair? Fit-elle en braquant son regard sur Castle, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir déjà twitté l'information.

L'écrivain leva les mains vers elle en signe d'apaisement.

- Compris Chef, répondit Beckett. Toutefois, ça pourrait se révéler délicat.

- Peu importe, vous avez carte blanche Lieutenant.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, laissant Beckett et Castle avec les trois agents en uniforme.


	2. Une victime célèbre

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, d'un autre auteur... bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une victime célèbre (judy1)**

- Super! Ironisa Beckett. Puisque j'ai carte blanche, est-ce que je peux vraiment rentrer chez moi, prendre un bon bain et dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine?

- J'aurais dû marcher plus vite… Je sais… Je vais aller voir Gates et lui dire …

- Lui dire que ta petite amie est debout et en service depuis 48 heures? Wouah super, comme ça je me retrouverai au chômage…

- Remarque, tu auras tout le temps de dormir! Répondit-il avec malice.

Beckett le foudroya du regard et préféra ne pas répondre et se concentrer sur l'affaire qui débutait.

- Je vais aller voir sur les rapports qui était de garde cet après-midi et visionner les vidéos de surveillance. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu préfères rester ici à faire le pitre ?

Castle suivit Beckett jusqu'au bureau des surveillants et demanda à l'un des officiers présent le nom de l'agent chargé d'assurer la surveillance des cellules.

- C'était Marc…Marc Klimp qui était de garde, il est là-bas avec Bill. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert le corps. Fit l'homme en uniforme.

- Merci. Répondit poliment Kate en faisant signe à Castle de la suivre.

- Marc Klimp? Demanda Beckett pour aborder l'officier en question.

- Beckett? C'est ça? Tout le monde vous connait ici. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai vu.

Beckett esquissa un léger sourire. Et oui, interroger l'un de ses collègues avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas devoir expliquer toute la procédure. Kate et Rick s'assirent en face de lui.

- Le problème, c'est que justement, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Beckett et Castle le fixèrent, incrédules. Je venais juste d'arriver dans le bureau après ma petite ronde de contrôle. Bill n'était là que depuis quelques secondes lui aussi. On discutait tranquillement, je lui racontais les derniers exploits du type qui est dans la cellule 1, c'est un mec qui vient régulièrement faire un petit tour en cellules quand il abuse un peu de l'héro… Enfin bref, on discutait et je ne sais pas pourquoi mon regard a été attiré par le moniteur de surveillance. Et là, le type s'est écroulé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre près de lui, aucun coup de feu, aucun bruit. Juste lui assit tranquillement et puis pof, il s'écroule… On s'est précipité pour aller voir, mais c'était trop tard le type était mort.

Beckett se retourna vers l'autre officier, mais il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter. Blanc comme un linge, il avait bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous pourriez me faire parvenir les vidéos de surveillance ainsi que le rapport d'arrestation de cet homme? J'aurais aussi besoin de ses effets personnels? Fit-elle tout simplement.

- Je m'en occupe. Répondit Bill dans un sursaut d'énergie. Il devait être bien content d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire pour se rendre utile.

Beckett et Castle retournèrent à leur bureau. Kate eut le temps d'avertir Ryan et Esposito en leur racontant ce qu'ils savaient avant que Bill ne revienne leur apporter tout ce que Beckett avait demandé.

Grâce aux papiers d'identité, ils apprirent que l'homme était né à New-York en 1968 et qu'apparemment il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté la ville.

- Et pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté ce brave homme? Demanda Castle alors que les inspecteurs fouillaient déjà dans les rapports et les effets personnels.

- Conduite dangereuse en état d'ivresse. Répondit Ryan.

- Charles Daniels a été arrêté aujourd'hui même, à 14 heures 35. Compléta Beckett.

A la lecture du nom de la victime, Beckett vit Castle sursauter et s'asseoir, le regard inquiet.

- Tout va bien Castle? Tu le connaissais? Demanda la jeune femme en se voulant rassurante. Il avait vraiment l'air troublé.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Dit-il en essayant de dissimuler son malaise. Ce nom me dit quelque chose, c'est tout.

- Mais tout le monde le connait. Fit remarquer Esposito. Enfin, si on s'intéresse un peu au sport. Rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Beckett. Ce type est un ancien champion de Hockey. Et d'après cette carte, il est toujours dans le circuit : il serait le coach des Rangers!

- Dis donc bro, j'avais presque oublié que tu connaissais du beau monde toi? S'amusa Ryan avec humour.

- Bon les garçons, le quart d'heure «page sportive» est fini…On a du boulot, il reste encore ces vidéos à visionner. Fit Kate un peu sèchement pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Comme vous avez encore beaucoup de travail et qu'il se fait tard, je vous propose d'aller vous chercher à dîner… Pendant que vous commencez, sans moi! Proposa Castle.

Les trois inspecteurs se regardèrent, se demandant ce que ces explications vaseuses pouvaient bien dissimuler, mais se disant que Castle devait juste être un petit peu sous le choc, ils acceptèrent sa proposition avec plaisir.

Mais c'était bien plus qu'un état de choc, le nom de la victime avait fait naitre en lui un sentiment étrange, un malaise dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la raison. Il s'était proposé pour aller chercher de quoi manger car il avait envie de se retrouver seul, de pouvoir s'asseoir et de se laisser aller à ses souvenirs sans avoir à se justifier. Cependant il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette sensation étrange qui ne lui disait rien de bon. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que ça n'avait rien avoir avec le hockey.

Rick se releva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis, regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il venait de se réveiller sans trop savoir où il était. Il fit quelques pas et commanda plusieurs hot-dog au vendeur au coin de la rue.

Il retrouva les autres dans la salle de réunion et s'installa avec eux pour terminer de regarder l'enregistrement. On y voyait le gardien faire ses rondes, les détenus discutant tranquillement entre eux, et pour ce qui était de la victime, il était effectivement assis essayant probablement de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là et comment il avait bien pu y arriver.

Ils regardèrent plusieurs heures d'enregistrement et rien, absolument rien de suspect : aucune visite inattendue, aucune personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, aucun échange houleux entres les détenus. Personne ne s'était approché de Charles Daniels en fait. Rien de bizarre, mis à part le fait qu'il s'écroule sans raison, et aucune nouvelle piste à exploiter.

Il était tard, ils avaient regardé les vidéos mais ne trouvant aucune piste exploitable, Beckett décida de renvoyer Ryan et Esposito chez eux. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, quand elle se tourna vers Castle.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour le bain moussant et le dîner? Soupira-t-elle en le regardant malicieusement.

- Je te promets de marcher plus vite cette fois-ci. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient rentrés au loft et que Kate pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment de détente, Rick était seul dans la cuisine repensant encore et encore à ce mauvais pressentiment. Il savait qu'il connaissait ce nom, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et essaya de chasser ses idées sombres. Il préféra se focaliser sur le diner, histoire de ne pas faire carboniser les pâtes bolognaise qu'il préparait avec amour pour Kate.

En l'entendant sortir de la chambre, il mit son masque de «celui pour qui tout va bien» et fit mine de rien.

- Mm Castle… ça sent vraiment bon.

- Alors assieds-toi, je t'attendais pour servir.


	3. Une affaire empoisonnée

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : une affaire empoisonnée (Milka)**

Kate se réveilla au petit matin, une sensation de froid dans le lit. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil, la détective se retourna du côté de Castle et ne trouva qu'un espace vide de la chaleur humaine de son amant. Déçue, car habituée au réveil câlin, Kate se leva à contrecœur. Elle enfila un sweat et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'écrivain où elle se doutait bien le trouver. Quand elle l'aperçut, il tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, mais une lueur différente dans ses yeux captait l'attention de Beckett. Il avait l'air fatigué, à la fois concentré mais pas sur la tâche qu'il effectuait. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui pensant qu'il se rendrait compte de sa présence mais Castle n'émit aucun mouvement. Elle l'enlaça alors par derrière et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu as l'air épuisé.

- J'ai écrit toute la nuit, je n'ai presque pas dormi…

- Tu as bien avancé au moins?

- Oui, quelques chapitres et de nouvelles idées mentit Castle qui n'avait presque rien écrit de la nuit tellement sa raison était focalisée sur le nom de Daniels. Il avait passé la nuit entière à essayer de se remémorer pourquoi ce nom lui semblait si familier pensant qu'il pourrait ainsi faire avancer l'enquête, mais en vain.

Après un bon petit déjeuner et une douche, le couple quitta le loft et se rendit au commissariat. À peine avaient-ils passé la porte de l'ascenseur que le téléphone de Beckett retentit.

- Beckett.

- Kate, c'est Lanie. J'ai quelque chose pour vous!

- Ok Lanie, on arrive. Répondit Kate en faisant signe aux Gars qu'elle se rendait à la morgue avec Castle.

- Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous? Demanda immédiatement Kate une fois la porte franchise.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kate! Je viens de recevoir les résultats toxicologiques de notre victime, et comme je le présageais il a été empoisonné.

- Mort au rat? Arsenic? Cyanure? Questionna Castle sur un ton légèrement enjoué pour ne pas révéler son mal être.

- La ricine Castle, encore plus toxique que le cyanure! Autant vous dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance!

- On sait comment il a pu l'ingérer? Demanda Beckett.

- Incorporée dans sa nourriture ou dans une boisson, pour passer inaperçue. Il a dû l'avaler pendant deux jours environ, avant de mourir. Il n'a même pas dû s'en rendre compte, la ricine déclenche les mêmes symptômes qu'un rhum jusqu'à l'incapacité totale de respirer.

- Il a dû manger mes pâtes bolognaises d'hier soir, elles étaient mortelles! Essaya de blaguer Castle avant de recevoir les foudres de Beckett.

- Autre chose Lanie?

- Oui, j'ai également trouvé des traces d'antihistaminiques! Sûrement utilisés pour accentuer l'effet de l'alcool!

- D'accord. Merci Lanie, tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau.

- Comme toujours! Répondit Lanie avant que le couple ne reprenne la direction du commissariat pour rejoindre les Gars.

Une fois de retour au poste, Beckett et Castle firent le point avec les Gars sur les dernières informations récoltées. Après un petit débriefing face au tableau blanc, qui ne l'était plu, Beckett demanda à Esposito et Ryan d'aller interroger l'équipe de Hockey et d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur les possibles ennemis de Daniels.

- Tu appelles qui? Demanda Castle lorsque Beckett composa un numéro.

- Je vais demander à une équipe scientifique d'aller à son appartement pour récupérer des échantillons de nourriture et effectuer des tests pour savoir avec quoi Daniels a été empoisonné.

- Et nous on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Castle une fois l'appel de Kate terminé.

- Je pensais aller à la fourrière, le véhicule de la victime a été identifié dans leurs locaux.

Dans la voiture les menant à la fourrière, Rick semblait toujours préoccupé. Il n'engageait pas la conversation, se contentait de réponses simples lorsque Beckett le questionnait sur l'enquête, et il passa le trajet complet la tête contre la vitre à regarder les rues blindées de New York. Kate se doutait pertinemment que quelque chose le tracassait mais elle ne voulait pas engager cette discussion. Elle voulait qu'il s'ouvre à elle, que pour une fois elle n'ait pas à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais que simplement il vienne lui parler. Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui de Castle. L'écrivain sortit son téléphone de sa poche et maudit le perturbateur de ses songes. Lorsqu'il lut l'identifiant, il lança un regard noir à son téléphone comme si l'appelant pouvait le voir. Puis il déclina l'appel et se reconcentra sur le paysage extérieur. Beckett qui avait suivi la scène tenta de demander :

- C'était qui?

Gina. Encore une mono réponse, se dit Beckett.

- Tu ne lui as pas envoyé ce que tu as écrit cette nuit?

- Heu, non… Je… voulais peaufiner avant de lui envoyer. Trouva Castle, comme excuse.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la fourrière. Kate gara sa crown Victoria, se présenta au gardien qui grâce à son badge la laissa entrer et la guida jusqu'à la voiture dont la carte grise était au nom de Daniels. Ils fouillèrent la voiture de fond en comble, cherchant le moindre indice, ou même de la nourriture pouvant contenir le poison. Ils ne repartirent pas les mains vides puisque dans la boîte à gant, Beckett avait trouvé un bristol sur lequel était inscrit «RR 5-1 avant ton tour». Ils rentrèrent au poste curieux de savoir ce que ce message pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais pour le moment aucune idée ne venait à l'esprit des deux coéquipiers. Même Castle ne trouvait pas de signification, même farfelue, à ce message laissé dans la voiture de la victime.

Quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau au poste de police en fin de journée, Espo et Ryan les attendaient.

- Du nouveau les Gars?

- Rien de concluant! Tout le monde l'aimait bien et personne ne sait qui aurait pu lui en vouloir. Répondit Ryan

- On sait que ce matin il est venu entraîner l'équipe comme d'habitude. Personne n'a remarqué un comportement étrange. Vers midi plusieurs joueurs l'ont vu quitter la glace, et vers 12h30 le concierge de son appartement l'a vu rentrer chez lui. Poursuivit Esposito.

- D'ailleurs la scientifique a appelé, ils ont retrouvé le poison dans l'ensemble de ses aliments ainsi que dans la bouteille de vin tout juste entamée!

- Donc, il a ingéré la ricine en déjeunant chez lui. Continua Beckett.

- Ce qui veut dire que notre tueur avait accès à son appartement. Déclara Ryan.

- On a la suite de son emploi du temps. Vers 13h30 le gardien l'a vu sortir de son immeuble et prendre un taxi pour finalement se rendre chez un journaliste sportif qui dit avoir été en contact avec lui de 13h45 à 14h environ. Ils ont discuté de son poste en tant qu'entraineur de l'équipe de Hockey et il lui a offert un verre de Bourbon… Exposa Expo.

- Dix minutes plus tard il s'est fait arrêter par une patrouille de police après avoir grillé un feu rouge et avoir effectué un dépassement plutôt dangereux laissant penser qu'il n'était pas clean.

- Et je suppose que c'était sa dernière virée avant de finir raide mort dans notre cellule ? Questionna Beckett.

- Exact!

- Bien. Et sinon Ryan pour ses comptes? Demanda Beckett.

- Rien d'anormal. Aucun virement ou retrait suspect sur chacun de ses comptes.

- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer sur le mot laissé dans sa voiture? Demanda à nouveau Beckett en jetant un regard à Castle qui était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et qui ne participait aucunement à la conversation.

- Aucune piste pour le moment. Personne dans son entourage n'a pour initiale RR et l'ensemble du mot dans la base de données n'a rien donné…

- D'accord. Bon les Gars on n'apprendra rien de plus aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et on réattaque demain!

- Ok. Bonne soirée Boss, Castle! Dirent-ils simultanément.

Beckett se retourna à nouveau vers Castle qui semblait toujours soucieux et ailleurs. Il n'avait presque rien dit de la journée ce qui pour lui était un exploit. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son comportement. Elle décida de le laisser venir vers elle lorsqu'il se déciderait à lui parler. Elle savait que Gina l'avait appelé plusieurs fois au cours de la journée et que comme l'éditrice faisait pression sur lui pour avoir un manuscrit à publier, elle préférait ne pas en rajouter en posant mille et une questions supplémentaires. Elle rangea ses affaires, prit sa veste et lui dit :

- On rentre? Tu as l'air épuisé! Et si ce soir c'était à mon tour de nous faire un bon dîner, tu dirais quoi?

- Je dirais que je suis entièrement d'accord. Répondit Castle en entrant dans l'ascenseur après sa muse.


	4. Insomnie

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, qui risque de vous laisser avec plus de questions que de réponses.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, nous sommes 8 a avoir écrit donc nous sommes 8 a être curieux de connaître vos avis... n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : insomnie (boones)**

- Tchin!

- Tchin!

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent, et furent portés aux lèvres déjà étirées de sourires. Les yeux dans les yeux, le couple semblait apprécier ce moment de détente.

Kate essayait de tout faire pour apaiser Castle qui lui avait semblé préoccupé toute la journée, lui servant son vin préféré, lui concoctant un repas avec amour et surtout, lui laissant l'espace et le temps dont il avait besoin. Il lui parlerait, elle le savait, mais pas avant d'être en paix avec lui-même.

Castle avait remarqué tous ses efforts à son égard et l'en remerciait silencieusement. Il faisait tout pour cacher son malaise derrière son sourire et son verre de vin. Et cela paraissait très bien fonctionner ! Il aurait tout le temps de se pencher sur ses doutes et ses questions plus tard.

Pour le moment, il laissait place au festin que lui avait préparé Kate, avec amour :

- Bon appétit Castle.

- Bon appétit Kate, et merci pour tout ça, il désigna d'un geste vaste les mets alléchants qui recouvraient la table, que nous as-tu préparé de bon?

- Goutte et tu verras bien!

Devant le plus beau des sourires de sa petite amie qui lui tendait une fourchette de poulet au caramel, il entrouvrit ses lèvres rosies par le raisin et s'exécuta en fermant les yeux.

Kate finit de ranger la cuisine et chercha Castle du regard. Ne le trouvant pas dans le salon, elle s'approcha de la porte de son bureau et la lumière de la lampe qui s'en échappait lui apprit que son intuition était la bonne : il écrivait.

Elle frappa trois petits coups et entra après avoir été invitée :

- Encore en train d'écrire? Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, tu viens?

- Je suis en pleine inspiration, sourit-il, je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé ça.

- À toute à l'heure alors.

Castle laissa son regard l'accompagner hors de sa vue avant qu'il ne se pose sur le curseur clignotant sur la page Word de son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, seule trace noire sur la vaste étendue blanche et vide. Après le repas, il avait pensé qu'écrire l'aiderait à purifier son esprit mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire. Il n'avait écrit aucune ligne, pas même un mot, son esprit trop occupé à essayer de comprendre cette enquête, son lien avec la victime, comprendre le sens des initiales « RR »...

RR...

Dire ces simples lettres à mi- voix déclencha chez l'écrivain une drôle de sensation. Réminiscences. Passé.

Une seconde, il observait la barre espace de son clavier, la suivante, il se revoyait, quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au collège, bien loin d'ici. Il était comme dans la brume. Des flashs, des brides de passé, mais tellement confus...

Une cour de récréation, lui, jeune adolescent rebelle et son meilleur ami d'époque, Johnny, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. À côté d'eux, un garçon plus jeune aux habits complètement imbibés d'eau, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_«Richard Rodgers, dans mon bureau!»_

Un autre flash, lui et sa mère chez le directeur.

_«Ce que fait subir votre fils à ses camarades est inacceptable Madame Rodgers.» _

Le curseur noir sur fond blanc réapparu un instant devant les yeux de l'homme puis disparu finalement de nouveau. Il se souvenait très bien de Johnny et de sa passion pour le patin à glace, il se rappela un de ces moments. Ce souvenir était bien plus précis, bien plus clair. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'effacer.

_«Attends regarde Rick!» _

Il regardait son ami, une étincelle d'admiration devant les figures qu'il effectuait, ses patins à glace aux pieds, sur le vieil étang gelé en cet hiver particulièrement froid. Il se rappelait des éclats de rire, des applaudissements. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille patiner seul, si tôt ce matin-là, peut-être que s'il avait été présent il aurait pu aider son ami, le sauver.

D'autres images se succédèrent. Un saut dans le temps, quelques semaines plus tard.

Un camion de déménagement, lui, assis sur une pile de cartons n'attendant que d'être chargés, un cadre à la main, souvenir d'une amitié ayant connu une fin tragique.

Puis sa mère, le visage fermé, lui annonçant qu'elle l'envoyait en pension, pour son bien. Entre les quatre murs gris de sa nouvelle prison, il avait découvert la solitude. Solitude qu'il avait comblée en commençant à écrire, mettant des mots sur ses idées, ses sentiments, ses douleurs.

Avec ce retour brutal à la réalité, Castle était secoué par ses souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Pourquoi maintenant? Devait-il en parler à Kate? Elle pouvait comprendre. Mais pourrait-elle l'aider? S'il commençait à tout lui raconter, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. C'était tout, ou rien. Il devait y réfléchir encore un peu avant de se lancer.

Il regardait les minutes défiler sur l'horloge digitale de son PC ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

2h29, 2h30, 3h34, 3h59, 4h00...

Ses paupières, lourdes, avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvertes. Il allait attendre encore un peu avant de parler à Kate, le temps aussi pour lui d'assimiler et de digérer les quelques images qui avaient, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, défilées devant ses prunelles. Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de sommeil, surtout s'il voulait se repencher sur l'enquête à tête reposée dès la première heure le lendemain.

- Bonjour! Bien dormi? Demanda Kate, une poêle à la main en voyant Castle arriver en s'étirant, ayant bien remarqué ses traits tirés.

- Comme un bébé. Quelle heure est-il?

- L'heure de se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard! Lança Kate en posant une assiette bien garnie sur le bar.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé?

- Je voulais te laisser encore un peu dormir, tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. Tu devrais écrire moins tard.

- Tu as raison. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Pas de quoi? Mange vite, je fonce me préparer et tu devrais en faire autant ou tu vas être en retard.

- À vos ordres mon capitaine!

C'était déjà la quatrième personne de l'entourage de la victime à qui les gars rendaient visite et jusqu'ici rien de bien intéressant. La cinquième serait peut-être la bonne... Bonne pioche. La jeune femme, amie de longue date de Daniels et très proche de lui, était une source d'informations non-négligeable. Ryan et Esposito apprirent ainsi qu'un ancien Hockeyeur avait joué dans la même équipe que leur victime pendant cinq ans et qu'il s'appelait Ronald Rawson.

Les gars s'étaient jetés un coup d'œil furtif en entendant ce nom, ayant tous deux pensés à la même chose : les initiales de cet homme étaient RR, comme sur le message trouvé la veille. Coïncidence? C'était bien ce qu'il comptait découvrir! Avec une nouvelle piste en main, ils prirent la direction du commissariat pour l'approfondir.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Castle et Beckett, tous deux penchés sur le bureau de Kate, recherchaient activement des renseignements sur ce fameux poison : la ricine, et sur ses moyens d'acquisition. Ils avaient rapidement fait le tour des possibilités de s'en procurer légalement, chose ardue étant donné la dangerosité du produit.

- J'ai une idée : Et si...

- Castle! Ne me parle pas encore de la CIA... s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle en lui posant son index sur les lèvres, essayant vainement de cacher son sourire.

- Sérieusement, écoute : Il y a un endroit où l'on peut tout trouver, sans exception.

- Et cet endroit c'est ...?

- Le marché noir, lança l'écrivain fièrement.

Kate sourit mais acquiesça : il lui arrivait en effet d'avoir de très bonnes idées!

Pendant ce temps à l'accueil du commissariat, un homme insistait vivement pour voir Beckett.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas monter dans le commissariat sans badge ou si vous n'y avez pas été convié par un officier, récita la standardiste agacée par l'insistance de l'homme.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je dois parler au Lieutenant chargé de l'enquête sur l'homicide de Monsieur Daniels ! Appelez-le au moins. S'il vous plait, c'est extrêmement important.

- Patientez un instant je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Des gouttelettes de sueur apparaissaient plus nombreuses sur le visage de l'homme. Son souffle était court, ses yeux rougis, ses mains moites.

- Ce policier va vous conduire au lieutenant Beckett, c'est elle qui est chargée de l'affaire, reprit la jeune femme.

- Lieutenant Beckett, cet homme souhaite vous parler à propos du meurtre d'un certain Daniels.

La détective remercia le jeune policier d'un signe de tête et tendit sa main au nouveau venu, une pointe de curiosité sur la langue :

- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett, et vous-êtes?

- James Backer, souffla-t-il en serrant cette main, soudain habité par des bouffées de chaleur.

Castle, qui revenait de la salle de repos deux cafés fumants à la main laissa échapper une des deux tasses qui finit sa course sur le sol. Ce nom... Surement le manque de sommeil. Kate avait raison, il devait se coucher plus tôt. Quel maladroit faisait-il!

Kate ferma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière elle et rejoint Castle qui, perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, l'attendait en compagnie de leur nouveau... suspect? Qui paraissait tendu, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

- Très bien Monsieur Backer. Pour commencer, quel était votre lien avec la victime?

- Je... J...

Le son qui suivit n'était plus qu'un râle faible. Un souffle irrégulier s'échappait maintenant des lèvres de l'homme. Ses mains portées à sa gorge, il semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il se leva dans un rapide mouvement, tituba et s'écroula quelques pas plus loin, immobile, inerte... Mort.

À ses côtés, un journal, qui lui avait échappé pendant sa dernière chute, affichait fièrement en gros titre _« Un célèbre Hockeyeur retrouvé mort »._


	5. Une aide bienvenue

**Et voici, un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une aide bienvenue (FranckyDB)**

Tout le commissariat était en effervescence et sous le choc de ce nouvel évènement. Une seconde mort subite dans les locaux du 12th en moins de quarante-huit heures, cela avait de quoi perturber le flic le plus aguerri.

Et même la plus coriace des détectives de New York, était affectée par ce second décès qui, elle en était sûre, ne pouvait être qu'un second meurtre. Elle était assise à son bureau perdue dans ses réflexions quand elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha le combiné en adressant un regard à son partenaire qui lui-même semblait émerger de ses propres cogitations. Elle remarqua au passage qu'il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, et nota dans son regard une certaine inquiétude, voire angoisse. Mais préoccupée par l'enquête, elle rangea cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, elle s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

- Beckett.

- …

- Ok, on arrive ! Répondit-elle en raccrochant. Lanie nous attend, elle vient de terminer son autopsie, expliqua-t-elle à son acolyte qui l'interrogeait du regard.

Elle se leva, prit son portable et ses clés, attrapa sa veste de cuir qui reposait sur le dossier de son siège et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, suivie comme son ombre par son romancier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent à la morgue où les attendait une légiste concentrée sur les derniers résultats qu'elle venait d'obtenir du laboratoire. Elle souleva la tête à l'entrée de ses deux amis.

- Tiens, salut vous deux, vous avez été rapides.

- Salut Lanie, alors qu'as-tu trouvé?

- Ouah, droit au but, tu m'as l'air bien pressée ma belle!

- On a deux victimes sur les bras, de plus décédées dans notre commissariat, et ça commence à énerver tout le monde, alors oui, je suis un peu pressée.

- Ben au moins l'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a pas eu à faire beaucoup de trajet pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime, répliqua la métisse.

- Oui c'est vrai que dorénavant on pourrait demander aux criminels une livraison à domicile pour les victimes, ironisa l'écrivain en lançant un clin d'œil à Lanie qui lui sourit

- Bon, c'est fini vous deux, on pourrait revenir aux choses sérieuses. Je vous rappelle que l'on a deux meurtres à élucider, les rabroua la jeune détective tentant néanmoins de dissimuler le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Ok rabat-joie! Répondit la légiste avec un air faussement outragé, Je vous confirme que comme pour l'autre victime, Mr Backer a été empoisonné.

- Ok, ça on s'en doutait, vu qu'il est mort devant nous. Mais que peux-tu nous apprendre de plus, Lanie? S'impatienta Beckett

- Tout doux ma belle, laisse-moi terminer mon exposé, tu veux bien, lui rétorqua la légiste. Il a bien été empoisonné, non pas par de la ricine, mais avec de la colchicine.

- Ah, s'étonna Castle. Un mode opératoire différent… Ce n'est peut-être pas le même assassin finalement?

- J'en doute, répliqua la jeune détective. Et tu sais comment il a pu ingérer ce poison?

- C'est assurément de la tequila, c'est la seule substance qu'on a trouvé dans son estomac.

- Ok, il nous reste à trouver où il a bu cette tequila? ajouta Kate.

- Je ne sais pas quelle marque il consommait, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait un goût mortel, cette tequila! Blagua Rick avec un sourire, qui était, comme à son habitude, fier de sa plaisanterie.

- Autre chose? Questionna la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel pour marquer son exaspération, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait ces petits moments de détente que leur offrait l'écrivain pour alléger l'ambiance parfois un peu pesante.

- Oui, répondit Lanie en se dirigeant vers son bureau. En effet, j'ai trouvé ce bristol dans ses poches.

Elle récupéra le rectangle de carton qu'elle tendit au jeune lieutenant qui découvrit avec circonspection ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur celui-ci. Elle le tendit à Castle qui lut le contenu à haute voix.

- RR 4-1 avant ton tour.

- Et bien si on avait un doute, on peut être sûr maintenant que c'est le même tueur. Par contre, il a changé de poison, ce qui est surprenant. Remarqua Beckett.

- Mais on a bien à faire à un serial killer… Ajouta le romancier sur un ton dont le sérieux étonna les deux jeunes femmes.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes après cette constatation. Puis les deux acolytes prirent congés de la légiste et quittèrent la morgue pour regagner le commissariat.

Arrivés à leur étage, ils découvrirent leurs deux collègues devant le tableau blanc en grande discussion avec Gates. Cette dernière s'interrompit à l'approche du couple et les questionna sur les résultats de l'autopsie. Kate leur rapporta les derniers éléments qu'avait découverts Lanie. Pendant le récit de la jeune détective, Castle notait ces informations sur le tableau. Le capitaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur celui-ci comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de tous les éléments de cette enquête et se tourna vers la salle.

- Je demande un peu de votre attention s'il vous plait! Intima-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- L'ensemble des fonctionnaires de police arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se tournèrent vers leur supérieure en se massant autour d'elle.

- Les derniers éléments que nous avons obtenus tendent à prouver, si besoin il en était, que nous avons à faire à un serial killer, et qu'apparemment il a pour cible au moins six personnes. Deux sont déjà décédées dans nos propres locaux. Il nous en reste donc quatre à protéger de toute urgence. Pour cela, il nous faut trouver qui elles sont. Le Maire nous demande de résoudre cette affaire au plus tôt, deux morts dans l'enceinte de notre commissariat faisant désordre. Donc, dorénavant vous êtes tous mobilisés sur cette enquête toute affaire cessante. J'ai demandé des renforts supplémentaires qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Pour le reste, voyez avec le détective Beckett qui est en charge de l'enquête.

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna vers son bureau alors que Kate et ses deux collègues distribuaient les tâches aux autres policiers. Chacun retourna ensuite à son bureau pour effectuer les recherches qu'on leur avait attribuées.

Plus d'une heure après, alors que Beckett étudiait les derniers éléments que son équipe avait récoltés sur l'affaire, elle fut interrompue par le capitaine qui s'approcha d'elle accompagnée d'un couple, une jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années, un mètre soixante-dix, blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt jolie, et un homme d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, pas beaucoup plus vieux que sa jeune partenaire, était brun aux yeux marrons, plutôt quelconque.

- Beckett, je vous présente le lieutenant Julia Reynolds et son coéquipier Frank Lewis qui viennent, à leur demande, d'être mutés au 12th les présenta le capitaine. Ils sortent d'une affaire difficile de démantèlement de trafic d'êtres humains qu'ils ont résolu avec brio au sein de police des autoroutes.

- Bienvenue à vous deux, et bravo pour votre récent succès les félicita la jeune détective. Je vous présente mon partenaire et consultant Richard Castle, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le romancier qui salua à son tour les deux nouveaux.

- Richard Castle, l'écrivain? S'écria Julia adressant à Rick un regard intéressé qui déplut à Kate. Je suis une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices. Ajouta la jeune lieutenant.

- Merci, et bienvenue dans le 12th, répondit Rick avec un sourire charmeur qui là encore énerva notre jeune détective.

- Finies les mondanités, coupa le capitaine. J'affecte Reynolds et Lewis sur votre enquête, je suis sûre qu'ils seront des renforts de poids sur cette investigation. Beckett je vous laisse voir avec eux pour les modalités. Termina Gates en rejoignant son bureau.

Beckett encore un peu irritée par la réaction de la jeune femme et de son partenaire, avec qui, à coup sûr, elle aurait dans l'intimité une explication houleuse, attribua d'un ton sans chaleur des tâches aux deux nouveaux venus et retourna vite à l'étude de son dossier, pour occuper son esprit à autre chose que son ressentiment naissant. Elle relut les dernières informations qu'ils avaient obtenues sur cette affaire. Outre le nom qu'ils connaissaient déjà, ils avaient appris que James Backer était né lui aussi à New York en 1968. Il avait ouvert cinq ans plus tôt, une boîte de nuit à la mode à Manhattan.

Maintenant l'objectif était de relier les crimes entre eux et pour cela, elle avait demandé à une partie de ses équipes de rechercher les lieux fréquentés par les deux victimes, écoles, restaurants, bars, boites de nuit, salles de sport, etc… D'autres avaient en charge de fouiller dans les finances de ces deux hommes, alors que la dernière équipe devait investiguer sur l'environnement familial et amical de ceux-ci.

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, Beckett ne s'aperçut pas de suite qu'une personne se tenait près de son bureau et celle-ci dut se racler la gorge pour marquer sa présence. Kate releva la tête surprise pour découvrir Julia Reynolds toute souriante, un calepin à la main, visiblement impatiente de faire part de ses nouvelles découvertes. Castle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, lui aussi interrompu dans ses recherches et sourit à l'apparent enthousiasme que manifestait la jeune lieutenant. Kate remarqua ce nouveau sourire, et ne l'interpréta pas de la même manière, accentuant la jalousie naissante qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur première entrevue. Refreinant son sentiment, elle se tourna vers Julia l'invitant muettement à s'exprimer.

- Désolée de vous déranger, détective, mais j'ai effectué des recherches sur le cursus scolaire de nos deux victimes, et j'ai trouvé un lien entre eux. Commença la jeune femme.

- Ah, très bien, continuez, répondit Kate sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, alors qu'apparemment Reynolds lui apportait les premiers éléments concrets sur cette enquête.

- Eh bien, d'après mes investigations, James Backer et Charles Daniels ont fréquenté le même collège dans leur jeunesse, ajouta Julia sur un ton très enjoué en adressant un regard enthousiaste à Castle qui lui répondit par un sourire satisfait, lui aussi heureux de voir l'affaire évoluer.

- Bon, très bien, la félicita froidement Beckett ayant remarqué ce nouvel échange qui commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Voyez avec le reste de l'équipe pour approfondir ces recherches, c'est une piste très intéressante, bravo, dut-elle ajouter à contrecœur.

La jeune femme retourna à ses recherches le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même. Beckett l'observa s'éloigner et se surprit à éprouver un sentiment mitigé sur cette nouvelle venue. Elle semblait appliquée et apparemment efficace dans son travail, mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son comportement. Bon, d'accord, c'est certainement sa jalousie qui parlait, dut-elle reconnaitre en son for intérieur, même si elle n'était pas vraiment prête à l'avouer, et surtout pas à son petit ami. Celui-ci observait sa muse perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait la regarder dans ces moments-là, tentant de deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. Généralement, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais là en l'occurrence, il était perplexe. La jeune femme semblait habitée par deux sentiments contradictoires. Mais un semblait dominant, la jalousie…

Il avait évidemment remarqué la réaction de sa partenaire lorsque le lieutenant Reynolds lui avait adressé un sourire charmeur, et il en avait joué en lui retournant un sourire identique. Il aimait attiser ce sentiment chez sa petite amie, sachant qu'elle-même n'hésitait pas jouer avec lui sur ce même registre. Cela faisait plus de quatre années qu'ils s'amusaient à ce petit jeu entre eux, même avant qu'ils soient en couple. Et c'était d'autant plus intéressant avec quelqu'un comme Kate, qui n'affichait pas facilement ses émotions. Désirant continuer à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et la forcer à exprimer sa jalousie, il décida de prolonger le jeu.

- Dis-donc la nouvelle, elle a l'air enthousiaste et pour le moins efficace non? Demanda-t-il sur un ton volontairement enjoué.

- Oui, un peu trop à mon goût! Rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton glacial, ce qui amusa notre écrivain. Par contre, toi, tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier, et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque ajouta-t-elle sur la même intonation.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa remarque, ne voulant pas aborder ce genre de sujet au commissariat, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, la remarque de Rick l'ayant pour le moins irritée. Quant à Castle, il était on ne peut plus réjoui de la réaction de sa muse, il avait obtenu le résultat escompté. Excité par cette joute, il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, et elle apporte un charme supplémentaire à notre commissariat, souligna-t-il en souriant.

- On se calme Castle, tu n'es pas là pour élargir ton tableau de chasse mais pour nous aider sur cette enquête. Alors réfrène ta libido et avance sur tes recherches, ça nous sera plus utile! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, en lui adressant un regard noir, qui sur le coup, la rendait plus dangereuse que si elle l'avait menacé de son glock.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas notre romancier qui avait obtenu l'effet voulu. Il accentua son sourire et se pencha vers la jeune femme en s'approchant de son oreille.

- Serait-on jalouse, Détective Beckett? Lui susurra-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves Castle! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Mais vous savez très bien que la réalité a depuis quelque temps surpassé le domaine onirique, la railla-t-il.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Monsieur l'écrivain!

- Non, simplement réaliste…

- Oui, mais apparemment je ne te suffis plus! Contra-t-elle.

- Kate, sois sûre que tu me suffis amplement, et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour me satisfaire. Tu es la seule dont j'ai envie, et je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, lui avoua-t-il décidant de mettre fin à ce jeu qui risquait de déraper.

- T'as plutôt intérêt Castle! Je te rappelle que je possède une arme et que je sais plutôt bien m'en servir! Le menaça-t-elle avec un sourire, rassurée par les paroles de son homme et surtout très émue par les mots qu'il avait employés, même s'il est vrai que c'était bien là un domaine où il excellait.

Ils se sourirent, leur regard connecté et entrant dans une de leur conversation muette dont eux seuls étaient capables, les isolant du monde extérieur, créant une bulle où le temps semblait s'arrêter, et où plus rien à part eux n'existait. Ils ne surent pas dire si ce moment avait duré longtemps, mais ils furent sortis de leur stase par le raclement de gorge d'un latino qui les observait avec amusement, toujours surpris par ce que ces deux-là pouvaient partager. C'est encore un peu perdu et gêné que notre couple se tourna vers Esposito.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans vos moments si spéciaux, ironisa-t-il. Mais on a trouvé de nouveaux éléments sur nos deux victimes, ajouta Javier.

- On t'écoute, répliqua la jeune détective sur un ton ferme reprenant ses esprits.

- Comme vous le savez, d'après les recherches du lieutenant Reynolds, ils ont fréquenté le même collège. En poussant nos investigations, on vient de découvrir qu'en fait ils formaient une bande, et que celle-ci se composait de cinq membres. Expliqua le latino.

- Ah, voilà qui devient très intéressant! Nota Beckett, on avance!

- Oui, mais il y a un petit problème, voulut faire remarquer Castle, Selon le bristol, on devrait avoir six personnes.

- Ce qui veut dire que la personne dont les initiales sont RR, ne faisait pas partie du groupe argumenta la jeune femme.

- Oui peut-être concéda l'écrivain.

- Bon, concentrons-nous sur ces personnes dans un premier temps, on en apprendra certainement plus en les interrogeant.

- D'autant que d'après le contenu des bristols, RR sera probablement la dernière cible ajouta Rick.

- Oui, tu as certainement raison. Espo, vous avez identifié les noms des autres membres de ce groupe?

- Oui Boss.

- Bon, donne-moi leurs noms et toutes leurs coordonnées, je vais les convoquer au commissariat pour demain matin.

Esposito communiqua ces informations à sa supérieure et retourna à son bureau. A la lecture des noms, Castle sembla perturbé. Il replongea dans ses pensées et afficha un air inquiet qui n'échappa pas à notre Détective. Mais prise par sa tâche, elle occulta ses propres réflexions pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle passa l'heure suivante à contacter les trois personnes afin de les inviter à passer au commissariat le lendemain matin. Une fois cela fait elle s'inquiéta de l'heure qu'il était en consultant la montre de son père qu'elle portait tous les jours à son poignet. Constatant que la soirée était bien avancée et au vu du niveau de fatigue de ses troupes, elle décida de les renvoyer chez eux. Ils avaient finalement bien avancé sur cette enquête. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses réflexions et affichait un air soucieux. En plus, comme elle l'avait déjà constaté plus tôt, il avait les traits tirés et était en état avancé d'épuisement. Il était plus que temps de rentrer pour eux aussi.

- Allez Rick, on rentre, tu as l'air crevé toi aussi.

- Oui, tu as raison, il est temps d'aller se reposer pour nous aussi, répliqua son romancier qui avait du mal à émerger de ses cogitations.

Perplexe de le voir dans cet état, elle lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet et récupéra ses affaires. Une fois prête, elle se retourna vers son petit ami qui l'attendait, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.


	6. Inquiétudes

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre avec un début de réponse en ce qui concerne l'attitude "étrange" de Castle.**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Inquiétudes. (Izabel65)**

Kate avait bien remarqué l'air déprimé de Rick, bien que ce dernier fasse des efforts considérables pour ne rien laisser paraître. Que lui arrivait-il vraiment? Que lui cachait-il? De toute évidence quelque chose le minait.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, elle lui prit la main, aussitôt il la pressa dans la sienne et sourit en tournant la tête vers elle. Bien que sincère c'était un sourire las, elle décida qu'il avait besoin d'une véritable nuit de sommeil, s'il était moins fatigué alors il pourrait peut-être mieux gérer le problème qui le préoccupait.

Elle savait quoi faire et avait même une excuse idéale. Et pour le coup l'état second dans lequel son homme se trouvait lui faciliterait la tâche. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle sentit la main de Castle résister quand elle voulut retirer la sienne. Elle lui sourit, murmura un « sois patient » et sortit du commissariat l'écrivain sur ses talons.

Ils montèrent en voiture, Rick restait silencieux le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Ils roulaient depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il remarqua que Kate n'avait pas pris la direction du loft.

- On va chez toi?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que cela serait beaucoup mieux pour nous. Lisant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Rick, elle précisa. Écoute, j'adore ta mère mais ayant déjà assisté à une de ses soirées avec ses élèves, je préfère le calme de mon appartement.

- Là, je dois avouer que tu marques un point. Et un petit tête à tête privé n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajouta-t-il en arquant le sourcil.

En arrivant chez elle, Kate nota que Castle semblait moins tendu, il ôta sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, inspecta son contenu et sourit en constatant qu'aucun des aliments n'étaient pourris ou recouvert de moisissure. Il prit des tomates et des courgettes dans le bac à légumes et les posa sur le plan de travail. Il sortit aussi les steaks et sourit à sa muse qui le regardait faire. Rick s'approcha d'elle, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui.

- Tu veux m'aider? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son coup.

- Hum… je m'occupe de la viande. Il continuait à faire danser ses lèvres dans son cou. Rick….Rick… elle l'écarta et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Si tu ne me lâches pas, ça va être compliqué. Dit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Dommage, je suis tellement bien quand je te tiens dans mes bras.

- Moi aussi… Elle attrapa ses mains et tout en les décollant de sa taille. Mais pour l'instant je meurs de faim, alors au boulot Casanova!

- Eh!

Kate rit en voyant sa mine d'enfant boudeur. La préparation du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, elle souriait, se disant qu'elle avait eu une excellente idée. Après le repas ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, se chamaillant comme des gosses pour la possession de la télécommande. La joute cessa lorsque Rick qui avait enfin réussi à chiper l'objet convoité tomba sur les infos de Channel 7. À présent ils écoutaient le journaliste parler des morts mystérieuses survenues au commissariat du 12ème. Il insistait sur le décès de la deuxième victime alors que des policiers étaient en train de l'interroger. Kate arracha la télécommande des mains de Castle et éteignit le poste.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cria-t-elle, avec ses sous-entendus les flics vont passer pour des assassins ! Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond. Comment l'ont-ils appris?

- Calme-toi Kate, il l'attrapa par un bras et la força à se rasseoir. Tu sais que nous n'y sommes pour rien d'accord. Et la personne qui a révélé cette affaire peut être n'importe qui, un ami, un parent et même un…

- Flic….c'est bien ça le problème. Et inutile de te dire de quelle humeur Gates sera demain matin!

- Nous verrons bien, allez viens par là. Il bascula sur le canapé entraînant la jeune femme avec lui…. je crois que j'ai assez patienté, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Bientôt le désir et la passion les amenèrent loin, très loin dans un autre monde…leur monde. Kate la tête posée sur l'épaule de Rick dessinait des arabesques sur son torse. Elle leva les yeux vers l'écrivain sentant son regard sur elle.

- À ton sourire je dirai que tu es ravi d'avoir été patient.

- Et comment! Tu sais que tu ferais un bon flic.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, pour un auteur à succès c'est plutôt moyen. Elle se leva, lui prit les mains et l'obligea à faire de-même. Allez, debout! Et tout le monde au lit. Nous sommes venus chez moi pour pouvoir nous reposer. Je te rappelle que tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit dernière à écrire et que j'aie à peine dormi cinq heures en 48h00 avant que nous soyons chargés de l'affaire Daniels.

- Argument imparable, dit-il en se levant enfin.

Rick laissa Kate prendre une douche rapide la première. Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, la jeune femme semblait déjà endormie, il la rejoignit et s'allongea, une main vint alors se poser sur sa taille. Il plaça la sienne dessus, ferma les yeux et aussitôt toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent comme des boules de billard. Il soupira et essaya d'y mettre bon ordre, réfléchissant aux derniers événements.

_«J'entendais la respiration calme et régulière de Kate et je me sentis plus mal, enfin si cela était encore possible. Une part de moi s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé, l'autre essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Je n'étais pas si bon acteur que ma mère et il ne s'agissait pas de masquer ses émotions comme lors d'une partie de poker. J'avais remarqué les regards furtifs et inquiets que mon amour me lançait. Elle se faisait du souci pour moi, elle me connaissait si bien et pourtant Kate n'avait pas insisté, se contentant des excuses vaseuses que je lui avais données. _

_Mais comment aurais-je pu lui parler de mon malaise, de ses sentiments confus qui se bousculaient en moi alors que j'étais incapable de me les expliquer. J'étais totalement perdu, depuis deux jours j'avais la sensation d'être plongé dans des sables mouvants où se côtoyaient peur, angoisse, de flous souvenirs d'enfance, et un profond sentiment de culpabilité que je n'arrivais pas à définir. La seule chose dont j'étais certain à cet instant précis et que j'aurai préféré aller faire les cent pas dans le salon pour réfléchir. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Kate qui ne manquerait cette fois de me mitrailler de questions auxquelles j'étais encore incapable de répondre. Je soupirais et reprenais la chronologie des événements._

_J'avais eu un choc sans que je comprenne pourquoi lorsqu'on avait appris l'identité de la première victime. Heureusement Daniels était connu et comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ryan, je côtoyais de nombreuses personnalités, ils avaient donc mis ma réaction sur le fait que je le connaissais, ce que je m'étais empressé de ne pas démentir. Et puis il avait eu cette nuit blanche où des souvenirs sporadiques de mon enfance avaient subitement ressurgi. J'avais alors tenté de trouver le lien entre ceux-ci et Daniels, en vain. Et c'est à ce moment que j'avais noté que je ne me rappelais presque rien de cette époque, alors que d'autres souvenirs, plus vieux étaient très précis dans ma mémoire. _

_Maintenant j'entrevoyais peut-être un semblant d'explication mais pour cela il avait fallu un nouveau mort. J'avais réagi comme si j'avais vu le diable en personne lorsque Taylor s'était présenté à nous et j'avais été plus que secoué quand il s'était effondré, mort, devant nous. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue, lui aussi avait été empoisonné et il y avait ce bristol avec les initiales RR et ce décompte. De toute évidence ce RR était la cible finale, je doutais qu'il s'agisse de ce Ronald Rowson, maintenant que j'y repensais, j'en étais même persuadé pour tout dire. Ces deux initiales étaient les miennes, celles de mon vrai nom Richard Rodgers. _

_J'en avais la conviction, surtout après le résultat des dernières recherches. Pour le coup je maudissais l'enthousiasme de ce nouveau lieutenant de police, Reynolds, qui avait été la première a trouvé un lien entre Daniels et Taylor. Quand le nom du collège était apparu faisant ainsi le lien entre les deux hommes qui y avaient fait leurs études dans la même classe, un autre souvenir s'était de nouveau imposait à moi. Je me rappelais très bien d'eux et de leurs trois autres copains, « la bande des cinq » comme Johnny et moi les appelions. _

_Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux gars et aux autres pour trouver le nom de leurs meilleurs amis de l'époque, mais ce qui me préoccupait à ce moment-là ce n'était pas de connaître leur identité mais que Beckett découvre mon nom sur la liste des élèves. À cet instant il était clair que les trois restants du décompte étaient, Frazer, Gardner et Clark avant d'arriver à moi. Et justement voilà ce qui bloquait mon raisonnement, qu'avais-je en commun avec ces types pour qu'une personne déterminée veuille nous éliminer. _

_J'avais beau me triturer les méninges je ne trouvais rien qui aurait pu justifier un tel acte contre moi. Oh bien sûr Johnny et moi avion essayé en vains de nous faire accepter dans leur bande. Pour nous ils étaient « cool », les petits princes du collège, le centre d'attraction de tous. Mais jamais nous n'avions fait une chose répréhensible au point que quelqu'un veuille ma mort. Mais peut-être que demain pendant l'interrogatoire des trois hommes j'en apprendrai plus, après tout il semblait que mes souvenirs de cette époque étaient plus incomplets et puis cela sera une bonne occasion pour tout dire à Kate, bien que j'appréhendai énormément sa réaction. Mais à ce stade je ne savais rien de vraiment important et qui pourrait aider à l'enquête. _

_Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et enviais la femme de ma vie qui dormait profondément. Je posais mon avant-bras devant mes yeux et tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Avais-je fini par m'endormir ou juste m'assoupir, mais j'ouvrais les yeux brusquement, le souffle court, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que je me lève, que j'arrive à me calmer. J'attrapais ma montre et regardais l'heure, 5h30. Kate serait debout dans une petite demi-heure et elle ne devait en aucun cas me voir dans cet état. Doucement je dégageais son bras, toujours posé sur moi et je m'extirpais du lit. _

_J'arrivai dans le salon, allumai une petite lampe et cherchai mon caleçon, que j'enfilai, ainsi que ma chemise. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et fit couler de l'eau pour remplir la cafetière mais avant je m'aspergeai le visage pour m'éclaircir les idées. Parler à Kate n'était plus une option, quand nous serons au commissariat et que nous interrogerons les trois hommes, je saurai s'ils mentent et je saurais exactement quelles questions leur poser. Certes Kate découvrira la vérité mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas de remarques devant des étrangers, après c'était une autre histoire, je risquais de passer un très mauvais moment. _

_Tout en regardant passer le café, la vision du visage exsangue de Johnny, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, ses yeux ouverts sans vie me fixant sans me voir au travers d'une fine pellicule de glace me firent trembler de tout mon être. Je connaissais enfin la vérité, l'horrible vérité»_

**Commissariat, Dimanche 7h30**

Castle avait bien réussi à cacher son stress à Beckett avec le copieux petit déjeuner qu'il avait concocté et puis le temps de prendre chacun leur douche et se préparer y avait tout autant contribué.

Ryan et Esposito étaient arrivaient une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient rejoint la jeune femme qui avait mis le tableau à jour avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient là à fixer le tableau dans un silence presque religieux lorsque l'hispanique lança à l'écrivain :

- Alors Castle? Tu n'as pas une de tes théories totalement délirantes pour nous aider à y voir plus clair?

- Non, désolé de vous décevoir messieurs mais je sèche.

- Eh Beckett! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites de vos nuits mais tu devrais le laisser se reposer un peu, il vieillit il lui faut plus de temps pour récupérer. Rigola Esposito.

- La ferme Javier! Et s'il était fatigué je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte.

- Eh! Je vous signale que je suis là et que je vous entends, coupa l'écrivain.

- Non mais il n'a pas tort, ajouta Ryan…heu pas sur le fait que tu t'épuises vite mais à propos de ses morts. C'est vrai quoi, deux hommes meurent empoisonnés et je tiens à souligner avec deux poisons différents. Et comme par hasard il leur ait fatal alors qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux dans nos locaux. C'est comme si leur meurtrier nous les avait empaquetés et fait livrer. On se croirait dans un roman de John Le Carré, avec des espions, des parapluies bulgares! Expliqua-t-il enthousiaste.

- Oh ce qu'il est mignon Castle junior, se moqua Espo avec un large sourire.

- Eh, mais c'est bon ça! Lança Rick et se prenant au jeu. Un ancien espion du KGB que ses ennemis croyaient mort refait surface et décide de les éliminer un à un…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça. Sur eux l'agent de la CIA qui enquête trouve des mots, il comprend qu'ils sont codés.

- Excellent, il finit par découvrir la clé et se rend compte que c'est le nom de la prochaine victime qui est inscrit.

- Ouais, et dès cette instant c'est une course contre la montre entre les deux agents. Conclut Ryan.

En riant ils firent un « feed the bird » sous les regards amusés de Kate et Javier.

- Allez les garçons, la récréation est finie, nous avons une affaire à résoudre.

- Je vais continuer à fouiller dans la vie privée de Taylor, dit Ryan en partant vers son bureau.

- Et moi je vais aller interroger Ronald Rowson, mais je ne reviendrai qu'après le déjeuner. J'ai invité Lanie, précise le latino avec un large sourire.

Vers 11h00, Duane Frazer fut le premier à arriver, en le voyant Castle fit un repli stratégique vers la machine à café. La confrontation à venir allait être vraiment pénible alors autant essayer de s'isoler pour s'y préparer. L'homme parla à un officier qui lui désigna le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Lieutenant Beckett? s'informa-t-il en tendant la main. Duane Frazer, votre collègue m'a appelé hier pour me demander de passer.

- Tout à fait, merci d'être venu, répondit Kate en lui serrant la main.

- C'est au sujet de Charles et James si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Oui, venez. Je vais vous demander d'attendre dans cette salle, Benjamin Clark et Harry Gardner ne devraient plus tarder.

- Oui, je comprends, cette histoire est vraiment terrible.

- En effet, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Si vous changez d'avis il y a un distributeur à l'entrée.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Gardner et Clark arrivèrent en même temps. Kate alla à leur rencontre et les conduisit auprès de Frazer. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux leur demandant de patienter quelques instants. Elle sortit de la salle et alla retrouver Castle qui lavait sa tasse.

- Rick?

- Oui.

- Ils sont là, tu viens.

- Je te suis.

Au même moment sur le toit du commissariat, une personne se déplaçait furtivement, se dirigeant vers le système de ventilation. Une fois devant, elle s'accroupit et posa le petit sac de sport qu'elle tenait sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une petite bouteille pressurisée et un tuyau de caoutchouc de cinq mètres environ. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, elle fixa un bout du tuyau au robinet de la bouteille et cala celle-ci tout contre le grille de protection, puis elle fit descendre le tube souple dans le conduit d'aération.

Si quelqu'un avait pu voir ce mystérieux individu à l'œuvre il aurait remarqué son sourire satisfait et une étincelle d'excitation dans son regard lorsqu'il tourna la petite vanne.

_«Voilà, mon plan se déroule comme je l'avait prévu. Cela m'a pris du temps pour tous les retrouver, surtout le pire d'entre eux, Rodgers…enfin Castle. Mais ma vengeance va s'accomplir et rien ni personne ne pourra y mettre fin. Dans moins de cinq minutes ça va être la panique générale. Toutes mes proies sont à ma portée et bientôt elles n'auront aucune échappatoire. Le plus drôle c'est que personne ne se méfiera de moi, qui irait soupçonner un flic d'avoir contaminé tout un commissariat. De plus je ne risque rien puisque j'ai déjà contracté cette saloperie et que j'ai survécu. C'est bon, tout à l'air de fonctionner, il est temps d'aller rejoindre mes collègues et d'assister au spectacle»_

Durant ce temps, Beckett et Castle avaient commencé à questionner les trois hommes. Enfin, plus exactement Kate parlait et Rick écoutait, soulagé qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aient vraiment reconnu, cela lui permettrait de les surprendre avec ses questions.

- Donc d'après vous aucun d'eux ne connaissait une ou des personnes qui auraient eu une raisons de leur en vouloir?

- Non, lieutenant à part des querelles d'intérêts avec des partenaires ou des concurrents je ne vois pas.

- Monsieur Gardner vous et vous amis n'avez parlé que de votre vie d'adulte, de probables litiges professionnels, mais qu'en est-il de votre enfance? De ces années que vous avez passées ensembles dans le même collège? N'avez-vous jamais fait quelque chose de répréhensible à l'époque?

Beckett n'en revenait pas, elle observait Castle et voyait son visage fermé, son air dur et déterminé. Il avait même parlé avec froideur et le plus incroyable c'est que de toute évidence il venait de faire mouche. Les trois hommes étaient déstabilisés, paraissaient subitement nerveux. Clark allait répondre quand une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle, suivie comme son ombre par l'écrivain. Les autres restèrent dans la pièce se lançant des regards interrogateurs.

- Bon sang Kate, que se passe-t-il? Il avait dû presque crier pour couvrir le bruit infernal de l'alarme.

- Je ne sais pas, puis levant la tête comme certains de ses collègues. Oh mon Dieu!

Rick l'imita et il vit lui aussi cette espèce de fumée blanchâtre qui sortait des grilles d'aérations et qui se répandait lentement dans tout l'étage. C'est à ce moment que Gates sortit de son bureau.

- Écoutez-moi tous! Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, inutile de vous l'expliquer. Le bâtiment tout entier est désormais bouclé. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. Je vous demandez à tous de faire preuve de courage et de professionnalisme. Je vais avertir les autorités compétentes de notre situation. Je vous tiendrez informés. Merci à tous, puis avant de retourner dans son bureau, et que quelqu'un éteigne cette foutue sirène!

Ryan, rejoignit le couple mais ne dit rien, d'autres petits groupes se formaient çà et là. L'alarme était coupée mais il régnait un silence de mort dans tout le commissariat. Tous y compris Castle n'avaient que deux mots à l'esprit «Attentat terroriste» et une des plus terrible qu'il soit, une attaque chimique de toute évidence.

Dans son bureau Gates observa les hommes et les femmes sous son commandement et elle était tout aussi effrayée qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Heureusement c'était dimanche et tous les services fonctionnaient avec un personnel restreint, de plus c'était la pause déjeuner et beaucoup était sorti.

Elle prit place derrière son bureau et décrocha son combiné, elle allait passer le coup de fil le plus difficile de sa carrière. Elle composa le numéro personnel du chef de la police. Elle fut très professionnelle et exposa les faits, le plus clairement possible. La conversation ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

Il l'avait écoutée et lui avait répondu qu'il allait faire le nécessaire et lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il lui dise ce qu'il allait faire, elle connaissait la procédure. Dans un premier temps il appellerait le CDC pour qu'il envoie une équipe au plus vite, puis la NSA, car ce qui arrivait devait être traité comme une attaque terroriste. Ensuite il appellerait le Maire pour mettre en place le plan d'alerte prévu et ce dernier préviendrait à son tour le gouverneur le gouverneur.

Elle appela un à un les autres services et leur demanda un rapport de la situation. Ils donnèrent tous la même réponse. Tous étaient effrayés mais restaient calme jusqu'à présent. Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau.


	7. Contagion

**Voilà une affaire qui se transforme en huis-clos au commissariat... les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Contagion ( Izabel65)**

Gates s'avança à pas mesurés jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Malgré ses propres peurs, elle devait paraître forte. En la voyant arriver, toutes les personnes présentes convergèrent vers elle, y compris les trois hommes d'affaires. Le capitaine croisa le regard de certains et y vit des larmes, l'angoisse, la terreur.

- Voici la situation telle qu'elle se présente actuellement. L'alarme d'attaque biologique s'est déclenchée suite à la dispersion d'un produit inconnu, par le système de ventilation. Nous ne pouvons dire si cette attaque est une réelle menace ou s'il s'agit d'une fausse alerte. J'ai prévenu le chef de la police, ses prières nous accompagnent. Une équipe du CDC va venir, je vous demande à tous de leur apporter toute votre collaboration et de vous conformer à leurs directives.

- Capitaine, est-ce qu'il nous est permis d'appeler nos familles?

- Pas pour le moment officier Turner, des murmures de protestations surgirent. Je sais que cela est difficile, mais nous devons d'abord en savoir plus.

- Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici! Hurla un des civiles.

- Et vous êtes?

- Benjamin Clark, je suis venu à la demande du lieutenant Beckett pour son enquête et pas pour voir ma vie mise en péril par une menace qui peut être une simple farce!

- Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix Mr Gardner et au cas où l'envie vous prendrait de vouloir nous fausser compagnie, sachez que toutes les issues sont barricadées de l'extérieur et que des hommes armées sont postés devant et, si vous nous posez le moindre problème nous avons encore des cellules de disponibles! Ai-je été assez claire?

- Parfaitement claire, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de pause, suivi par ses anciens condisciples.

- Bien ça sera tout pour l'instant.

Ils se dispersèrent en petits groupes, seul pour quelques-uns. Certains s'assirent et restèrent immobiles, le regard perdu, d'autres pleuraient dans les bras d'un ami ou de son coéquipier. C'était le cas de Lewis que réconfortait Julia comme il le pouvait. Un petit nombre s'était assis à même le sol formant deux cercles, ils se tenaient par la main et priaient. Frazer et Gardner essayaient de calmer Clark qui ne décolérait pas.

Ryan avait rejoint son bureau comme un automate, il s'était assis, avait sorti une photo de Jenny de son portefeuille et passait son pouce de façon répété sur son visage. Il ne faisait rien pour cacher ses larmes.

_«Mon Dieu Jenny, j'ai tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, je n'arrête pas de m'énumérer toutes les saloperies qui ont pu être dispersées dans l'air et ça me fout la trouille. Tu sais j'en ai vraiment envie de ce bébé, même de plusieurs, fonder une grande et belle famille. Voir nos enfants grandir, jouer, rire, pleurer….souvent. Je t'aime et j'espère que l'on aura le droit de téléphoner, j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix, ton rire surtout me manque beaucoup en cet instant.»_

Dans son bureau Gates venait de terminer la liste des personnes présentes. Il y avait 12 officiers (5 femmes et 7 hommes), 2 sergents (des hommes), les lieutenants, Beckett, Ryan, Lewis, Reynolds, Adams et Rodriguez, soit un total de 6 (2 femmes, 4 hommes) les trois civils, Frazer, Clark et Garner et un consultant Castle. Avec elle, cela faisait un total de 25 personnes. Elle soupira et se saisit d'un des cadres posés sur son bureau, sur cette photo tout sa famille était présente son mari, ses enfants.

_«Mon Arthur, je crois qu'aujourd'hui est la pire journée de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je sois confrontée un jour à une situation aussi terrible. Que suis-je sensée faire, aurai-je la force nécessaire pour maintenir le calme parmi mes hommes alors que je suis tout autant effrayée qu'eux. Je suis condamnée à attendre que ça se passe et tu me connais je déteste ça.»_

Quant à Castle et Beckett, ils étaient restés plantés là, côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant. Puis Rick avait murmurait un suis-moi et avait pris la direction d'une des salles d'observations. Maintenant ils se serraient dans les bras l'un l'autre, Kate avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'écrivain et lui, avait posé sa joue sur sa chevelure qui sentait toujours aussi bon la cerise. Cela devait bien faire plus de cinq minutes et aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. C'est Castle qui rompit le silence.

- À quoi penses-tu?

- À nous, à mon père….à la mort. Et toi?

- À toi, à nous, à ma fille, ma mère….et je te laisse imaginer ce que mon esprit d'écrivain a imaginé comme scénario catastrophe. Mais pour te dire la vérité, j'ai peur, je suis même terrorisé.

- Moi aussi, elle redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rick. Embrasse-moi!

- À vos ordres mon lieutenant.

Il s'exécuta avec le plus grand plaisir, leur baiser était long et passionné mais Rick rompit le contact quand un goût de sel vint se mêler au baiser. Kate avait aussitôt baissé la tête, il mit deux doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à lever les yeux. Elle pleurait ou plus exactement essayait de retenir ses larmes, il l'a serra contre lui, elle blottit sa tête sur son épaule, il lui caressa le dos du plat de la main.

- Vas-y, mon ange, pleure, je suis là.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui, et toi? Comment tu te sens?

- Ça peut aller…pour le moment. Viens, allons voir comment va Ryan.

- D'accord, je sens que l'on va souvent revenir ici.

- C'est quand tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent près de leur ami, il était totalement abattu, Kate s'accroupit face à lui et posa une main sur les siennes.

- Eh, ça va aller Ryan, d'accord?

- J'ai la trouille, j'aurai préféré prendre une balle.

- Je sais, nous avons tous peur. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, la seule chose que nous avons à faire pour l'instant c'est attendre.

- C'est bien ça le problème, nous ne savons pas contre quoi nous devons faire face! s'énerva-t-il, si ça se trouve cette merde est déjà en train de nous tuer !

- Kate a raison, l'écrivain pressa sa main sur l'épaule de l'irlandais. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, la colère ne nous aidera pas. Allez viens, nous allons prendre un café.

- Je préfèrerai un bon verre de Whisky irlandais, réplica-t-il avec un timide sourire

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de pause ils y trouvèrent Gates devant la machine à café et qui semblait rencontrer quelques soucis. Un jet de vapeur intempestif s'échappa.

- Bon sang!

- Laissez, je m'en occupe capitaine.

- Merci Mr Castle.

- Elle s'écarta pour le laisser faire et alla rejoindre Beckett et Ryan installé à une des tables.

- Vous avez des nouvelles, chef? Demanda Beckett.

- Le commissaire m'a confirmé l'arrivée d'une équipe du CDC, et il m'a aussi demandé les noms des personnes présentes dans l'immeuble.

- Et… combien sommes-nous?

- 83…

- Tenez, voilà vos cafés. Dit Rick tout en posant un plateau et prenant place avec eux.

Un silence pesant s'installa, tous buvaient leur café, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le « ding » des portes de l'ascenseur les ramena à la réalité. Ils quittèrent la salle de pause et, comme toutes les personnes présentent regardèrent les trois individus qui venaient d'arriver.

Ils portaient des combinaisons anti-bactériologiques, blues-ciel. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, Gates alla à leur rencontre. Dans la salle tous observaient la scène en silence. Le plus grand lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, vous devez être le capitaine Gates.

- En effet.

- Je suis le Dr Georges Watson, mes collègues le Dr Mary Darwin et le Dr Donald Hammer. D'autres médecins seront affectés aux différents services et des équipes sont en train d'acheminer nos moyens logistiques.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider?

- En premier lieu, y aurait-il un endroit où l'on pourrait réunir les 83 personnes présentes dans ce bâtiment? Je vais vous expliquer comment notre intervention va se dérouler.

- Il me semble que la salle de sport ferait un très bon endroit, je vais prévenir les autres chefs de services…ça ne sera pas long.

- Je vous remercie capitaine.

Le médecin la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, puis porta son attention sur les femmes et les hommes présents. Il put constater que malgré la peur et l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages, ils étaient relativement calmes. Mais à la façon où ils le dévisageaient, lui et ses collègues, il était évident que leurs tenues de protections n'avaient rien de bien rassurant et ne faisaient que renforcer leurs craintes.

Gates revint très vite, et s'adressa à tous.

- Nous allons tous nous rendre dans la salle de sport où le Dr Watson, responsable de l'équipe du CDC, va nous expliquer ce qui va être fait. Je vous demanderai à tous de continuer à garder votre calme. Merci. Se tournant vers le médecin. Docteur, si vous et vos collègues voulez bien me suivre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il prenait la parole devant une assemblée attentive à ses moindres mots.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Dr Watson et voici deux des autres médecins qui seront auprès de vous, les docteurs Darwin et Hammer. Je sais que vous vivez actuellement une situation stressante et angoissante, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas hésiter à nous poser toutes les questions qui vous viendront à l'esprit. Mes collègues et moi-même feront de notre mieux pour y répondre. Maintenant je vais vous exposer le déroulement des opérations. Sur les points techniques tout d'abord : Des systèmes d'extraction vont pomper l'air ambiant, voyant des regards paniqués. Ne vous inquiétez pas des masques à oxygène vous seront distribués mais cela ne prendra pas trop longtemps car aussitôt de l'air pur sera automatiquement envoyé. Ensuite chaque équipe affectée aux services installera notre centre de soin dans l'une d'une salle disponible. Pour le reste nous allons avoir besoin de votre collaboration, vous devrez nous aider à colmater hermétiquement toutes les fenêtres et aérations, ensuite il faudra déplacer les bureaux pour que l'on puisse installer les lits de camp. Des pièces seront également réquisitionnées pour y recevoir les malades potentiels. Un sas est en ce moment même en train d'être installé devant l'ascenseur du parking souterrain, tout ce dont nous auront besoin, vivres, médicaments sera transféré via ce sas à l'ascenseur, puis aux étages….

Il s'arrêta lorsque la majorité, levèrent instinctivement la tête pour savoir d'où venait le bruit assourdissant qu'ils entendaient subitement. Et surtout pour savoir ce que c'était. Le Dr Watson les rassura.

- Le bruit que vous entendez, vient des pales de l'hélicoptère qui en ce moment même dépose une de nos unités mobile de recherche et d'analyse sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le calme revint aussitôt, bien continuons. Sur le plan médical : Vous allez dans un premier temps prendre une douche décontaminante, vous vous servirez des douches des deux vestiaires de cette salle, nous allons coupler notre matériel à celui des douches. Des vêtements, sous-vêtements et chaussures vont seront fournis, vous déposerez vos effets personnels dans des boites prévues à cette effet, quant à vos vêtements ils seront emmenés et détruits. Comme vous irez par petit groupes nous en profiterons pour effectuer nos premiers prélèvements sanguins en vues d'analyses.

- Excusez-moi docteur, vous pouvez nous dire ce que l'on risque? questionna un des policiers.

- Je ne vous mentirai pas. Pour le moment je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre. Seuls les résultats de l'analyse de l'air aspiré et ceux des échantillons de sang pourront peut-être nous donner une réponse.

- Peut-être? comment ça? s'affola un autre.

- Certains virus ont une expérience de vie très courte à l'air libre, il regarde sa montre, l'alerte a été donnée il y a exactement 1h 23 minutes, il est sans doute déjà trop tard. Toutes les maladies ont des périodes d'incubations plus ou moins longues, c'est le délai entre la contamination et l'apparition des premiers symptômes. Ça peut prendre aussi bien quelques heures que quelques jours. Pour faire simple, certains d'entre vous peuvent déjà être contaminé, mais tant que votre organisme de produit pas d'anticorps pour combattre le virus, il se peut que nous ne trouvions rien dans les analyses. Les prises de sang se feront toutes les 6h00 et des équipes de 4 médecins se relayeront dans notre unité mobile pour effectuer les tests. Malheureusement….

- Si les analyses ne donnent rien, seuls les symptômes pourront vous informer sur le type de maladie contre laquelle vous devrez vous battre. Compléta Castle d'une voix atone.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse du Dr Watson.

Heureusement l'arrivée de deux personnes, eux aussi en combinaison de protection, et dont l'une d'elle poussait un chariot, sur lequel tout le monde pouvait voir de petites bouteilles d'oxygène avec leurs masques, fit diversion. L'homme au chariot, s'immobilisa au fond de la salle alors que l'autre alla parler aux médecins. Le Dr Watson reprit aussitôt la parole.

- On vient de m'informer que les extracteurs et les recycleurs d'air étaient en place. Nous allons donc procéder à l'évacuation de l'air ambiant. Une fois que l'on vous aura donné votre bouteille, je vous demande à tous de vous asseoir. Dès que votre respiration devient plus difficile, mettez votre masque, n'attendez pas. L'opération ne devrait pas prendre plus de 20 minutes, alors je vous en prie, gardez votre calme.

Tous obtempérèrent en silence, Kate, Rick et Ryan s'assirent côte à côte. Durant l'opération, d'autres hommes en bleu arrivèrent avec du matériel et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Tout se passa bien, personne ne fit de malaise, curieusement beaucoup respirèrent à pleins poumons une fois qu'ils eurent retiré les masques. Au même instant les tenues étaient apportées. Le Dr Watson prit de nouveau la parole.

- Les douches sont prêtes, Messieurs je suggère que nous fassions preuve de galanterie en laissant ses Dames se changer en premier. Quant à vous, je vous demanderai de regagner vos services respectifs. Nous allons commencer les prélèvements sanguins et l'aménagement des locaux.

Tout se passa dans la calme et une heure et demi plus tard, l'immeuble tout entier avait été transformé en annexe hospitalière. La salle d'examen médicale, avait été aménagée dans une des salles de travail. Les deux salles de repos et le bureau du capitaine avaient quant à elles été préparées pour recevoir les malades. Les bureaux avaient été alignés sur deux rangées, face à face au centre de la pièce. Autour contre les murs étaient disposés des lits de camps ainsi que dans les couloirs.

Des chaises supplémentaires avaient été amenée dans la salle de travail équipée d'un téléviseur, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps que de regarder la télévision. On avait même apporté des jeux de cartes et d'échecs. Mais pour le moment tous étaient occupés à manger le repas qu'on leur avait apporté, puisque l'alerte ne leur avait pas permis de prendre leur pause déjeuner, ce dernier avait été accueilli avec joie.

Une nouvelle fois, Castle, Beckett, Ryan et Gates se retrouvaient ensemble dans la salle de pause. Tout en mangeant Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Kate, il l'a trouvé sexy dans sa tenue qui elle, ne l'était pas. Celle que tous portaient, un pyjama de médecin bleu sur un tee-shirt à manche longue et des tennis de toile. Machinalement il sourit à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Eh Rick! Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda aussitôt Ryan.

- Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'une « pyjama party » était prévue au 12 th, j'aurai amené des DVD et de quoi faire du pop-corn. Je…

Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'osait croiser le regard de Gates, se disant qu'il venait de faire encore une bourde monumentale. Mais ce qui suivit l'étonna au plus haut point, au lieu de lui hurler dessus, le capitaine faisait apparemment beaucoup d'effort pour de pas laisser échapper son rire. En vain, elle se met à rire franchement, imitée par Kate et Kevin puis par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La phrase de Castle fut répétée et bientôt se sont les 25 qui riaient de bon cœur. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la tension nerveuse et le stress qu'ils accumulaient depuis des heures.

- Le Dr Darwin se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir le clown de service.

- Et ils risquent d'en avoir besoin. L'analyse de l'air n'a rien donné et les premiers tests sanguins non plus.

Au même moment Esposito donnait des coups de poing rageurs sur son volant pour protester contre la mauvaise circulation. Il était un peu plus de 14h30 et il était déjà en retard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça circulait aussi mal, surtout en début d'après-midi et un dimanche. Enfin la circulation devint un peu plus fluide mais une autre surprise l'attendait à 200 mètres à peine du 12th, il fut stoppé par un barrage. Des barrières jaunes et noires condamnaient la route et des hommes du SWAT étaient postés devant celle-ci.

Il coupa le contact et avant que l'un d'eux n'arrive à sa hauteur pour lui dire de dégager, il montra sa plaque.

- Désolé lieutenant mais vous ne pouvez pas passer.

- Eh! Je bosse dans ce commissariat! Alors pousses-toi de mon chemin! Hurla-t-il d'un ton autoritaire mu par une angoisse grandissante.

Le policier s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Esposito piqua un sprint jusqu'au commissariat puis, stoppant net. Totalement figé par ce qu'il voyait, le bâtiment entier était condamné, barrière de sécurités, gardes armés. Pourtant une chose le sortit de sa léthargie, le camion noir de commandement garé à quelques mètres de lui. Il y avait aucun sigle apparemment mais il s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte latérale et eut le temps de monter avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui pour le neutraliser. Tout ce remue-ménage fit relever la tête d'un homme qui regardait un des écrans de contrôle. Il se retourna en criant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel! Reconnaissant le latino. Lieutenant Esposito, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

- Agent Fallon? Il était tous aussi surpris que lui.

- C'est bon! Lâchez-le!

- Que se passe-t-il? Et si vous êtes là, ça doit être très mauvais.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire oui, en effet. Il attrapa Esposito par le bras. Venez, sortons de là, je vais vous expliquer.

Un fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait l'exposé de Fallon, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer l'info. Il sortit son téléphone dans l'intention d'appeler Ryan.

- Inutile, pour l'instant aucun échange téléphonique n'est autorisé.

- Pourquoi ? Pour éviter de propager la nouvelle via les familles?

- Oui, plus longtemps le public n'en sera rien, plus de temps nous avons pour mettre en place le plan d'urgence.

- Vous croyez encore au Père Noël à votre âge? Des passants, peut-être même un flic, n'importe qui peut prévenir les médias et d'ici demain vous allez voir fleurir les camions avec leurs antennes satellites. Il se calma et demanda, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

- Rien… rentrez chez vous et je vous appelle si j'ai des infos. Bonnes ou mauvaises.

- D'accord.

Esposito retourna à sa voiture dans un état second, Kevin, Kate et Rick avaient leurs vies menacées à cause d'une attaque biologique ou chimique. Avec 80 autres amis, collègues et inconnus. D'un geste rageur il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il démarra en trombe et prit la direction de la morgue, il y fut en moins de dix minutes.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie de Lanie et entra, le souffle court il l'appela.

- Lanie! Lanie!

La jeune femme sortit de son bureau, surprise d'entendre la voix de Javier, qu'elle avait quitté il y avait moins d'une heure. Et pourquoi criait-il son nom. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les larmes, et l'air désemparé de ce dernier, elle comprit aussitôt qu'il devait ou avait dû se passer quelque chose de terrible. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était incapable de parler, elle le serra dans ses bras le temps qu'il retrouve son calme. Après quelques minutes il s'écarta.

- Je… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Lanie.

- Kate? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Pas qu'elle, Kevin, Rick, Gates et d'autres. Ils sont 83 en tout! Mon Dieu Lanie c'est horrible.

- Écoutes Javier, si tu ne veux pas finir sur une de mes tables! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé! s'emporta-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

- L'alarme des attaques biologique ou chimique c'est déclenché à 11h28 au 12th!

- Oh Javier, c'est…elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami en larmes elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Esposito lui répéta tout ce que Fallon lui avait dit. Lanie, demanda à un collègue de la remplacer. Elle et Esposito devait prévenir les familles de leurs amis et pas questions de le faire par téléphone. Ce furent les trois visites les plus dures de leur vie.

Il était plus de 20h00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lanie, aucun des deux ne voulant rester seul. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller voir Alexis à la fac, car elle était passée au loft voir sa grand-mère.

Au commissariat les médecins s'apprêtaient à faire de nouveaux prélèvements et les « patients » essayaient de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient. Une longue soirée s'annonçait.

- Castle s'approcha de Kate et de Kevin en brandissant un jeu de carte.

- Qui est partant pour un poker?

- Ok pour moi dit Ryan.

- Pour moi aussi dit Kate.

- Je veux bien jouer aussi, il paraît que vous êtes un joueur de poker redoutable Mr Castle…. Nous allons voir ça.

- Un défi capitaine? Excellente motivation.

- Et on mise quoi? Demanda Ryan

- Tenez, j'ai pris ça au distributeur. Il pose des maxi sachets de m&m's sur une table. Chacun le nôtre.

- Très bien, et si nous allions jouer dans une des salles d'interrogatoire?

- Pourquoi capitaine? Auriez-vous peur que vos hommes vous voient perdre?

- Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous Monsieur Castle.

- Eh bien, s'ils sont comme ça toute la partie, ça promet murmura Ryan à Kate.

- On peut toujours leur manger leurs bonbons, proposa Kate, ce qui fit sourire l'irlandais.


	8. Situation critique

**Désolée pour cette attente due à un problème informatique. **

**Voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Situation critique (Madur)**

C'était encore tôt ce matin-là, à peine huit heures, et seuls quelques-uns étaient réveillés. Au fur et à mesure, le personnel médical leur faisait une prise de sang dès qu'ils se levaient. La journée débutait tranquillement quand, tout à coup, une bagarre éclata entre un officier et les trois civils. Le docteur Watson et Gates se précipitèrent vers le lieu du conflit, Beckett et Castle s'approchèrent également.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda vivement Gates.

- Je les ai surpris en train de comploter pour échapper à la quarantaine. Répliqua l'officier de police en désignant les civils.

- N'importe quoi! S'énerva Clark.

Profitant d'être plus grand et plus costaud que le policier il s'avança vers lui, menaçant. Mais il fut stoppé net par un obstacle imprévu: un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles et une carrure impressionnante venaient de se mettre en travers de sa route. Il releva les yeux vers l'intrus afin de l'intimider avec le regard le plus mauvais qu'il puisse lancer à quelqu'un. Il rencontra le calme et la quiétude du bleu océan. Son vis-à-vis n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné, il chercha donc à le contourner, mais l'homme se déplaça à nouveau et resta en travers de son chemin. Il reconnut le type qui l'avait interrogé avec la fliquette la veille.

- Barre-toi de là tocard!

- Allez-vous en de là, Monsieur. Dit l'écrivain en insistant sur le "Monsieur".

- Quoi? Fit Clark complètement perdu.

- Le fait d'être à cran n'empêche pas la politesse. Donc en le demandant poliment ça donne: "Allez-vous en de là, Monsieur."

- Mais d'où tu sors? Demanda Clark médusé.

C'est à ce moment précis que Castle compris qu'aucun des trois hommes ne l'avait reconnu. Il faut dire que Richard Castle l'écrivain n'avait plus rien de commun avec Ricky Rodgers le petit gringalet timide et maladroit qui jouait les durs.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Intervint Beckett. Vous comptiez faire quoi au juste tous les trois.

- Nous voulions simplement parler à nos familles. Répondit Gardner mal à l'aise, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'inspectrice.

- C'est vrai quoi! Renchérit Frazer. De quel droit vous nous empêchez de contacter nos proches.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans ce cas. Commença à s'énerver Castle. Nous non plus nous ne pouvons joindre nos familles. Nous sommes tous embarqués sur la même galère, la seule différence c'est qu'à part vous trois tout le monde se comporte de manière civilisée.

Gardner et Frazer baissèrent la tête et regardèrent le bout de leurs souliers, honteux. Clark, lui, était bien trop remonté pour avoir des remords et pour remarquer l'absurdité de ses actes. Gates se chargea de le lui rappeler sans ménagement.

- Vous réalisez à quel point vos agissements sont stupides? Lui demanda-t-elle. Si vous essayez de briser la quarantaine vous serez abattu avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'approché à moins de dix mètres de la sortie.

- Vous n'oseriez pas tuer un civil. Rétorqua-t-il plein de suffisance.

- Oh mais je ne ferais rien. Ce sont les hommes d'une unité d'élite du DHS ("Department of Homeland Security", le Département de la Sécurité Intérieure) qui gardent les issues et ils n'auront pas d'état d'âme. Ils vous tueront sans hésiter pour protéger la population de New-York d'une possible épidémie mortelle.

- Allez arrêtes, calme-toi! Dit Frazer en attrapant Clark par le bras et en l'obligeant à reculer avec l'aide de Gardner. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent vers le distributeur de boissons le plus proche.

- Vous savez, il faudrait vraiment envisager d'ouvrir une ligne vers l'extérieur pour que tout le monde ait un minimum de contact avec les siens, sinon cette situation risque de devenir de plus en plus fréquente au fur et à mesure que ce bazar va se prolonger. Fit Castle en regardant le docteur Watson.

- Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec vous Monsieur. Je vais tâcher d'en parler avec le responsable du DHS. Répondit Watson, avant de s'en aller.

Pendant ce temps devant le commissariat, un attroupement venait de se former devant la nuée de journalistes présents derrière les barrières de protection. C'était plusieurs membres des familles des policiers enfermés dans le bâtiment. Fallon observait tout cela d'un œil agacé, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il étudia attentivement la scène sur son écran et finit par repérer le leader du mouvement.

- Amenez-moi ce type! Ordonna-t-il à un de ces hommes en désignant le gars en question.

Pendant que Fallon passait un accord avec le leader de la contestation, qui n'était autre que David Reynolds le mari de Julia Reynolds, la toute nouvelle recrue du douzième, le calme était revenu à l'étage de la criminelle, le petit-déjeuner servi y ayant fortement contribué. Ensuite, Gates distribua une tâche à chacun afin de maintenir ses hommes tous occupés pour la journée, alors que les prélèvements sanguins et les examens médicaux reprenaient de plus belle. Sur ces entrefaites, Watson vint la voir pour l'informer qu'une ligne fixe était en train de se mettre en place dans le hall du commissariat pour que chacun des mis en quarantaine puisse à tour de rôle parler brièvement avec sa famille. Mais les consignes étaient très strictes et les conversations seraient écoutées par le DHS qui se réservait le droit de les interrompre au moindre manquement. Elle en informa aussitôt les autres étages et son propre personnel. Pour ne pas créer de conflit inutile, l'ordre de passage suivrait l'ordre alphabétique. Près du téléphone dans le hall, les agents du DHS chargés de surveiller, appelleraient la personne dont c'était le tour par les haut-parleurs internes.

Et la routine s'installa, entre les noms sortants des haut-parleurs et les appels des médecins pour les examens. Beckett, Castle et Ryan avaient pu discuter quelques minutes avec leurs proches et ils étaient un peu moins angoissés, surtout Ryan qui avait réussi à rassurer Jenny. Cela avait tout de même été difficile pour eux d'apaiser les craintes de leurs familles alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient très inquiets. Castle notamment s'était bien rendu compte que sa fille n'avait pas vraiment cru en ses paroles rassurantes et c'est avec une boule dans la gorge qu'il avait mis fin à la communication. Il espérait être plus convaincant la prochaine fois. Ils n'étaient autorisés qu'à faire un seul appel par jour et les communications entrantes autres que pour le service étaient interdites, Castle devrait donc attendre le lendemain pour parler à nouveau avec Alexis. De son côté, Beckett prenait sur elle et ne laissait rien paraître en public, fidèle à ses habitudes, néanmoins elle avait tiré beaucoup de réconfort d'une nouvelle séance de câlins avec Rick, bien à l'abri des regards dans la salle d'observation. C'est regonflée à bloc qu'elle entama un nouvel interrogatoire des trois amis des victimes. Cette enquête était un dérivatif parfait pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter de penser.

Beckett et Ryan se tenaient donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire face à Clark, Gardner et Frazer. Kate regrettait l'absence de Castle, appelé par le docteur Hammer pour des examens. Lors du dernier entretien, Rick avait réussi à les déstabiliser et sans cette alerte ils sauraient sûrement déjà le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Le problème, c'est que les trois hommes devant eux avaient non seulement eu le temps de se reprendre, mais en plus ils en avaient profités pour accorder leurs déclarations, ils lui récitaient tous la même leçon apprise par cœur et ça agaçait prodigieusement la détective. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient décidés de les réunir tous les trois pour une dernière tentative, les interroger séparément ne servant à rien. Beckett et Ryan, tout en leur posant des questions, cherchaient subtilement à semer la zizanie entre les trois hommes à coup d'allusions plus ou moins voilées.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi insistez-vous autant lieutenant? S'énerva Frazer. Nous vous avons dit tout ce que nous savions. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis une trentaine d'années, nous ne savons rien sur Daniels et Backer.

Clark commençait à se tortiller sur sa chaise et cela amusa intérieurement Beckett, elle désespérait de voir ce moment arriver. Depuis presque deux heures qu'ils les interrogeaient, ils leur avaient fourni café, soda et autres boissons à volonté et cela sans leur accorder la moindre pause. Clark surtout en avait profité un maximum, et de fait, sa vessie devait sérieusement être remplie. Les policiers comptaient sur l'inconfort de cette situation pour que leurs suspects arrêtent de réciter leur leçon et soient suffisamment perturbés pour cesser de leur mentir.

- Bon ça suffit, il faut que j'aille vidanger. Fit Clark en se levant sans demander la permission.

- Restez assis, nous n'avons pas fini! Lui intima Beckett.

- Mais je m'en fous! Je vais pisser que vous soyez d'accord ou pas.

- Pas question de vous laisser sortir d'ici seul tant que cet interrogatoire n'est pas terminé.

- Oh mais si tu veux venir me la tenir, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je savais bien que t'étais une grosse cochonne! Dit-il avec un rire libidineux.

Beckett se leva pour le regarder bien en face.

- À votre place, je ferais très attention. Fit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. Un accident est si vite arrivé et il y a tellement d'objets qui peuvent devenir tranchants dans les toilettes. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Clark pâlit subitement et s'écarta prudemment d'elle en mettant ses deux mains devant ses bijoux de famille dans un geste réflexe de protection.

- Ryan, accompagne-le et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Dit-elle en se rasseyant, sans prêter plus attention à Clark.

Ryan acquiesça et attrapa le coude de Clark pour le faire sortir de la salle. Finalement, le départ de Clark arrangeait Beckett. Sans le meneur de la bande, les deux autres seraient peut-être plus enclins à parler.

Beckett et Ryan étaient à nouveau devant le tableau blanc. En dépit de tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient rien obtenu des trois hommes.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose d'important. Ils sont bien trop soudés pour des types qui ne se sont pas revus depuis trente ans.

- Je suis d'accord, mais comment savoir si ça a un rapport avec notre enquête?

- Tu te rappelles de la question que Castle leur a posée hier? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Euh, laquelle?

- Quand il leur a demandé s'ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible durant leurs années de collège. Ils ont tous les trois réagis, je suis sûre que c'est là que nous devons chercher. Ryan, consulte les archives du Times et vois s'il n'y a pas un fait divers se rapportant à leur collège ou à l'un d'eux, disons entre mille neuf cent quatre-vingts et mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-trois.

Elle fut interrompue par un agent qui lui remit un mot. Esposito avait téléphoné, son entretien avec Rawson n'avait rien donné, il était totalement hors du coup selon lui. Elle décida de consulter la liste des élèves ayant fréquentés les mêmes classes que les cinq hommes durant leur scolarité. Elle savait déjà que leurs routes s'étaient séparées en quatre-vingt-trois, elle décida donc de s'intéresser en priorité à leurs années d'adolescence. En effet, c'est à cette période que les jeunes, en particulier les hommes, étaient le plus susceptibles de faire quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que quelqu'un cherche encore à les tuer trois décennies plus tard. Castle arriva avec un gobelet de café alors qu'elle entamait ses recherches.

- Eh!

- Eh Castle! Merci.

- Vas-y doucement, il vient du distributeur, la salle de repos est inaccessible.

En effet Beckett faillit le recracher. Après toutes ces années à boire le délicieux café de la machine offerte par l'écrivain, elle trouvait celui du distributeur imbuvable. Elle se força tout de même à l'avaler par petites gorgées, elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine.

- Tu es sur quoi?

- La liste des camarades de collège de ces trois idiots. Fit-elle, en désignant du menton les trois civils qui étaient en plein conciliabule dans un coin de l'open space.

Castle se crispa en entendant sa muse, elle n'allait pas manquer de tomber sur son nom.

- Mais ça va te prendre une éternité! Il était parvenu à parler presque normalement.

- Pour le moment je me concentre sur ceux qui étaient dans leurs classes entre quatre-vingts et quatre-vingt-trois.

L'écrivain se détendit imperceptiblement, pour l'instant il passait à travers les mailles du filet. Mais cela n'échappa point à Beckett.

- Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, oui. Désolé, je suis un peu nerveux.

- Nous le sommes tous.

- Que fait Ryan?

- Il se concentre sur les faits divers du Times pour la même période que la mienne.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à se contrôler et à rester impassible.

- Et ça donne quoi?

- Rien pour l'instant, mais nous venons tout juste de commencer.

- Que vous ont révélé nos trois témoins?

- Que dalle! Ils se sont mis d'accord sur leur histoire et n'ont pas arrêté de nous la réciter.

- C'est louche, des innocents n'ont pas besoin d'inventer une histoire.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Rick, ne pouvant aider Beckett et Ryan dans leurs recherches, s'était porté volontaire pour distribuer les sandwichs du déjeuner. Et c'est pourquoi il poussait un petit charriot en compagnie de Reynolds, allant de groupe en groupe pour leur apporter de quoi manger et boire. Alors qu'ils discutaient avec Velasquez et ses coéquipiers, l'un deux: Lebron, s'évanouit en plein milieu d'une phrase. Castle écarta le charriot tandis que Velasquez criait pour appeler les médecins du CDC. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent immédiatement auprès de l'officier inconscient et l'emmenèrent dans une des salles de repos. L'agitation attira l'attention de Gates qui vint aux nouvelles. Quand elle découvrit ce qu'il se passait, elle les informa que les malades se multipliaient dans les étages.

Deux heures plus tard, Gates était avec Watson, et ils faisaient le point de la situation. En ce qui concernait l'étage de la criminelle, il y avait sept malades: six policiers, dont Lewis le coéquipier de Reynolds, et un civil: Gardner. Watson lui fit part de la répartition envisagée pour isoler les malades: cinq d'entre eux iraient dans la salle de repos et les deux derniers dans son bureau. C'est ainsi que Lewis et Gardner furent installés dans le bureau de Gates.

Watson avait rejoint son équipe pour lister l'ensemble des symptômes observés sur toutes les personnes du commissariat atteintes. La liste était non exhaustive, mais elle était terrifiante pour les scientifiques, qui voyaient ainsi leur pire cauchemar prendre vie sous leurs yeux. Cela allait de la toux, en passant par une forte fièvre, des céphalées, des courbatures, pour finir par des saignements de nez, de la conjonctivite et du purpura chez les patients les plus gravement touchés. Un étage fut assigné à chacun des médecins, à charge pour eux d'informer les personnes en quarantaine sur la gravité de la situation, et ce malgré le risque de provoquer une panique. Mais c'était des professionnels aguerris, et ils savaient que s'ils ne leur disaient rien ce serait encore pire. Watson réintégra l'open space de la criminelle et demanda le rassemblement de tout le monde.

- Voilà ce que nous pouvons affirmer à l'heure actuelle: les symptômes que nous avons observés, nous orientent vers une fièvre hémorragique, mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à déterminer de laquelle il s'agit. Maintenant que la maladie s'est déclarée, nous avons plus d'éléments d'information et nous devrions parvenir à l'identifier assez rapidement, ce qui nous permettra de mettre en place un protocole de soins.

- La nouvelle fut accueillie dans un silence de mort, ils étaient sous le choc.

- Je vous demande de garder votre calme, et de continuer les tâches qui vous ont été assignées. Nous avons tous peur, mais nous sommes des officiers entraînés à faire face à toutes sortes de situations, même les plus graves. Cette fois encore, nous trouverons la force de surmonter cette épreuve et comme ce fut le cas après le onze septembre, nous en sortirons plus forts et plus déterminés que jamais. Intervint Gates.

- La plupart des officiers applaudirent à ces paroles, puis tous reprirent leur poste malgré la peur qui les étreignait. Watson, derrière le casque de sa combinaison, pris le temps d'observer quelques-uns des hommes et des femmes dont les vies dépendaient de lui.

Les premiers à attirer son attention furent trois civils. Ils étaient terrifiés, ce qui était compréhensible puisque l'un deux était atteint, mais même le plus teigneux d'entre eux qui ne cessait de mal se comporter depuis le début ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Son regard se porta vers un groupe de policiers à sa droite, dans lequel se trouvaient deux femmes. Durant un instant, il crut voir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de l'une d'elles, il ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau il la regarda attentivement et vit qu'elle était aussi angoissée que les autres. Voilà que maintenant il avait des visions, vivement que toute cette histoire soit finie, qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la gauche et tombèrent sur un groupe de trois personnes. Il reconnaissait deux d'entre-elles. Étant un grand fan des livres de Richard Castle, il l'avait identifié sans mal. Quant à la femme avec lui, il ignorait son nom, mais il était sûr que c'était sa muse, celle qui lui avait inspiré le personnage de Nikki. Tous les deux se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. De là où il se tenait, le médecin avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, pourtant leurs lèvres ne bougeaient pas, c'était étrange. Watson les observait toujours. Pour lui, aucun doute possible, l'écrivain et sa muse étaient en couple, et ce depuis déjà quelques mois. Il était surpris, rien n'avait filtré dans la presse, une telle discrétion était à mille lieues de l'image que les médias donnaient de l'écrivain. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'écrivain inclina légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour acquiescer aux propos de la jeune femme qui pourtant n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Ils brisèrent leur connexion, la jeune policière s'assit à son bureau pour reprendre ses recherches tandis que l'écrivain se dirigeait vers le troisième membre de leur groupe qui avait l'air paniqué. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui parla longuement. Quand il eut fini, le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête, rasséréné. Il retourna rapidement à son poste pour se remettre au travail. L'écrivain se posta devant le tableau blanc et entreprit de le scruter minutieusement.

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres du médecin, non seulement il appréciait l'écrivain, mais il était impressionné par l'homme. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, très loin du play-boy immature et égocentrique que les journaux en avaient fait. Il regarda enfin le capitaine Gates, elle essayait de se montrer forte pour ses hommes, mais il voyait clairement son regard angoissé. Il sortit de son observation et regagna le labo mobile pour procéder à d'autres tests.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la plupart des lumières de l'étage furent éteintes afin de respecter un rythme circadien. Tout le monde avait regagné son lit de camp et petit à petit le sommeil gagna le combat sur l'angoisse et la peur. Castle et Beckett avaient légèrement rapproché leurs lits et ils se tenaient la main, allongés face à face, leurs regards verrouillés ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisé.


	9. Angoisses

**La tension va monter d'un cran avec ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Angoisse (judy1)**

Au petit matin, deux agents furent encore placés en isolement avec eux. Un coup dur pour tout le monde sans parler du fait que le manque de place se faisait sentir. Tous étaient terrifiés. Ils avaient bien conscience de la gravité de la situation et rien n'était vraiment fait pour les rassurer.

C'était tout le remue-ménage fait par le déplacement de lits supplémentaires qui éveilla Castle. Encore à moitié endormi, il tâtonna à la recherche de la main de Kate, comme pour trouver un soutien et lui donner la force d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter une nouvelle journée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il avec une voix encore un peu pâteuse.

- Deux autres agents. Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je sais juste que l'un d'entre eux travaille avec Demming. Avoua Kate en se forçant à sourire.

Castle s'assit sur son lit de camp et les regarda s'installer et prendre leurs marques en discutant avec le Capitaine. Son regard était triste, chargé de doute, d'angoisses et de peurs.

- Ça va aller… Kate mit sa main sur la sienne et se fit la plus rassurante possible. Ils trouveront le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici, on rentrera tous chez nous très bientôt et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un affreux souvenir. On a déjà vécu bien pire, non?

Beckett se forçait à sourire et à prononcer des phrases réconfortantes, mais le ton de sa voix n'y était pas, c'était loin d'être aussi convainquant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Lors d'un gala de charité, c'était pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche scientifique… Commença-t-il à expliquer, le regard vide et le visage d'un condamné à mort. Il y avait des images, des descriptions vraiment atroces au sujet de ces fièvres hémorragiques. Je t'assure que je n'oublierais jamais…

- J'espère que tu avais été généreux! Laissa échapper Kate en serrant sa main.

- Ça commence par de simples courbatures, une petite conjonctivite, et en un rien de temps tu te retrouves…

Il stoppa net, croisa le même regard de Kate, tout aussi angoissé que le sien : un hurlement, un cri strident provenait des toilettes pour hommes.

Gates et Beckett furent les premières à réagir et à se rendre sur place et découvrir un homme allongé sur le sol. Il s'agissait de Benjamin Clark, l'entrepreneur. L'un des civils qui se trouvait dans leurs locaux pour répondre à certaines questions visant à arrêter un criminel pour sa propre sécurité.

Le premier réflexe de Kate fut de chercher son pouls, mais n'en trouvant aucun, elle regarda désespérément sa supérieure qui compris de suite que s'en était fini pour lui. La Capitaine contacta donc le Docteur Watson qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

Le Docteur l'examina avant de se tourner vers Gates et Beckett alors que Ryan et Castle essayaient tant bien que mal d'interdire les lieux aux petits curieux.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Clark s'est plaint de douleurs ou de nausée? Demanda le médecin en s'adressant aux enquêtrices.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent perplexes. Aucune d'elles n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange avec cet homme. Depuis l'annonce de la fièvre hémorragique, même si les choses étaient difficiles, chacun essayait de digérer la nouvelle.

- Désolée Docteur, il n'avait rien dit en tout cas. Répondit Gates alors que le Docteur Watson les regardait avec insistance, attendant toujours sa réponse.

- Non… Il n'y a aucun signe d'hémorragie, sa température est tout à fait normale. A aucun moment je ne l'ai entendu se plaindre de maux de tête ou de vomissements. Je suis désolé Capitaine, mais je crains que cet homme ne soit pas mort de la fièvre hémorragique. Affirma-t-il en se relevant. Pour en être certain et déterminer la cause exacte de sa mort, il faudrait pouvoir pratiquer une autopsie.

- Sauf qu'il est impossible de le transférer à la morgue, il risque de contaminer le personnel. Fit remarquer Kate en regardant le Docteur.

- Elle a raison. Même s'il n'est pas mort de la fièvre hémorragique et qu'il n'avait développé aucun symptôme, rien ne prouve qu'il ne soit pas porteur du virus!

- On peut le transférer dans une cellule ! Proposa Gates à tout hasard. Vous pourrez lui faire les examens nécessaires pour déterminer s'il est porteur ou pas?

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Je commencerai par lui faire une prise de sang, mais les résultats peuvent prendre du temps à arriver. Proposa le Médecin un peu à court d'idée.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Gates et le Docteur commencèrent à discuter des problèmes que ça risquait d'occasionner et de solutions à apporter alors que Beckett se penchait sur le corps et commençait à fouiller dans ses poches, redoutant d'y trouver un bristol, ce qui serait le signe qu'un assassin se trouverait parmi eux.

C'est dans la poche arrière de la combinaison qu'elle le trouva : « RR 3-1 avant ton tour ». Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Voilà, maintenant elle en était certaine : non seulement Benjamin Clark n'était pas mort d'un quelconque virus, mais un tueur en série se trouvait bien à l'intérieur de ce poste. Sur le moment, elle se demandait lequel des deux était le plus dangereux : l'attaque chimique, ou lui?

Beckett sortait des toilettes pour hommes quand elle vit le regard de Rick se poser sur le bristol qu'elle tenait toujours en mains. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'elle vit son visage se décomposer. C'est comme s'il venait de recevoir une terrible nouvelle.

Castle partit s'isoler dans la salle de repos. Encore un mort…Un de plus et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter ça? Il n'était même pas sûr de la savoir.

_«Allez Rick, un peu de courage! Trois cadavres déjà. C'est le moment de dire ce que tu sais… Kate va-t'en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt, mais c'est le moment où jamais»_ Se parla-t-il à lui-même devant la machine à café. _« Oui? Je vais tout dire à Beckett. Je vais lui dire que je connaissais ces hommes, je lui parlerai aussi de Johnny… Je vais tout lui dire»_ S'assura Castle en continuant à se parler à lui-même à voix basse.

Kate s'approcha de la salle de repos et le regarda marmonner tout seul. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il était vraiment très inquiet, et pour qu'il soit dans cet état, ça devait être plus qu'une histoire de bouquin. Il était impossible qu'il se fasse autant de soucis uniquement pour son dernier roman, il y avait forcément autre chose et elle comptait bien le découvrir.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul, Castle stoppa son petit monologue pour remettre cette sorte de masque sur son visage, affirmant que tout allait bien. Elle prit une tasse de café, la remplit et la tendit à son petit ami tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête de faire semblant. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, et depuis plusieurs jours déjà ! Qu'est ce qui…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Rick venait de virer au blanc- transparent avant de s'évanouir sous ses yeux. Elle posa la tasse qu'elle avait toujours en mains et se précipita sur lui. Il respirait encore, mais son front était brûlant.

Les Docteurs Darwin et Watson arrivèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils l'examinèrent rapidement mais le verdict était sans appel : Castle était contaminé. Il fut transporté dans le bureau de Gates et allongé sur un lit.

Après le départ des médecins, Kate s'installa aux côtés de Rick en lui tenant la main.

_«Oh non Rick. Ce n'est pas possible. Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans tes bras. Non, je sais, c'est bien réel… Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi. Comment allons-nous faire pour résoudre cette enquête si tu ne nous aides pas avec tes histoires qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je te promets d'arrêter le responsable de ce chaos, mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner»_

Gates passait juste prendre des nouvelles, mais en entrant dans son bureau, elle resta un instant à regarder la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Beckett, cette femme si forte, était en larmes. Assise aux côtés de son partenaire, lui passant délicatement un linge humide sur le front pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre. Un geste inutile, certes, mais d'une telle douceur qu'elle préféra les laisser et faire demi-tour.

_« Mon Dieu! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Richard Castle, non seulement on va avoir toute la presse sur le dos, mais Beckett va s'écrouler…Je n'ai plus qu'à aller secouer le reste de l'équipe pour vite trouver le responsable. Avec un peu de chance, on le trouvera à temps et on obtiendra un antidote efficace»_

Ryan était assis à son bureau. De là où il était, il voyait tout ce qui se passait dans le bureau de la capitaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Kate et d'imaginer la détresse qui devait l'habiter en ce moment même.

_« Pauvre Beckett… Castle est fort, il va lutter. Elle n'a jamais pu s'en débarrasser auparavant, ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui va en venir à bout ! Punaise Kevin, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu essaies d'avoir de l'humour ! Mais bon, sûr qu'il va s'en sortir… C'est CASTLE. Bon allez, concentre toi un peu et continue tes recherches, ça leur sera plus utile que de continuer à les observer sans rien faire»_

Avant de se remettre au travail, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la photo de Jenny et soupira en se disant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi en ce moment pour être avec elle à la maison.


	10. Jubilation

**Un petit tour du côté obscur de la force avec ce chapitre! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jubilation (Milka)**

Le malaise de Rick avait retourné le commissariat. Les malades affluaient et les inquiétudes grandissaient, même si la plupart essayait de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas déclencher un vent de panique. Tous étaient soucieux, ils se jetaient des petits regards furtifs à la fois de compassion et de peur. Mais au grand soulagement de tous, tout le monde se soutenait. Ceux qui tenaient encore le coup, compatissaient à la douleur et au chagrin de ceux dont les proches et amis avaient chuté face aux premiers symptômes de la fièvre hémorragique. Chacun essayait de se serrer les coudes et de ne pas se laisser abattre par la situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Pendant l'effervescence autour de Castle pour l'assister et l'installer dans le bureau de Gates, un membre du commissariat s'était installé tranquillement à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient, il semblait paisible et vraiment peu inquiet face à la situation et la tournure dramatique des derniers évènements. Assis à son bureau et ayant une vue ouverte sur presque tout le commissariat, cette personne en profita pour observer tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle semblait jubiler à la situation et esquissa un sourire discret lorsque son regard s'attarda sur Beckett qui sortait du bureau de sa Chef, complètement anéantie et inquiète pour son amant.

_«Quel plaisir de les voir tous dans cet état-là, avec leurs mines défaites et leurs visages tirés par l'angoisse. Mon plan s'exécute parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant, tout se déroule exactement comme je l'avais prévu… Vingt ans que je prévois cela, vingt ans que j'attends enfin ce moment pour pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance et leur faire payer ma souffrance et sa mort. Qu'ils souffrent autant que j'ai souffert toutes ses années, qu'ils payent pour leur crime et je serais enfin comblé ! J'ai attendu toutes ces années, mais aujourd'hui le plaisir en est multiplié. Eux qui se croient innocents et qui ont fait passer sa mort pour accidentelle en payent enfin le prix aujourd'hui. Et c'est si facile de les détruire !_

_Toute cette planification n'était finalement qu'un jeu pour moi. Il faut dire que le trafic d'êtres humains a été une révélation… Lorsque j'ai eu vent du démantèlement de ce trafic, tout s'est installé dans ma tête et tout s'est combiné à merveille pour savoir comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour accomplir ma vengeance. Et ces pauvres africains, qui étaient pour la plupart malades, ne le savent pas mais ils sont ceux qui m'ont inspiré le traitement que je voulais leur faire subir ici. Quoi de mieux qu'une fièvre hémorragique pour installer la panique à bord et réunir toutes mes proies au même endroit ?_

_De plus j'ai déjà contracté cette maladie donc aujourd'hui les effets sur moi sont quasiment nuls. Tous les avantages sont là, je ne peux pas à nouveau contracter les symptômes, ce qui me permet d'être au mieux de ma forme pendant qu'eux souffrent de leur fièvre, et pendant que tous paniquent face à cette maladie dont ils ignorent le vrai nom, je peux mettre à exécution mon plan et tuer mes dernières victimes_.

_Avoir les idées pour exécuter mon plan était déjà un grand pas dans l'avancé de mon accomplissement, mais encore fallait-il trouver les moyens de le mettre en œuvre. Je me souviens encore des péripéties et de tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour voler ces tubes de prélèvements sanguins contaminés. Et une fois chose faite, du peu de temps et de matériel qu'il m'a fallu pour transformer ce liquide en gaz._

_Maintenant le mal est répandu, mon gaz, ma création, a été entièrement dispersé dans tout l'immeuble et cela me permet d'avoir à portée de mains mes prochaines victimes ! Ils sont tellement naïfs, sans le savoir ils m'ont servi sur un plateau d'argent mes quatre dernières victimes. Quand je pense déjà à la facilité que j'ai eu à empoisonner Daniels, Backer et aujourd'hui Clark, je me dis que la suite des réjouissances va être encore plus facile puisque j'ai de l'aide parmi les gens qui protègent ceux que je vise. Mais même sans cette aide mon plan aurait été effectué à la perfection. Ils sont tellement faibles, et ma vengeance est tellement grande que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter._

_Ma première victime Daniels était un coup d'essai, je me suis introduit chez lui avec aisance. De nos jours les serrures ne sont plus aussi sûres, il n'y a pas que dans les films qu'on peut les crocheter. Et je me souviens alors du plaisir que j'ai pris à mélanger un peu de ricine avec chacun de ses aliments, sans en oublier un seul. Puis comment j'ai introduit des antihistaminiques dans toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool pour en accentuer l'effet. Comme ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à le surveiller pendant ma pause déjeuné, le regarder sortir de chez lui, empoisonné sans qu'il ne le sache, et appeler les flics anonymement pour signaler une conduite dangereuse lorsqu'il prendrait sa voiture. Quant au mot, c'était très facile une fois Daniels arrêté et la voiture sans surveillance, je l'ai glissé dans la boîte à gant pour que Beckett ou son équipe le trouve._

_Pour empoisonner Backer, un jeu d'enfant aussi. Il m'a suffi de me rendre à l'une de ses soirées branchées dans sa boîte de nuit et de verser la colchicine dans son verre. Ça n'a vraiment pas été difficile, la boîte de nuit était bondée, Backer était occupé par ci, par là avec de nombreuses jeunes filles et il laissait constamment traîner son verre sur le bar pendant qu'il discutait, voire plus, avec l'une d'entre elles. Et pour le mot, je lui ai glissé ici, lorsqu'il est venu au commissariat. Je l'ai bousculé à sa sortie de l'ascenseur et le lui ai introduit ni vu ni connu dans sa poche de manteau. Chose faite, la police de New York avait maintenant deux meurtres sur le dos, et s'ils avaient bien compris mon message il en restait encore quatre. Le jeu ne faisait que de commencer._

_Quant à Clark, ça avait été le plus simple. Il m'était tellement facile de l'approcher depuis que nous étions en quarantaine et il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le moment opportun pour l'empoisonner. J'avais stratégiquement, et sans me faire repérer, mélangé du curare à son café. Et le tour était joué. Il allait boire son café sans rien sentir d'anormal et quelques temps plus tard il s'effondrerait en plein commissariat._

_La ricine, les antihistaminiques, la colchicine, et le curare… Je constatais avec plaisir que les idées ne me manquaient pas. Pour dire vrai, le marché noir en était en grande partie responsable. On peut y trouver de tout et du grand n'importe quoi, il suffit d'y mettre le prix et vous voilà servi..._

_Maintenant avec trois corps sur le dos, les policiers ne faisaient plus les fiers. Je semais la zizanie partout autour de moi et la fièvre hémorragique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je jubilais en constatant mon œuvre. Tout le travail préparé depuis des mois s'effectuait à la perfection jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et bientôt je pourrais être fière d'avoir mis un terme à leur liberté»_

Après être restée un certain temps assise à son bureau, cette personne aux pensées machiavéliques et maléfiques sortit de sa transe et se leva en direction de la salle de repos. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se prépara un nouveau café et profita de ce moment pour, à nouveau et furtivement, jeter un coup d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout en buvant son café, ses pensées ne la quittaient pas, elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux personnes à éliminer avant de pouvoir enfin s'occuper de Richard Rodgers, toujours mal en point dans le bureau de Gates.


	11. Souvenir tragique

**Enfin, voici le moment que beaucoup attendent, la confession de Castle!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Et merci pour les Reviews! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Souvenir tragique**

Kate était terrorisée par l'état dans lequel, l'homme qu'elle aimait, se trouvait, le pire était arrivé. Elle lui toucha le front, il était toujours brûlant, le médecin avait dit que le médicament mettrait un petit moment avant d'agir. Il avait légèrement repris conscience pendant quelques minutes, juste assez longtemps pour répondre laconiquement aux questions du Dr Watson. Maux de tête, courbatures et fièvre étaient les seuls symptômes qu'il avait pour le moment, mais son état allait empirer Kate le savait. Il en avait été ainsi pour les autres malades dix, rien qu'à leur étage.

Elle lui caressa le visage avec tendresse et lui murmura.

- Je t'en prie mon amour, bats-toi…pour nous…pour ta famille. Je vais te laisser un petit moment mais je te promets de revenir très vite…. Je t'aime Rick…. Reste avec moi…

La jeune femme ne put continuer, elle avait la gorge serrée, elle avait besoin de s'isoler. C'était trop dur, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres sèches de Rick et sortit précipitamment. Elle alla s'enfermer dans une pièce d'observation et se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle fondit en larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, de petits coups discrets contre la porte se firent entendre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement et Ryan entra, il prit place à ses côtés et fit une chose, qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il dort…mais il a toujours de la fièvre.

- Ça va aller… il s'en sortira, il….

- Ne dis pas de conneries Ryan! S'emporta-t-elle, tu sais bien qu'il n'y rien à faire! si certaines sont bénignes la plupart sont mortelles!

- Eh, je sais tout ça, j'étais là moi aussi quand le Dr Watson nous a fait son petit speech. Mais j'ai rediscuté avec lui et le Dr Darwin. Ils sont au moins sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas du virus Ebola ni de la Dengue.

- Tu crois que ça va me rassurer?

- Non mais dans beaucoup de cas les patients s'en remettent, il faut les hydrater, faire tomber la fièvre…ce genre de choses. Même si parfois les saignements peuvent être impressionnants, ça aussi ça peut être traité….tu sais je n'ai pas tout compris et encore moins retenu les noms des médicaments. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont plus ou moins « rassurés » car les plus touchés, comme Lewis qui saigne du nez et des muqueuses, sont stables. S'il n'y a pas d'améliorations, ça n'empire pas et ils disent que c'est bon signe…alors je veux les croire.

- Et…ils ne sauraient pas, par hasard, de quelle fièvre hémorragique il s'agit?

- Non, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Watson et Hammer lorsqu'ils se sont relayés pour les recherches. Ils ont parlé de virus pathogènes, de mutations, de sources modifiées…enfin rien de compréhensible pour le pauvre policier que je suis.

- Pour moi non plus….

- Chacun son job!

- Et si on faisait le nôtre ? Je te rappelle que nous avons un cadavre de plus dans cette affaire depuis ce matin. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Pas faux, il fit de même. Tu crois que lui aussi a été empoisonné il y a plusieurs jours?

- Je le pense mais sans une autopsie, difficile d'en être sûr. Elle se retourna juste avant de sortir de la pièce. Au fait, merci Ryan et excuses-moi de m'être agacée contre toi.

- Bah, c'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire, montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Gates les vit discuter devant le tableau et s'approcha d'eux. A la mine défaite de Beckett, il lui était inutile de demander des nouvelles de l'écrivain.

- Beckett, Ryan, que faites-vous?

- On poursuit l'enquête chef, tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment, c'est que tous les cinq sont des amis d'enfance, que quelqu'un les tue les uns après les autres pour atteindre une 6ème personne dont on ne sait rien pour l'instant. Résuma Kate

- Et si ce fameux R.R faisait lui aussi parti de leur passé ? Un autre enfant, peut-être plus vieux ou plus jeune, supposa le capitaine.

- Possible et ils auraient été mêlés à un évènement tragique, ce qui nous confirmerait le mobile du tueur : la vengeance. Conclut Ryan.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller interroger Frazer?

- Il ne nous dira rien…pour le moment. Mais si nous trouvons une piste j'aurais des arguments pour le faire parler.

- Je vais vous aider, il va falloir éplucher les listes de tous les élèves et relever les noms de tous ceux dont les initiales sont R.R.

- Et tout ça de 80 à 83, Ryan tu vas affiner tes cherches dans tous les journaux de l'époque s'il y eu des affaires de meurtres ou d'accidents mortels impliquant un ou des enfants.

- Ça va être long, se plaignit-il pour la forme.

- Et ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque…malheureusement. Se tournant vers Gates, vous avez des nouvelles de l'agent Fallon?

- Oui, mais rien de nouveau. Aucune revendication pour l'attaque et la sécurité intérieure n'a aucune piste. Ils ont trouvé une bouteille pressurisée avec un tuyau sur le toit, fixée au système de ventilation. Elle est au CDC pour analyse.

- Et avec ce qui se dit dans les journaux télévisés, comment réagissent les gens ?

- Curieusement il n'y a pas eu de mouvement de panique, certes certains sont partis mais la grande majorité des newyorkais restent calme.

- C'est toujours ça. Et le Dr Watson?

- Il parle de faire évacuer les malades, mais cela va prendre du temps aux vus des précautions nécessaires à prendre.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils vérifiaient les listes et les articles de presse. Kate passa à l'année 1982, et commença à lire les noms des enfants de 6ème. Le capitaine faisait de même avec l'année 1981, elles avaient relevé un total de 35 noms. À la deuxième page, Beckett souffla, elle avait besoin d'un café, elle allait se lever et leur proposer de faire une pause lorsque Ryan s'exclama.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! Il eut immédiatement toute leur attention. En janvier 1983 un jeune garçon du nom de Johnny Rocco, âgé de 11 ans, a été retrouvé noyé dans l'étang gelé d'un petit parc à environ un kilomètre de chez lui. Il serait apparemment sorti tard dans la soirée, le vendredi 21 janvier 1983. Personne n'a pu donner d'explication sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter son domicile. La police a conclu à un accident, l'enfant n'aurait pas vu qu'il marchait sur la glace à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait tout. C'est son meilleur ami qui a découvert son corps le samedi matin…

- Tu as un nom?

- Non, ça dit juste que ce garçon avait le même âge et qu'il était dans la même classe. Et qu'il a été extrêmement choqué.

- Peut-être ce R.R, suggéra Gates.

- Possible, essaie de trouver le rapport de police, je sais que ça risque d'être long mais il nous le faut. Je vais voir s'il y avait un RR dans sa classe en attendant.

- Attends! Beaucoup de dossiers ont commencé à être numérisés, je vais peut-être l'avoir assez vite…alors le nom du détective est donné dans l'article, Tom Granger. Donne-moi cinq minutes!

- Si tu ne trouves pas, on demandera à Espo d'aller aux archives et de nous le faire passer.

- Je l'ai!

- Alors le nom du gamin?

- J'y suis…oh merde. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Kate en voyant l'air effaré de l'irlandais.

- Regarde. Il fit pivoter son écran.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai…pas lui. Elle croisa le regard de Ryan, elle était tout aussi abasourdie que lui.

- Vous connaissez ce Richard Rodgers? De toute évidence c'est notre R.R.

- C'est….Castle, répondit Kate presque dans un murmure.

- Oui il a changé de nom lorsqu'il a publié son premier roman, précisa Kevin en voyant l'air interrogateur de sa supérieure.

- D'accord, voyons ce que dit ce rapport

Tous trois se placèrent devant l'écran et commencèrent leur lecture, il était dit que le jeune Richard Rodgers, âgé de 11 ans également, avait retrouvé le corps de son ami, bloqué sous la glace du petit étang. Les policiers avaient été prévenus par des promeneurs qui avaient entendu des cris provenant du parc. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvé le garçon tenant son ami contre lui. Il avait apparemment réussi à briser la fine couche de glace qui s'était reformée et à sortir celui-ci de l'eau.

Ils avaient tenté de l'écarter mais il avait refusé de bouger et avait carrément « piqué une crise ». Ils avaient donc appelé sa mère, Martha Rodgers, mais elle ne réussit pas à le convaincre. Il refusait obstinément de laisser son ami. Ce fut le jeune médecin légiste, le Dr Clark Murray, qui arriva à le convaincre. Ensuite le jeune garçon s'était muré dans le silence et n'avait répondu à aucune des questions posées par les policiers, curieux de savoir comment il avait pu savoir que le jeune Johnny serait là. C'est sa mère qui leur expliqua que c'était leur endroit préféré pour jouer. Ils venaient y faire du patin à glace et traversaient le parc tous les jours pour se rendre et revenir de l'école.

L'autopsie n'avait montré aucune violence faite contre Johnny Rocco, et avait conclu à une mort accidentelle par noyade. L'enquête de la police avait démontré que le garçon devait courir au moment où il était tombé dans l'étang. Et il était bien seul, car les uniques traces de pas laissées dans la neige étaient les siennes. En remontant les traces ils étaient arrivés à un vieil immeuble qu'ils avaient inspecté. Les policiers y avaient trouvé des systèmes mécaniques, installés là dans le but d'effrayer quiconque rentrerait dans le bâtiment la nuit. Très vite en interrogeant les enfants du collège ils obtinrent le nom de cinq garçons plus âgés, Charles Daniels, James Backer, Duane Frazer, Benjamin Clark et Harry Gardner. Ils dirent qu'ils avaient bien 'piégé' l'immeuble mais pour faire peur aux filles. Car c'était un moyen efficace de draguer, lorsqu'elles se jetaient dans leurs bras, mortes de peur. Et Non ils n'y avaient pas été avec Johnny.

Le policier en charge de l'affaire Tom Granger avait confirmé la mort accidentelle dans sa conclusion. Pour lui le jeune Rocco avait dû vouloir visiter cet immeuble et, pris de peur s'était enfui en courant dans la nuit, paniqué il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il se précipitait sur la glace.

Kate s'appuya contre le bureau plus que secouée, elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Ryan et Gates étaient eux aussi sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Beckett, je sais que ça va être difficile, mais…

- Je dois questionner Castle, finit-elle.

- Ensuite nous nous occuperons de Frazer, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas claire dans cette histoire. Pourquoi le tueur voudrait s'en prendre à Castle alors qu'il était le meilleur ami de Rocco, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Je vais aller voir s'il est en mesure de parler. Voyant justement le Dr Darwin sortir du bureau, elle l'arrêta au passage. Docteur comment va-t-il?

- Des marques de purpura ont fait leur apparition sur ses bras et son torse, mais la fièvre a un peu diminué.

- Est-ce qu'il est conscient?

- Oui, il vient de se réveiller, si vous aller le voir ménagez-le, il est très fatigué. Mais il vous a demandée.

- Merci, je ferai attention.

Dans le bureau Rick, malgré son état, était soulagé. Il avait demandé des nouvelles de Kate, Ryan et Gates et avait été content d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bien. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant lui fit tourner la tête, il esquissa un sourire qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il vit la mine grave de la jeune femme. Alors il comprit qu'elle savait, il allait tout lui dire, d'ailleurs c'était son intention. C'est pour cela qu'il avait prié le docteur d'aller la chercher. Kate prit une chaise, et s'installa près de lui. Il détourna les yeux quand elle lui saisit la main.

- Rick, regarde-moi. Sa voix était douce.

- Tu sais pour Johnny?

- Oui, mais toi, tu avais compris pourquoi on s'en prenait à eux, tu savais que R.R c'était toi? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non Kate, je te jure, je ne savais rien. Je t'en prie crois-moi, il s'agitait, sur la défensive. La mort de Daniels a réveillé des souvenirs en moi. Je savais sans savoir, je te jure, j'y comprenais rien moi-même jusqu'à dimanche matin. Il faut me croire, je ne t'ai rien caché, il parlait vite et s'énervait de plus en plus.

- Calme-toi Rick, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et se reprocha aussitôt de lui avoir parlé si durement. Je ne demande qu'à te croire et à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi. Alors tu vas tout me dire, mais posément, sans te presser d'accord?

- Oui, pardonne-moi Kate…c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, une larme s'échappa puis une deuxième. C'est de ma faute si Johnny est mort et c'est aussi à cause de moi que les autres sont morts.

- Eh tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai lu le rapport, c'était un accident. Et à moins que tu m'avoues avoir tué nos trois victimes, tu n'y es pour rien non plus.

- C'est… il avait la gorge tellement sèche qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Tiens, bois un peu, elle porta un verre avec une paille jusqu'à sa bouche. Je ne veux plus entendre de bêtises de ce genre, on est bien d'accord? Il acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Raconte-moi, prends ton temps.

- Je…je ne t'ai pas menti en disant que je savais sans savoir et… je ne t'ai rien caché non plus, du moins rien caché d'important pour l'enquête. Je te le jure Kate, il faut me croire, il recommençait à s'exciter.

- Chut, je te crois Rick. Elle posa sa main sur son front la fièvre était remontée et cela risquait de s'aggraver, s'il continuait à stresser. Ça va aller, mais essaie de te calmer, elle se doutait que son état ne faisait qu'accentuer ses craintes qu'elle ne le croit pas. Tu promets?

- Oui… ça a débuté jeudi. En apprenant le nom de la victime, j'ai eu un choc, je me suis senti….bizarre, une sensation étrange qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui, j'en étais certain n'avez rien à voir avec le Hockey. Cette nuit-là je me suis réveillé en sursaut vers 3h00 et je n'avais que le nom de Daniels en tête. Quand… tu es venu dans mon bureau le matin, il ferma les yeux et soupira, j'ai fait semblant d'écrire.

Malgré ses paupières baissées, Castle détourna son regard comme pour éviter de sentir celui de Kate sur lui. C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, il se rappela la fois où il avait sous-entendu que mentir par omission n'était pas courageux mais lâche… il avait fait exactement la même chose. L'écrivain sentit la main de la jeune femme raffermir sa prise sur la sienne, alors que de l'autre elle lui caressait la joue avec douceur.

- On peut arrêter si tu veux.

- Non, il osa de nouveau la regarder. Il faut que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant… tant que je suis encore lucide.

Aucun des deux ne parla, c'était inutile, ils savaient ce qu'impliquaient ces quelques mots. Kate vit la lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux, malgré ses propres peurs elle lui sourit. Elle voulait lui transmettre la force de se battre car il était évident que Rick avait baissé les bras. Et ça, ce n'était pas lui, cette affaire devait vraiment l'avoir abattu pour qu'il en soit arrivé à ce point. Elle espérait que le fait de tout lui dire, l'aiderait à se reprendre. C'est d'une voix douce qu'elle l'incita à poursuivre.

- Continue.

- Lorsqu'on a trouvé le bristol… je me suis de nouveau senti mal sans en comprendre la raison. Bien sûr j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon nom, le vrai, en voyant les initiales. Mais que pouvais-je te dire. Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'interrompit.

Aussitôt Kate lui donna à boire, elle s'inquiétait, il avait les yeux brillant de fièvre et des cernes commençaient à apparaître. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il aille à l'essentiel mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le brusquer. Il la remercia et reprit.

- Et puis les gars ont trouvé ce Ronald Rawson, alors je me suis dit que mon imagination me jouait un mauvais tour. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant et je dois dire que pour une fois j'étais ravi que Gina me harcelle. Ça m'a permis de cacher mon trouble sous une fausse contrariété et m'a aussi donné une bonne excuse pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau ce soir-là. Il marqua une pause mais cette fois laissa son regard ancré dans celui de Kate. J'ai… j'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire mais sur mon écran ce que je voyais c'était ces deux initiales R.R, elles m'obsédaient. C'était comme si elles me hurlaient, rappelle-toi ! réfléchis ! et puis c'est arrivé, j'ai eu des flashs, de vieux souvenirs de mon passé, mais ils étaient confus…il se racla la gorge, accepta une nouvelle fois l'eau que Kate lui proposa et après un soupir, continua. Enfin plus exactement, les souvenirs étaient précis mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi ils pourraient être liés à l'affaire. Et pourquoi ceux-ci précisément, je les avais enfouis si profondément en moi pour ne plus souffrir depuis si longtemps, une larme coula suivie par d'autres.

- C'étaient des souvenirs de ton ami Johnny, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui et d'autres. Johnny et moi étions comme des frères, inséparables et bien-sûr à la recherche de toutes sortes de mauvaises blagues à faire à nos camarades. Il planifiait et faisait le guet pendant que j'exécutais le plan. Combien de fois j'ai entendu le directeur hurler « Richard Rodgers dans mon bureau, sur le champ ! » alors que Johnny riait aux éclats. Le moins drôle était quand ma mère arrivait suite à un coup de fil de ce dernier. Mais cela ne nous arrêtait pas… jusqu'à la blague de trop.

- Tu veux dire que tu… vous avez blessé un de vos camarades ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kate y voyant une raison qui expliquerait le mobile du tueur.

- Non ! nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à personne ! s'écria Castle malgré son état. Mais c'est pour ça que Johny s'est noyé ce matin-là en faisant du patin à glace…

- Mais il... commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais c'est ce que mon subconscient a gardé comme souvenir, une protection en quelque sorte, devançant sa question, tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Pour moi il s'était noyé en faisant du patin seul, car ma mère m'avait consigné dans ma chambre après mon énième exploit qui, la veille m'avait valu une exclusion d'une semaine du collège. J'ai peut-être choisi cette version parce que pour moi les moments où nous patinions étaient un bon souvenir, Johnny était vraiment doué et je l'admirais beaucoup. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Ensuite je me suis rappelé notre déménagement et ma mère m'annonçant du même coup qu'elle allait me mettre en pension. J'étais seul, je me suis renfermé et c'est à cette période que j'ai commencé à mettre mes sentiments par écrit dans mes histoires.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé le matin ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Est-ce que tu vois un lien entre ce que je viens de te raconter et la mort de Daniels? interrogea-t-il en retour.

- Non, effectivement.

- Donc ces souvenirs au lieu de m'aider à trouver un semblant de réponse n'ont fait qu'accentuer mon trouble et ma frustration de ne pas comprendre. Mais les évènements de ce samedi se sont enchaînés si vite, l'arrivée de Backer, sa mort subite quelques instant plus tard et toujours ce bristol m'ont plongé un peu plus dans la confusion. Toute la journée j'ai cherché désespérément un lien entre eux et moi. Car j'étais sûr d'au moins une chose, ils faisaient tous les deux partie de mon passé. Et j'en ai eu confirmation lorsque vous avez découvert dans quel collège ils avaient été. Il se remit à tousser.

- Tu peux faire une pause si tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, j'ai presque fini. Lui assura-t-il, puis lorsque vous avez parlé de Gardner, Clark et Frazer, j'ai enfin su, ma mémoire s'est comme débloquée, du moins une partie, je me souvenais très bien de la « bande des 5 », mais toujours pas de ce que j'avais pu faire pour être lié à eux et pour qu'un tueur me considère comme son but ultime. Je savais que tu finirais par trouver mon nom dans la liste des élèves. Que tu me demanderais pourquoi je ne t'avais rien dit et que tu allais être furieuse contre moi…. Comme maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas en colère Rick, je veux juste connaître la vérité.

- Moi aussi c'est ce que je voulais à ce moment-là. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit, je voulais mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et m'en servir lorsque nous interrogerions les 3 types le lendemain. Peut-être que s'ils pensaient que je savais quelque chose ils parleraient.

- Mais tu ne te rappelais toujours pas de la vraie cause de la mort de ton ami.

- Non, j'ai passé la nuit à tout repasser en revue et ce n'est que lorsque je préparais le café que tout m'est revenu brusquement. J'ai eu la vision du visage de Johnny coincé sous la glace qui s'était reformée et qui me fixait sans me voir. Maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi je disais que j'étais fautif. Lui et moi voulions à tout prix être acceptés par la « bande des 5 », on était vraiment prêt à tout pour cela. Ils étaient populaires, tout le monde les aimait bien. Nous les avons tellement harcelé qu'ils ont fini par donner leur accord, à la condition que nous passions une épreuve. Ça devait se passer ce fameux vendredi soir, ils nous avaient donné rendez-vous devant cet immeuble abandonné à minuit exactement. Seulement c'est ce même jour que j'ai été dans la classe de biologie, que j'ai mis toutes les souris dans un sac pour les relâcher dans les vestiaires des filles pendant leur cours de Gym. Ce qui m'a valu l'expulsion et d'être consigné dans ma chambre pour une durée illimitée par ma mère. Johnny n'habitait que trois maisons plus loin et le soir on communiquait toujours par Talkie-Walkie avant de dormir. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller seul, mais il m'a répondu qu'il devait y aller au contraire, qu'il leur dirait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir pour qu'il me donne une deuxième chance. Je lui ai fait promettre de m'appeler dès qu'il serait rentré pour me raconter. Seulement il n'en a rien fait et moi je me suis endormi. Le matin quand je me suis réveillé j'ai essayé de l'appeler en vain, j'ai pensé qu'il dormait toujours et je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai trouvé ma mère au téléphone elle paraissait bouleversée. J'ai su que c'était grave quand elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit que Mme harper avait appelé la police parce que Johnny n'était pas là et n'avait apparemment pas dormi dans son lit, j'ai su qu'il avait dû y avoir un problème avec «l'épreuve».

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit?

- Je voulais retrouver mon ami, les explications ce seraient pour plus tard. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre j'ai enfilé ma parka par-dessus mon pyjama, mis mes boots et je suis sorti de la maison en courant. Pour aller à l'immeuble, j'ai coupé par le parc parce que c'était plus rapide. J'ai longé l'étang et c'est là que j'ai vu un cercle de glace moins dense et non recouvert de neige. Je me suis précipité en priant pour que l'idée à laquelle je venais de penser soit fausse. Mais…sa voix s'étrangla et il pleura de nouveau.

Kate quitta sa chaise et s'agenouilla près du lit, elle lui posa une main sur la joue, essuyant ses larmes du pouce alors qu'elle passait l'autre dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, Castle s'apaisa enfin.

_«Je croisai le regard de l'homme que j'aimais et ce que j'y vis me bouleversa au point que j'eus beaucoup de mal à retenir mes larmes. Il y avait une telle détresse dans ses yeux devenus si sombres, je devais me montrer forte devant lui. Il souffrait déjà bien assez, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, inutile de lui donner un autre sujet d'inquiétude. Rien d'étonnant qu'avec le drame qu'il avait vécu, il ait occulté cette partie de sa vie, se forgeant un faux souvenir pour y faire face. Il avait raison, même s'il m'en avait parlé dès le début, cela n'aurait pas aidé dans l'enquête. Cependant je lui en voulais tout de même de ne pas avoir partagé son malaise avec moi, je me disais que s'il s'était ouvert à moi, j'aurais pu l'aider à gérer cette angoisse qui le tenaillait. Et il n'aurait pas attendu pour tout me dire lorsque sa mémoire lui était revenue partiellement. Seulement cette attaque inexplicable avait eu lieu et on avait tous eu d'autres préoccupations en tête. Mais c'est une discussion que nous aurions plus tard, il devait comprendre qu'il pouvait me faire confiance quel que soit son problème. Pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il se batte et qu'il sache que je le croyais quand il disait qu'il voulait tout me dire. Je devais le laisser se reposer maintenant, il était fatigué et fiévreux, de plus je venais de remarquer que la poche du produit qu'on lui donnait par perfusion était vide. J'allais me lever lorsqu'il me retint par le bras»_

- Non attends, j'ai….je veux te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Ce n'est pas utile Rick, nous avons le rapport de police et puis nous pouvons aller voir Mme Harper.

- Je… voulais dire pour… moi. S'il te plait!

- D'accord, mais après je veux que tu te reposes, on est bien d'accord.

- Oui. Quand j'ai vu Johnny j'ai totalement perdu pied, tout ce dont je me souviens de ce moment précis c'est que j'ai tapé comme un fou sur la glace en l'appelant, elle s'est brisée et je l'ai sorti de là, je ne sais comment. Je sais que j'ai hurlé sur beaucoup de monde, je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami, l'abandonner encore une fois. Je me souviens avoir parlé à un homme qui m'a dit qu'il devait l'emmener mais il m'a promis qu'il prendrait bien soin de lui. Je l'ai laissé faire puis ma mère m'a ramené chez nous. Je refusais de parler, ne manger presque pas et je ne dormais pas beaucoup non plus, je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne Johnny, il me manquait tellement et je m'en voulais aussi. Le lundi matin, ma mère est partie à une audition je crois et m'a laissé sous la surveillance d'une baby-sitter. C'était une fille à peine plus veille que moi, elle s'est plantée devant la TV sans vraiment faire attention à moi. Alors c'est là que j'en ai profité, je suis parti en douce. J'avais entendu parler les adultes entre eux, de la mort de Johnny, de l'enquête et surtout de son enterrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je voulais le revoir avant, je me suis donc rendu à la morgue. J'ai réussi à me faufiler sans que personne ne me voie. J'ai tourné un moment avant de le trouver, j'ai vu son nom sur une des portes…

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as ouvert.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Je me rappelle que je tremblais tellement que je n'ai pas pu attraper le drap qui le recouvrait du premier coup. Je revois encore son visage, il avait l'air de dormir tout simplement. Alors je lui ai parlé, d'abord doucement, puis tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de moi criant, de la voix d'un homme qui me paraissait familière et enfin le trou noir…

- Et ensuite.

- Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital…dans le service psychiatrique. Mais je n'étais pas fou!

- Eh, ça va, je te crois. Mais tu venais de perdre ton meilleur ami et c'est toi qui l'avais trouvé c'est normal d'avoir craqué. Tu n'avais que onze ans Rick, tu venais de subir une situation traumatisante. Et ça t'a aidé?

- Peut-être, j'en sais rien en fait. Ma mère est restée avec moi tout le temps, les Harper aussi venaient me rendre visite. Le jour où j'ai pu sortir elle m'a amené sur la tombe de Johnny. Je n'ai jamais remis les pieds au collège, la suite tu la connais. Mis à part que si elle m'a mis en pension, ce n'était pas pour me punir, comme je l'ai cru à l'époque, mais pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette ville.

- C'est fini maintenant Rick, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard, lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle était déjà debout Castle l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Tu sais Johnny et moi on se ressemblait beaucoup, je crois que c'est pour ça que l'on s'entendait si bien. Je n'avais pas de père, lui n'avait plus ses parents. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture deux ans plus tôt. Il est resté un an en foyer avant qu'il soit envoyé en famille d'accueil chez les Harper…. J'espère qu'ils se sont bien occupés de sa petite sœur…

- Attends ! tu viens de dire que Johnny avait une sœur?

- Oui, elle était très gentille, elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque. La pauvre après ses parents, elle perdait son frère.

- En effet, repose-toi maintenant.

En voyant l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de Rick au souvenir de la petite sœur de son ami, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui poser plus de questions à son sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne qu'il venait certainement de lui fournir l'identité de l'assassin.


	12. Nouvelles pistes

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, et je ne dirais qu'une chose, heureusement qu'Esposito est dehors pour les aider!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvelles pistes (FranchyDB)**

Non seulement, elle avait maintenant de fortes présomptions quant à l'identité du tueur, ou de la tueuse pour être plus exact, mais elle venait aussi d'acquérir la certitude que le fameux RR dont faisaient mention les bristols trouvés sur les victimes, ne pouvait être que Richard Rogers alias Rick Castle.

Ce simple énoncé la terrorisait…

Son partenaire, son ami, son amour était la cible d'une femme rongée par la vengeance, et cela la paralysait. Elle avait déjà perdu trop d'êtres chers à son cœur, sa mère, son capitaine et son mentor. Alors non, elle n'était pas prête à le perdre lui, l'Amour de sa vie.

Elle ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois…

Elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, et adoptant un visage impassible, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulut réconfortant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la sente angoissée, elle se devait d'être forte pour lui.

- Repose-toi maintenant, je reviendrai un peu plus tard lui susurra-t-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui…Je suis un peu fatigué... Merci de prendre soin de moi Kate, et d'être aussi patiente… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit… s'excusa-t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante.

- Rick, ne t'excuse pas le coupa-t-elle, tu as subi un traumatisme à l'époque et rien encore ne laissait supposer que le faits étaient reliés à la mort de ton ami que de toute façon tu avais tout fait pour oublier. Je ne t'en veux pas, alors cesse de te culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas le meurtrier, comme tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Johnny. Je te promets que je retrouverai celui ou celle qui a commis tous ces assassinats ajouta-t-elle en continuant de caresser la joue de l'écrivain.

- Merci… lui répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Always.

Sur ce mot qui avait pour eux presque plus de valeur qu'un 'je t'aime', ils restèrent ainsi le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, entamant une conversation silencieuse comme seuls eux savaient le faire, les isolant du monde extérieur.

Etant la première à rompre ce contact, elle se leva en lui adressant un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle chercha des yeux son supérieur et dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas ferme et volontaire.

Elle était déterminée, il était urgent de mettre un terme à cette affaire en arrêtant cette psychopathe avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne la laisserait pas faire, quitte à la tuer de ses propres mains. C'est habitée de cette rage qu'elle s'approcha de son capitaine.

- Sir, j'ai de nouveaux éléments sur notre affaire l'interpella-t-elle.

Gates fit volte-face surprise par le ton énergique de sa jeune collaboratrice et d'un hochement de tête, elle invita la jeune détective à lui faire part de ses dernières découvertes. Beckett lui fit alors un récit complet des révélations de Castle sans omettre un seul détail.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé plus tôt? Questionna la métisse perplexe.

- Parce qu'en fait, ce drame a provoqué un traumatisme chez l'enfant qu'était alors Castle, et ces souvenirs sont restés enfouis dans son subconscient. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a réussi à faire le lien. Sa contamination a certainement aussi désinhibé cette partie de sa mémoire l'excusa-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends. Nous avons donc à faire à une vengeance si je vous suis bien et tous vos soupçons se portent sur la jeune sœur de l'ami de Castle. Il nous faut donc protéger notre écrivain et les deux survivants de la «bande des cinq» Comme ils sont dans mon bureau je vais me charger personnellement de Castle et de Gardner. Quant à Frazer, je vais affecter un officier valide à sa protection. En ce qui vous concerne Beckett, utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition pour poursuivre vos investigations. Je vous fais ouvrir une ligne téléphonique sur votre poste. Alors, identifiez et repérez-moi cette cinglée au plus vite! Ordonna Gates.

- Bien Sir! rétorqua la jeune femme heureuse de savoir son homme entre de bonnes mains.

Pendant que sa supérieur s'empressait de donner les ordres adéquats, Kate se dirigea vers son bureau pour relire le dossier sur cette enquête. Elle relut toutes les notes et articles concernant le décès de Johnny, mais aucune ne faisait mention de la jeune sœur de la victime. Elle les compulsa à plusieurs reprises, et elle ne trouva absolument rien.

Dépitée, elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux moyens qu'elle avait pour identifier et localiser la jeune femme. Il était évident que coincée dans le commissariat, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options sinon faire appel à son collègue latino qui lui avait la possibilité de se rendre sur le terrain. Elle décrocha donc le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Esposito qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

- Esposito!

- Salut, c'est Beckett

- Yo boss, comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour ses amis et collègues.

- Ce n'est pas facile, mais on tient le coup Javier, et on va s'en sortir le rassura-t-elle.

- Et comment vont les autres?

- Ta copine Ryan va bien, je te rassure ironisa-t-elle pour le détendre un peu, Mais Castle est contaminé ajouta-t-elle la voix plus anxieuse qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire paraitre.

- Oh, merde! Laissa échapper le latino que la nouvelle enrageait, et toi, comment le vis-tu? La sonda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- J'essaie de me concentrer sur l'affaire, et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle d'ailleurs. On a un suspect sérieux. Lui annonça-t-elle pour changer de sujet, voulant éviter de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, et surtout toujours incapable de se confier aux autres, en dehors de Castle évidemment.

Elle relata à son collègue les derniers indices qu'ils avaient découverts grâce à Castle, et lui demanda de rendre une visite aux parents d'accueil qui avait recueilli la petite fille à l'époque et de les interroger pour savoir s'ils avaient des moyens de la localiser.

- Ok boss, j'y vais de ce pas et je te rappelle dès que je suis sorti de chez eux. Prenez soin de vous

- Merci Espo, j'attends ton coup de fil

Elle reposa le combiné et chercha son collègue irlandais qu'elle repéra en train de discuter avec un officier en uniforme. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Ryan ayant aperçu la jeune femme se dirigeant vers lui, mit fin à sa conversation et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de Beckett.

- Hey boss, t'as besoin de moi? La questionna-t-il

- Oui Kevin, grâce à Castle on a de nouveaux éléments

Elle lui fit part alors des dernières découvertes, et lui demanda de contacter Mr Milton Ballard, l'ancien directeur de l'école qu'avaient fréquentée les protagonistes de cette affaire, et s'il était toujours en vie, de l'interroger sur ses souvenirs de l'accident au cours duquel avait péri le petit Johnny Rocco. Ryan acquiesça et se dirigea vers son propre bureau pour commencer les investigations que lui avait demandées la jeune détective.

Restée seule, Kate réfléchît à ce qu'elle-même pourrait faire pour que cette enquête avance, maintenant qu'elle avait attribué des tâches à ses deux collègues et dans l'attente des résultats de leurs enquêtes.

Il était surtout urgent de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas se morfondre et trop penser à son écrivain pour lequel elle était très inquiète.

Elle décida alors d'aller interroger le seul survivant valide de la fameuse 'bandes des cinq'. Elle demanda alors à l'officier en charge de sa protection de faire conduire Frazer dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

En attendant, elle alla se préparer un café le temps que le transfert soit fait. Elle en profita pour essayer de se relaxer un peu pour se débarrasser des tensions que les derniers évènements avaient infligées à son corps. Il était important qu'elle soit en possession de tous ses moyens si elle voulait résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible et pouvoir ainsi se consacrer complètement à son petit ami.

Elle se vida l'esprit, relâcha tous ses muscles, et respira profondément. Elle répéta cet exercice à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle se sentit suffisamment relaxée, elle termina sa tasse de café et se rendit à la salle d'interrogatoire où l'attendait Frazer.

Elle entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce et prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face au quadragénaire.

- Monsieur Frazer commença-t-elle une fois installée, de nouveaux éléments viennent de nous être dévoilés, et nous en savons un peu plus sur les circonstances qui entourent les derniers évènements qui ont conduit à l'assassinat de vos amis Daniels, Backer et Clark

- Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt s'écria-t-il sur un ton qui déplut à Beckett, mais qu'elle préféra ne pas relever.

- En effet, il apparait que ces meurtres trouvent leur origine dans un évènement qui remonte à l'époque où vous fréquentiez le même collège.

- Quoi? S'étonna Frazer, Tout ça pour une histoire qui a lieu il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans? Et autant que je m'en souvienne, nous n'avions rien fait de très répréhensible à cette époque, en tous cas rien qui justifie le fait que l'on veuille nous trucider! Argua-t-il

- Peut-être pas à vos yeux en effet, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce que pense notre assassin lui rétorqua la jeune femme, un peu agacée par le comportement de son interlocuteur, mais avant de continuer, laissez-moi vous poser une question. Connaissez-vous Johnny Rocco et Richard Rodgers?

Frazer blêmit à la question comme si l'évocation de ces deux noms faisait remonter de vieux mauvais souvenirs. Il jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune détective.

- Oui, je les connais… nous étions scolarisés dans le même collège… Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Richard Rodgers plus connu sous le nom de Richard Castle, l'écrivain à succès, et qui accessoirement est consultant pour le NYPD, enchaîna-t-elle sans tenir compte de la question, vient de nous relater un évènement qui a eu lieu à cette époque et dont vous devez vous-même en avoir gardé un souvenir indélébile au vu de la réaction que vous avez eu à l'évocation de ces deux noms. Nous avons la version de Mr Castle, nous aimerions donc avoir la vôtre Mr Frazer. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les circonstances qui ont conduit au décès du jeune Johnny Rocco? Le questionna-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Pourquoi cette question? S'affola-t-il, Nous n'avons rien à voir avec la mort de Johnny. C'était un accident, et nous n'étions même pas là quand il a eu lieu! Ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

- Personne ne vous accuse de quoi que ce soit, Mr Frazer, je vous demande juste de me relater les faits tels que vous les avez vécu cette nuit-là. le rassura la jeune détective.

Le quadragénaire rasséréné par les propos de Beckett, se relaxa et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise en reposant son dos sur le dossier de son siège. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour rassembler ses souvenirs sur cette nuit tragique. Il rouvrit les yeux et c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'il entama son récit.

- A l'époque du collège, Daniels, Backer, Clark, Gardner et moi étions considérés comme les garçons les plus populaires de l'école. On nous appelait la 'bande des cinq' et on régnait en maitre. Beaucoup d'adolescents voulaient faire partie de notre bande, mais nous étions assez intransigeants, et pas très enclins à agrandir notre cercle

- Frazer s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée dans le verre d'eau qui était sur la table devant lui. Il reposa son verre et continua à relater ses souvenirs.

- On avait remarqué Johnny et Ricky qui s'étaient forgés une belle réputation au sein du collège, et nous n'avons pas été surpris lorsqu'ils nous ont demandé à intégrer notre groupe. Mais fort de notre réputation, Nous avons refusé à plusieurs reprises, en nous disant que si vraiment ils avaient envie de nous rejoindre, ils insisteraient, démontrant ainsi leur opiniâtreté, et nous ne pouvions pas les accepter trop facilement non plus. A la cinquième demande, nous avons décidé de leur donner une chance, et c'est pourquoi nous leur avons demandé de subir une épreuve d'initiation et que suivant le résultat de celle-ci, on les admettrait ou pas dans notre clan. On leur fixa donc un rendez-vous pour le vendredi soir suivant à minuit exactement devant un immeuble abandonné

Il fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Beckett le regarda faire décidant de ne pas interrompre sa narration pour ne pas le perturber. Il reposa son verre, se racla le gorge et reprit.

- Le fameux vendredi nous avons préparé une surprise pour nos deux prétendants, le but étant de s'amuser un peu en leur faisant peur. Enfin vous voyez ce genre de blagues que peuvent concocter de jeunes adolescents. A l'heure dite, on ne vit arriver que Johnny, Rick Rodgers ayant été consigné dans sa chambre par sa mère, Il avait lâché les souris du cours de biologie dans les vestiaires des filles. Je me souviens bien de cet évènement parce que lorsqu'on nous avait relaté les faits, cela nous avait fait bien rire. C'est donc de bonne grâce que nous avons accepté de laisser un délai à Ricky, et nous avons donc demandé à Johnny de renter dans le bâtiment.

- Dans quel état d'esprit était-il à ce moment? L'interrompit Kate.

- Nous l'avons trouvé très sûr de lui et prêt à subir les épreuves, même si pour le coup, il était seul à les affronter. Il est entré dans l'immeuble et pour notre part nous nous sommes aussi précipités par d'autres entrées pour activer les différents pièges. Il a passé la totalité des épreuves, mais à la fin, il s'est précipité à l'extérieur complètement effrayé. On a tenté de le rattraper mais en vain. On lui a crié qu'il avait passé l'épreuve avec succès et qu'il était admis dans notre groupe, mais nous n'avons pas eu de réponse et cette nuit-là, nous ne l'avons pas revu. Le lendemain matin, c'est en arrivant au collège que nous avons appris pour son accident. Nous avons tous été bouleversés par la nouvelle, et on a cherché Ricky pour savoir s'il avait plus d'informations, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé et on a appris par la suite que lui et sa mère avaient déménagé. Nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de lui après cela.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas sentis coupables après cette histoire ? tenta de s'enquérir la jeune femme, exaspérée de ne trouver aucun signe de remords sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi aurions-nous dû nous sentir coupables, c'était un accident. Nous étions traumatisés par la perte de notre camarade, mais il n'y avait aucun lien entre l'épreuve et le fait qu'il ait traversé la glace pendant qu'il courait. Se défendit-il

- Si vous le dites répliqua la jeune femme avec sarcasme, une dernière question Mr Frazer, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la petite sœur de Johnny Rocco?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur.

- Je vous remercie Mr Frazer, l'officier va vous ramener dans la pièce où vous êtes consignés pour votre propre sécurité ajouta Beckett en se levant, déçue de ne pas en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme.

Elle quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et retourna à son bureau.


	13. Soutien mutuel

**Bonjour**** à tous, désolée pour le retard de poste, mais j'ai des soucis informatiques récurrents. Je vais donc vous poster deux chapitres ce soir.**

**Voici le premier, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Soutien mutuel (Yasmine 17)**

Au moment où Jim Beckett apprit la nouvelle, il courut de suite direction le loft. Il se doutait bien que ce serait difficile de gérer la situation une fois là-bas, mais il avait promis à sa fille de veiller sur Alexis et Martha.

Arrivant au seuil de la porte, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se disant que c'était toujours dans des circonstances tragiques qu'il se présentait au loft. Balayant ses idées de son esprit, il inspira profondément et essaya de se montrer le plus calme et le plus rassurant possible, c'est ce que Kate aurait voulu qu'il fasse.

- Oh Jim, entrez donc! S'exclama la rouquine, les yeux encore bien rougis.

- Bonsoir Martha, oui merci.

- Je suppose qu'on vous a mis au courant? Mais dites-moi, est ce qu'ils ont du nouveau? Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir? Qu'est-ce que Kate vous a dit exactement? Jim j'ai si peur!

- Doucement Martha, calmez-vous, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Nous n'avons qu'à prier et attendre de leurs nouvelles. Dit Jim, essayant de garder la tête froide. Au fait, votre petite-fille est-elle au courant?

- Oui elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre de la fac.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Alexis débarqua en trombe au loft.

- Oh mon dieu grand-mère! Cria-t-elle en pleurs. Mon Dieu, papa, j'ai tellement peur!

- Je sais ma chérie, nous devons nous serrer les coudes, et attendre. Jim est là pour nous soutenir.

- Attendre? Non je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus, appelons-les maintenant.

En appelant la ligne mise en place pour contacter les proches, les deux rouquines tombèrent sur Kate, qui leur expliqua la situation. Plus la conversation avançait, plus le teint des deux femmes blanchissait. Lorsque vint la révélation finale, elles tombèrent des nues. Rick Castle était atteint de la fièvre hémorragique.

- Oh non, non, non, Kate! Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir! Dis-moi que mon père ira bien!

- Alexis, chut, calme-toi, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je veux que tu te ressaisisses et que tu gardes espoir, ton père est un battant, il va s'en sortir. Je te le promets. Maintenant ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses c'est de vous soutenir mutuellement ta grand-mère et toi, et tout ira bien. Ton père ne voudrait pas vous voir dans cet état.

- Mais Kate, c'est mon père, comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas! J'ai tellement peur!

- Je le sais ça, Alexis, et je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi. Je veux que tu me promettes de faire ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plait.

- D'accord promis

- Lanie devrait vous rejoindre d'ici peu, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier.

- Merci Kate, merci beaucoup.

Alexis avait cessé de pleurer, les paroles réconfortantes de Kate lui tournant dans la tête_. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe de nouveau sur lui? Pourquoi toujours lui? Je suis sur le point de m'effondrer complètement, mais je dois rester forte, comme je l'ai promis à Kate, je dois tenir non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ma grand-mère."_ Cette dernière ne s'en sortait pas mieux non plus.

Martha, qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de la conversation des jeunes femmes, sentait à son tour l'effondrement proche. _"J'ai l'impression que de toutes les fois où Richard a été confronté à la mort, celle-ci soit la plus dangereuse. Enfin évidemment que lorsqu'on est en danger de mort, cela va de soi, c'est dangereux, mais il y a façon et façon. Martha, ton fils est sûrement en train de souffrir et toi tu sors des phrases à deux balles! Bon, il faut que j'arrête de divaguer, et que je reste forte pour Richard." _

Jim, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un bout de temps, observait la scène de loin, ces deux âmes meurtries qui essayent de garder la tête froide. _"La révélation de ma Katie m'a en quelque sorte chamboulé, je n'arrête pas de penser qu'elle doit être dans un piteux état en ce moment même. À vrai dire, comment ne le serait-elle pas? C'est l'homme de sa vie, ils sont faits pour être ensemble, ça c'est évident. Rien que de penser à une éventuelle tournure tragique, j'en ai des frissons. Elle avait enfin trouvé la perle rare, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il toujours ainsi sur eux? Johanna, de là où tu es, j'espère que nos prières seront suffisantes pour offrir à notre fille la vie qu'elle a toujours rêvée d'avoir." _

Après que chacun ait évalué la situation à sa façon, ils décidèrent tous les trois de s'asseoir pour boire quelque chose et reprendre leur calme. Trois petits coups à la porte se firent entendre.

Lanie arriva avec des muffins tout frais et 3 cafés. Après avoir enlacé les trois, elle téléphona à son tour à Kate mais sur sa ligne privée, Espo avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner le numéro.

- Kate, dis-moi que tu vas bien!

- Moi je vais bien, mais c'est de Castle dont je m'inquiète.

- Peux-tu me dire exactement ce qu'il a?

- Une fièvre hémorragique Lanie, il a été contaminé ainsi que plusieurs ici. Mon Dieu Lanie j'ai si peur de le perdre…

- Kate écoute moi bien, en tant que médecin je peux t'affirmer que toutes les fièvres hémorragiques ne sont pas mortelles. Je veux que tu ailles leur dire ça maintenant.

- D'accord Lanie.

- Courage Kate, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ton homme est un battant.

Dès qu'elle eut raccrochée, Lanie fit ce que son amie lui avait demandé de faire, en ajoutant qu'à l'heure actuelle, le Dr. Watson avait probablement avancé dans ses recherches grâce à son laboratoire mobile et que bientôt ils sauraient de quelle souche il s'agit. Cette nouvelle sonna comme un éclairci dans un ciel sombre, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner un peu d'espoir à tout le monde au poste, Kate y compris.

Au loft, la situation s'était quelque peu apaisée, chacun était assis dans un coin, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Lanie se leva.

- Lanie s'il te plait, reste avec nous.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais partir?

- J'espérais que non.

- J'allais juste me débarbouiller un peu le visage, vous devriez faire de même.

- Entendu. Alors tu restes Lanie?

- Oui ma chérie, je reste.


	14. Nouvelle donne

**Chapitre 14 : nouvelle donne (judy1)**

Esposito mit une heure et demie pour arriver à Bellport, une petite ville en dehors de New-York. Il lui fallut 10 minutes de plus pour trouver la maison des Harper, et encore 20 de plus pour que les occupants reviennent de leur promenade. Il se maudit d'être parti dans la précipitation et de ne pas avoir précisé l'heure exacte de son arrivée au couple. Bien que ces braves gens, septuagénaires, n'aient pas l'air de se soucier du temps qui passe.

- Monsieur et Madame Harper? Je suis l'inspecteur Esposito, je vous ai appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée… Se présenta le latino, espérant qu'ils n'aient pas la mémoire en piteux état.

- Mais bien-sûr jeune homme. Entrez… Fit Monsieur Harper, l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Nous avions juste oublié l'heure à laquelle vous deviez arriver… Précisa Madame Harper en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Esposito n'eut pas l'impolitesse de refuser, mais se demanda pourquoi ce genre de chose tombait toujours sur lui. Si Ryan avait été là, il se serait fait un plaisir de boire le contenu de cette tasse.

- Je n'avais pas précisé d'heure. Affirma l'inspecteur tout en posant sa tasse sur la table basse, après avoir fait une grimace malgré lui en avalant la première gorgée. Si j'ai fait une si longue route, c'est que j'aimerais vous parler de… Il prit une grande inspiration, redoutant un peu la réaction de ces gens. Au vu de leur âge, il n'avait pas envie que l'un d'eux ne fasse un malaise. Je suis venu vous parler de l'accident qui a causé la mort de Johnny Rocco. Je sais que ça doit être difficile…

- Ça fait bien longtemps Monsieur… Esposito? C'est ça? Mon épouse et moi-même avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous en remettre. On aimerait pouvoir le laisser reposer en paix.

- Je comprends Monsieur Harper. Et croyez-moi que si ce n'était pas important, je ne me serais pas permis de venir vous importuner. Mais il se trouve que plusieurs meurtres ont été commis à New-York, et après avoir mené notre enquête, nous nous sommes rendu compte que chacun de ces hommes connaissait Johnny… Alors si nous pouvions en savoir un peu plus sur lui… Expliqua Esposito, essayant de ne pas révéler les soupçons qu'ils avaient déjà sur la petite sœur de ce dernier.

- Mais… C'était il y a si longtemps! Soupira Madame Harper en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je comprends Madame Harper… Mais nous pensons que plusieurs vies sont en dangers, dont celles d'un bon nombre de policiers. Insista-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Se résolut enfin l'un des deux, après plusieurs secondes lourdes de silence.

Esposito soupira de bien-être, il avait enfin une chance d'être utile pour aider ses coéquipiers.

- Johnny et sa sœur Julia avaient été placés chez nous par les services sociaux. Leurs parents étaient morts lors d'un accident de voiture et ils n'avaient plus de famille proche. Ils étaient chez nous depuis un an… Avant ce terrible accident. Je suppose que c'est de ça que vous vouliez nous parler! Commença Madame Harper, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Nous n'avons pas vu Johnny sortir cette nuit-là, nous n'avons rien entendu. Ce n'est que le lendemain que nous avons vu que son lit était vide. Nous l'avons cherché dans toute la maison, nous avons crié dans tout le voisinage avant d'appeler chez plusieurs de ses amis pour savoir s'il était chez eux. Personne ne savait où il était alors nous avons appelé la police. Continua l'homme de la maison.

- C'est la police qui l'a retrouvé? Demanda innocemment Esposito pour avoir en savoir un peu plus.

- Non! C'était encore bien pire… C'est un de ses amis qui l'a retrouvé. Son meilleur ami pour être exacte… On ne sait toujours pas pour quelle raison, mais Johnny s'était rendu près de l'étang dans le parc, là où lui et son ami avait l'habitude de se réunir. Il a dû tomber dans l'eau et s'est retrouvé coincé sous la glace…

- Je suis désolé de remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs, mais vous souvenez-vous de son nom? Coupa Esposito, voulant confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Bien-sûr, comment oublier ce genre de chose. Répondit la vieille femme en se levant pour aller chercher un cadre sur une armoire. Il s'appelait Richard Rodgers. C'est celui de droite. Précisa-t-elle en tendant la photo au policier.

Même si elle ne lui avait pas précisé, Esposito l'aurait reconnu sans hésiter une seconde. Les deux enfants souriaient sur cette photo, ils avaient l'air très complices, ça se voyait rien qu'en les regardant tous les deux.

- Le pauvre garçon. Continua-t-elle, sortant Esposito de sa rêverie. Il a essayé de le sauver. Ce petit Rick était un héros, mais il est arrivé trop tard pour notre Johnny.

- Le petit Rick était en état de choc quand les secours sont arrivés sur place. Il était complètement bouleversé ce pauvre gamin, j'espère qu'il a réussi à s'en remettre. Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire sur lui c'est qu'il vivait avec sa mère et que …Oui, ça devait être trois semaines après la mort de Johnny, ils ont déménagé. On ne les a plus jamais revus. Compléta Monsieur Harper, voyant que sa femme n'arriverait pas à continuer tellement l'émotion était intense. Le mort de Johnny a été une tragédie pour notre famille. On les aimait ces enfants, comme si c'était les nôtres. D'ailleurs nous avions lancé une demande d'adoption. Johnny se faisait une joie de pouvoir devenir un Harper, mais il n'aura jamais eu cette chance.

- Vous avez bien dit qu'il avait une petite sœur n'est-ce pas? Demanda enfin Esposito. Sa mission arrivait à son but, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu.

- Julia, oui. Nous avons poursuivi les démarches d'adoption pour elle. Confirma Monsieur Harper.

- Vous pourriez me donner son adresse, ou un endroit où je pourrais la trouver facilement, j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler à elle aussi. Demanda Esposito en sortant son carnet de note.

N'entendant aucune réponse à sa question, il releva la tête et constata que les larmes que Madame Harper retenait depuis le début, dévalaient sur son visage. Il sentit que cette question était celle de trop et se sentit vraiment misérable de leur faire endurer une telle épreuve.

- Excusez-nous Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Ça fait près de dix ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de notre fille, Julia. Expliqua L'homme, pendant que sa femme s'éclipsait pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un mouchoir à la main.

Une minute de silence s'installa. Esposito avait envie de poser plus de questions, mais la douleur du couple était tellement touchante qu'une part de lui n'avait pas envie d'insister plus.

Après la mort de son frère, Julia a changé. Elle est devenue dure, secrète et se renfermait sur elle-même, alors qu'avant cette tragédie c'était une petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie.

- C'est un peu comme si nous avions perdu nos deux enfants ce jour-là! Enchérit la femme en continuant de sangloter. Julia était convaincue que la mort de son frère n'était pas un accident. Elle était persuadée que si Richard a été le premier à trouver son frère, c'est qu'il devait y être pour quelque chose.

- Elle pensait que Rick était responsable de sa mort? S'étonna le latino, se retenant d'appeler son ami «Castle».

- Elle ne l'a jamais formulé de cette manière, en tout cas pas devant nous. Mais elle nous en a voulu d'avoir déménagé nous aussi et de ne pas être restés dans la maison de son frère, comme elle disait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'on s'éloignait pour avancer, mais qu'on ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

- Plus les années passaient et plus sa rancœur s'intensifiait vis-à-vis de nous, et probablement aussi envers celui qu'elle considérait comme responsable de la mort de Johnny. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle est partie. Elle nous reprochait de tout faire pour oublier Johnny et de laisser le coupable de sa mort s'en sortir aussi facilement. C'est à peu près les mots qu'elle a prononcés avant de claquer la porte il y a dix ans, et on n'a plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Termina Monsieur Harper.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Madame Harper était en larmes et son mari tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Esposito se leva et leur tendit la main. Il les remercia pour cet accueil, pour les informations qu'ils lui avaient données et s'excusa d'avoir eu à leur poser ces questions.

En ressortant de la maison, il remonta dans sa voiture et appela directement Beckett, lui révélant que leurs soupçons venaient de se confirmer : Julia tenait bel et bien Castle pour responsable de la mort de son frère et que pour la retrouver, il fallait rechercher une «Julia Harper» et non «Julia Rocco».


	15. Danger imminent

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Danger imminent (chris65)**

Kate venait de raccrocher son téléphone, et prenait quelques secondes pour souffler et remettre en ordre toutes les informations qu'Espo venait de lui apprendre.

Après l'avoir observée, et s'approchant doucement, Ryan s'assit près d'elle et l'interrogea d'un regard compatissant.

- Espo sort de chez les Harper, et j'ai bien peur que nous soyons dans le vrai. Sa petite sœur cultive sa haine et sa rancœur depuis cette tragédie. Elle en veut à Rick, elle le tient pour responsable de la mort de Johnny et même ses parents n'ont pu lui faire entendre raison.

- Ses parents? La coupa Ryan, mais ils sont morts?

- Ses parents biologiques, oui ! Mais ce que nous ignorions c'est que les Harper ont finalisé les procédures d'adoption qu'ils avaient commencés avant la mort du petit, et qu'ils sont légalement devenus les parents de Julia depuis janvier 1983. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avions plus de traces de la petite, car elle a finalement changé de nom, deux semaines seulement après la mort de son frère. Vois donc ce que tu peux trouver sur Julia Harper, née Rocco, Ok ? Lança-t-elle avant de se lever, repartant vers son homme.

- Ok je m'en charge tout de suite

- Et Ryan? Reprit-elle

- Oui?

- Fais vite d'accord, lui répondit-elle le regard suppliant.

Acquiesçant à sa requête, il s'installa à son bureau et commença ses recherches.

A quelques pas de là, la haine au bord des yeux, Julia les regardait, son sourire n'était plus tout à fait le même que celui qu'elle arborait depuis quelques heures. Après avoir surpris une partie de leur conversation, elle savait que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps, qu'elle serait découverte. La réputation de Ryan n'était plus à démontrer et son acharnement à vouloir sauver sa famille de cœur se lisait sur son visage.

Elle avait besoin de s'isoler, de réfléchir, de trouver une solution pour que ces années de préparation pour faire aboutir sa vengeance n'aient pas servi à rien, il fallait que son plan fonctionne, elle le devait à son frère. Elle prit le chemin des toilettes en espérant pouvoir y être tranquille quelques instants afin d'élaborer une éventuelle parade.

Kate de son côté, entra dans l'espace confiné où se trouvait Rick, l'observa, et comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait montré les premiers signes de contamination, une angoisse s'empara de son cœur et une boule lui enserra les tripes à un point qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha près du médecin qui lui prodiguait quelques soins et patienta le temps qu'il finisse. Elle le regardait, il semblait si faible, si effrayé, tellement perdu.

Lorsque l'homme en combinaison bleu partit vers Lewis, elle s'installa au chevet de son partenaire, et enveloppa sa main dans les siennes. Ce contact le fit sursauter.

- Chut Castle, calme-toi, je suis là, lui dit-elle encore surprise de sa réaction.

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas, crois-moi, j'aurais dû…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excus… tenta-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle sentit Rick resserrer l'emprise sur ses mains elle s'arrêta.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'aurais dû t'empêcher d'y aller, tu ne devais pas y aller tout seul, c'est ma faute, Johnny, tu es mort par ma faute, répétait-il encore et encore, tout en sanglotant.

Kate ne savait plus quoi penser! La prenait-il vraiment pour son ami d'enfance?

- Et maintenant ils vont tous mourir à cause de moi, reprit-il de plus belle. A cause de ce que j'ai fait, tu vois, je suis le mal incarné, je ne cause que le malheur autour de moi, je ne mérite plus de vivre, Johnny, viens me chercher avant que je ne les noie tous, avant que je ne la tue elle. Je te donne ma vie en échange de la sienne, laisse-la vivre, d'accord ? Ne me la prend pas, laisse-la respirer, hoquetait-il, il faut briser la glace! Aide-moi Johnnyyyyyy … Aide-moi à sauver Kateeee. Je suis le seul responsable, arrête de tuer les autres, c'est moi que tu cherches, seulement moi…

Il délirait complètement, la fièvre faisant ressurgir ses traumatismes passés, il s'agitait de plus en plus, et ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, Kate le prit dans ses bras, et comme elle aurait pu le faire avec un enfant, le berça calmement mais fermement en lui murmurant sans cesse :

- Chut, je suis là, tu ne me perdras pas, tu ne me perdras pas, chut, Rick tu m'as sauvée, chut je suis bien là.

Déversant sa peine sur la tenue de sa partenaire, Castle semblait néanmoins se calmer contre sa poitrine.

Tout en oscillant tranquillement elle repensait aux paroles prononcées par Castle, comment un enfant peut-il grandir avec un tel fardeau, comment avait-il pu vivre en s'incriminant de cette responsabilité, il avait certainement dû faire un énorme travail sur lui-même afin d'occulter au plus profond de son âme ce douloureux souvenir jusqu'à l'oublier complètement.

Son regard, qui jusque-là était perdu dans un coin de ce dispensaire de fortune, fut attiré par un brusque mouvement près du lit de Gardner, et lorsque revenant à la réalité, elle croisa celui du médecin, elle stoppa tout mouvement. Inquiète, elle le dévisageait, l'interrogeant silencieusement, mais lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux l'air abasourdi, elle comprit.

L'étau se refermait inexorablement sur Castle et malgré leurs efforts, ses anciens camarades tombaient les uns après les autres.

Avec la levée de ce nouveau corps, les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, la peur se lisait sur chaque visage, et bien qu'entraînés à la gestion des situations de crise, les agents du 12th n'en craignaient pas moins pour leur vie. Tous commençaient à exposer leurs craintes ouvertement et en quelques minutes seulement, l'atmosphère se compliqua très sérieusement. Gates se décida à intervenir en leur expliquant que de céder à leur propre panique ne les feraient pas avancer, et tant bien que mal, recadra ses troupes affaiblies tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Une fois le corps de Gardner installé dans ce qui ressemblait désormais à une fosse commune, Kate s'en alla vers le médecin et se risqua à lui demander son avis sur ce nouveau décès. Mais malgré la situation, ce dernier eut bien du mal à définir les causes de la mort. La fièvre hémorragique ne lui semblait pas être l'ultime explication.


	16. La dernière chance

**Nouveau chapitre où l'étau se resserre autour de l'assassin!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : la dernière chance (Madur)**

Au milieu de toute cette agitation engendrée par ce nouveau décès, Ryan tentait vainement d'attirer discrètement l'attention de son boss et de son capitaine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez critique. Son regard se porta machinalement vers le bureau de Gates et il vit Castle, allongé et à nouveau inconscient, cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que la survie de son ami pourrait dépendre de ses découvertes, aussi reprit-il ses tentatives pour attirer les regards de Beckett et Gates vers lui. Après environ cinq bonnes minutes, Beckett le remarqua enfin et elle se pencha vers son capitaine pour lui parler à l'oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes s'approchaient du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryan? Demanda Beckett.

- Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens de découvrir, moi-même j'ai du mal à l'avaler.

- Ryan? Questionna Beckett, inquiète en remarquant la fureur dans le regard de son collègue.

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une seule seconde que l'un des nôtres puisse faire un truc comme ça.

- Et si vous vous calmiez et que vous nous expliquiez tout ça clairement. Intervint Gates, impatiente.

- Pardon capitaine. Comme vous le savez, Beckett m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur une certaine Julia Harper, la sœur de Johnny Rocco et notre principale suspecte dans ce que j'appellerai "l'affaire du tueur au bristol".

- Ryan! Le réprimanda Beckett. Décidément, l'irlandais fréquentait Castle d'un peu trop près. Ce dernier déteignait sur lui, voilà qu'il se mettait à donner des surnoms aux tueurs.

- Désolé. Enfin bref j'ai retrouvé Julia Harper.

- Et c'est ça que nous devons avoir du mal à croire? Le ton sarcastique du capitaine montrait qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

- Euh…non. Fit Ryan gêné.

- Accouche! Ordonna Beckett.

- Julia Harper, après avoir quitté ses parents adoptifs il y a environ dix ans, a disparu dans la nature.

- Tu te fiches de nous? Explosa Beckett.

- Pas du tout. Dit-il contrit. Laisse-moi continuer, tu ne seras pas déçue.

- Ok, vas-y, mais abrège.

- Bon, je disais donc qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune trace de Julia Harper. J'ai donc accédé au jugement de l'adoption par les Harper, c'est comme ça que j'ai obtenu plein d'informations sur Julia Harper, notamment les neuf chiffres de son SSN (Social Security Number, le numéro de Sécurité Sociale). Grâce à ça, j'ai accédé aux fichiers de l'état Civil et j'ai découvert qu'elle s'était mariée en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Une fois que j'ai eu son nom de femme mariée, j'ai appris qu'elle avait intégré l'école de police l'année suivante et qu'elle en est sortie diplômée.

- Attend, tu es en train de nous dire que notre suspecte principale est du NYPD?

- Oui.

- Où est-elle affectée? Demanda Gates.

- Ici.

- Comment ça ici? La capitaine n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre.

- Elle fait présentement partie des effectifs du Douzième.

- Oh mon dieu! Fit Beckett choquée.

- Ce n'est pas tout, son époux s'appelle David Reynolds, c'est un petit génie de l'informatique.

- En quoi est-ce pertinent? Fit Gates perdue.

- Julia Reynolds! Dit Beckett en devenant livide.

- Tout à fait. Répondit Ryan.

- Bon sang! Dit Gates en blêmissant et en serrant les poings de colère. Elle l'a fait juste sous mon nez!

- Quoi? Demandèrent à l'unisson Beckett et Ryan.

- Gardner, elle l'a tué alors que j'étais dans la pièce en train de parler avec le Docteur Watson.

- Comment ça? Questionna Beckett.

- Il y a environ une demi-heure, elle est venue dans mon bureau pour voir son coéquipier, soi-disant pour lui remonter le moral. Elle a profité que Watson et moi étions en train de discuter pour tuer Gardner. Je ne me suis pas méfiée, je n'ai rien vu. Elle m'a bien eu la sale garce. Fit Gates folle de rage.

- Nous nous sommes tous faits avoir. Dit Beckett.

- N'empêche, elle a quand même eu beaucoup de chance. Sans cette alerte elle aurait probablement mis des mois avant d'atteindre toutes ses victimes. Réfléchit tout haut Ryan.

- La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence, je suis sûre que c'est à Reynolds que nous devons cette quarantaine. Elle a tout manigancé depuis le début, elle a eu des années pour y penser et mettre au point cette machination. Contra Beckett.

- Mais bien sûr! Fit Gates. Reynolds et son équipier ont démantelé un trafic d'êtres humains. La plupart des victimes venaient du Darfour et quand les camions qui les transportaient ont été interceptés, la plupart d'entre eux étaient porteurs d'une maladie, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle.

- Combien de victimes ont survécus? Osa demander Beckett.

- Seulement trente pour cent. Oh! Reynolds a été contaminée, mais comme elle a été soignée tout de suite, elle s'en est tirée.

- Pas la peine de se demander où elle a trouvé la souche qu'elle a introduite dans le système de ventilation. Il faudrait en informer Watson, ça pourrait accélérer la mise en place des soins. Dit Ryan.

- Je m'en charge. Fit Gates. Vous deux, neutralisez-moi cette cinglée! Soyez discrets, je ne veux pas aggraver l'inquiétude de tout le monde, il ne nous manquerait plus qu'un mouvement de panique vienne rendre la situation invivable.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Reynolds observait l'inquiétude, voire la panique, chez ses collègues. Bien que son visage reste neutre, elle se réjouissait de la réussite de son plan, plus que deux hommes à tuer et sa vengeance serait complète. Johnny obtiendrait enfin justice quand ses assassins auraient tous payé pour sa mort. Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard venait de se poser sur un petit groupe qui se tenait à l'écart. Elle identifia sans mal les personnes: son capitaine, la copine de Rodgers et un de ses deux larbins. Contrairement aux autres policiers, ces trois-là, au lieu d'être inquiets, avaient surtout l'air déterminés. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils étaient remontés jusqu'à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils aboutiraient si vite, mais pas question de les laisser foutre en l'air son plan si bien conçu. Oh non, elle ne les laisserait pas lui voler sa vengeance. Elle décida de forcer les choses, c'était risqué, voire suicidaire. Tant pis, rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait!

Elle sortit son arme de service de son étui et se dirigea droit vers Frazer qui se tenait devant le distributeur de boissons. Elle enfonça l'arme dans ses côtes.

- Tu la ferme et tu viens avec moi. Si tu joues au con je te descends tout de suite. Si tu as compris, fait un signe de tête.

Frazer hocha la tête, incapable de se rebeller, tellement il paniquait. Elle avança dans l'open space et aussitôt Beckett et Ryan la repérèrent. Elle leva son arme et la posa sur la tempe de Frazer.

- Personne ne bouge ou je lui fais sauter la tête. Vous deux, écartez-vous!

Beckett et Ryan se déplacèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Reynolds se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates sous les regards de tous les policiers présents. Ils guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes, attendant qu'elle fasse une erreur qui leur permettrait de l'abattre. Mais la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle resta calme et concentrée. Elle pénétra dans le bureau à reculons, se servant de son otage comme bouclier. Elle referma la porte et la verrouilla.

- Descend les stores! Ordonna-t-elle sans cesser de scruter les policiers à l'extérieur, son arme toujours pointée sur Frazer.

L'homme fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, et quand tous les stores furent descendus, empêchant de voir dans le bureau, elle le lâcha enfin.

- Assieds-toi là. Dit-elle en désignant le sol à côté du lit de Castle.

Une fois encore, Frazer obéit sans opposer de résistance. Dès qu'il fut assis, elle lui menotta les mains dans le dos.

Dans la salle, tous les valides s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte, prêts à intervenir. Mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, seules de vagues ombres étaient visibles à l'autre bout du bureau.

Gates se sentait doublement coupable. D'une part, c'était elle qui avait accepté que Reynolds intègre son unité, d'autre part elle s'était laissé berner par la jeune femme. Du coup elle avait tué en toute impunité dans son commissariat et maintenant, elle menaçait la vie d'un de ses hommes. Oui, Castle était l'un des leurs, même si jamais personne ne réussirait à le lui faire avouer, elle le considérait comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe de Beckett. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'utilité de l'écrivain pour la résolution des enquêtes, et si elle se montrait si dure avec lui c'était parce que savoir qu'un civil non armé participait à des interventions risquées lui procurait nombre de cauchemars. Elle jeta un regard vers Beckett. Celle-ci ne laissait rien paraître, pourtant Gates, parfaitement au courant de sa relation avec Castle, savait qu'elle devait être terrifiée au fond d'elle.

Ryan s'en voulait d'avoir tant attendu pour informer Beckett et Gates de ses découvertes. Si au lieu d'essayer d'être discret, il était allé les voir directement et leur avait tout dit, ils auraient pu neutraliser Reynolds plus rapidement. Et elle n'aurait pas pris Frazer en otage. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais certainement qu'elle allait tuer Frazer et surtout Castle. A cette pensée, le jeune policier eut les larmes aux yeux. Si Castle mourrait, jamais Beckett ne s'en remettrait et elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin des temps, à moins qu'elle ne le descende purement et simplement. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et exprima silencieusement une excuse avec ses lèvres.

Beckett fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi son subordonné pouvait s'excuser. Mais très vite, elle l'oublia pour replonger dans ses pensées. Elles étaient, sans surprise, toutes dirigées vers son compagnon, son âme sœur: Rick. Elle était morte de trouille de le perdre maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de continuer sans lui, et comment pourrait-elle regarder Martha et Alexis en face. C'était son boulot de le protéger, et elle avait failli, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Non, se morigéna-t-elle! Rick était en vie et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il le reste. Malheureusement, elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas de solution. Reynolds se tenait trop loin dans le bureau et la visibilité était trop limitée pour pouvoir lui tirer dessus. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Castle ou Lewis reprenne conscience et trouve le moyen de la neutraliser. Autant dire qu'elle espérait un miracle.


	17. Vérités

**Avant dernier chapitre avec enfin le face à face Rick / Julia !**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Et un merci général pour les reviewers :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Vérités (Izabel65)**

Castle, somnolant se demandait bien ce qui pouvait être la cause de ces cris et de cette soudaine agitation dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première personne qu'il vit, fut Frazer assis sur le sol à ses pieds. Il était terrorisé et gardait la tête baissée, l'écrivain était perdu, que faisait-il là ? Il tourna légèrement la tête et la vit, elle était là, debout, le fixant d'un regard empli de haine. L'esprit embrouillé par son état, Rick n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que faisait Reynolds avec cet air mauvais et son arme de service à la main.

- Lieu…lieutenant…que….

Mais il ne continua pas, il venait de remarquer un détail chez la jeune femme, ses yeux à la forme si particulière. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne avec un tel regard : Johnny. Alors les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent les unes aux autres et, la conclusion qui s'imposa l'effraya. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'il venait enfin de comprendre.

- Oui Ricky, c'est bien moi.

- Julia?... c'est toi qui a…? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi! Tu demandes pourquoi! Hurla-t-elle. Tu as tué mon frère!

De l'autre côté des parois vitrées, la tension était à son comble, tous les policiers avaient compris qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que Reynolds abatte froidement ses deux otages. Dans le silence de mort qui régnait la voix de Gates fit l'effet d'un coup de canon.

- Nous devons intervenir Beckett.

- Non chef! Protesta aussitôt celle-ci.

- Elle est hystérique et va totalement perdre le contrôle. Si Castle ou Frazer lui disent ne serait-ce qu'un mot qu'elle ne veut pas entendre, elle les tuera dans la seconde. Insista sa supérieure.

- Justement chef, si nous essayons de la neutraliser maintenant, c'est encore plus risqué. Elle est sur ses gardes, énervée, nous devons attendre qu'elle baisse sa garde.

- Mais comment? Son unique but est de tuer ces hommes.

- À cause de l'histoire, répondit Kate dans un murmure et, précisa-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du capitaine. Elle va leur raconter comment elle les a traqués, leur faire comprendre qu'elle a été la plus forte qu'ils vont payer pour leur crime.

- D'après ce que l'on vient d'entendre, ce n'est apparemment pas son intention.

- Peut-être pas pour le moment en effet, mais faites confiance à Rick. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle venait d'appeler l'écrivain par son prénom, mais continua. Il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en tirer que nous sommes là, prêts à intervenir mais il sait également que leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir est de la faire parler pour gagner du temps, de la distraire.

- Très bien, nous allons attendre. Après tout Mr Castle a fait preuve de sang-froid lors de cette prise d'otage à la banque.

- Merci chef.

Les deux femmes reportèrent leur attention vers le bureau, Beckett avait sans doute raison car Reynolds semblait moins agitée. Cependant elle était placée de telle manière qu'elle pouvait à la fois surveiller la porte et les deux hommes.

A l'intérieur du bureau, le silence avait remplacé les cris, Castle cherchait désespérément un moyen de retarder l'échéance de leur mort. Peut-être se jeter sur Julia pour donner à Kate, Ryan et aux autres policiers le temps d'agir? Mais pour cela il devait se lever, du moins commencer par s'asseoir. Bien que les médicaments que lui avait donnés le Dr Darwin l'aient aidé à reprendre ses esprits il n'en était pas moins affaibli. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, sans parler de son mal de tête qui lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser à chacun de ses mouvements, aussi infime soit-il.

Julia l'observa sans rien dire alors que d'une main il s'accrochait au bord du bureau et que de l'autre il prenait appui sur le lit. Tirant sur un bras et poussant de l'autre Castle réussit à se redresser et à s'asseoir. Elle souriait au moindre de ses gémissements voire de ses cris étouffés tellement l'effort qu'il fournissait était douloureux. Il la regardait, elle le dévisageait, il avait le teint cireux, les lèvres sèches et coupées par endroit, les yeux rougis enfoncés dans leurs orbites, impression accentuée par les cernes noires qui les entouraient. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée, pourtant c'est lui qui parla en premier.

- C'ét…c'était un…accident… un stupide accident...

- C'est faux! Cria-t-elle, avant de poursuivre d'une voix sifflante, et tu le sais très bien! Je n'ai rien pu faire à l'époque car j'étais trop jeune, tout ce que je savais c'est que l'on m'avait pris mon frère, que les flics n'ont arrêté personne! Et qu'a fait son meilleur ami? Celui que Johnny aimait comme un frère? Il a fui, comme le coupable qu'il était! Elle pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Tu as préféré partir et abandonner ton acte monstrueux dans un simple trou sombre et froid ! Mais tu vas payer! Et toi aussi Frazer ! Comme les autres!

- Écoute…..moi….tu ne sais…pas ce…

- Oh si je sais! Mais pas grâce aux Harper! Même eux ont fini par abandonner Johnny, en quittant sa maison! J'ai essayé de savoir, je leur ai posé des tas de questions mais ils refusaient d'en parler. Alors j'ai attendu, lorsque j'en fus capable, j'ai retrouvé les articles qui parlaient du soi-disant accident de mon frère. Puis à l'adolescence j'ai enfin pu faire une demande pour lire le dossier classé, elle insista sur le mot et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dans les deux cas?

- Non…

- Le nom du meurtrier de mon frère et de ses complices! Dit-elle d'une voix haineuse. Toi et la «fameuse » bande des 5.

- Je ne…l'ai pas tué…ni les autres.

- Ah oui? Alors comment se fait-il qu'en apprenant sa disparition tu n'aies rien dit, au lieu de ça tu t'es précipité exactement là où tu savais que tu trouverais son corps. Oh! Et bien vu ton mutisme soudain dû au choc, bien pratique pour ne pas répondre aux questions des flics. Déjà à l'époque tu savais comment commettre un crime sans être inquiété, pas étonnant que les assassins dans tes romans donnent autant de fil à retordre à la police…mais tu vois ici c'est comme dans tes livres, les méchants sont toujours punis à la fin.

Elle se plaça bien en face à lui et commença à lever lentement son arme. Rick savait que le moment fatidique était proche, il regarda tour à tour Julia et Duane Frazer qui était resté silencieux mais le fixait, le suppliant du regard de trouver quelque chose, comme s'il pouvait faire un miracle. Il n'en voulait pas à la jeune femme, il la plaignait, elle aussi avait subi un traumatisme et le manque de réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait lui avait fait mal interpréter les articles et le rapport. Il lui fallait donner un nom à sa douleur et à sa peine…elle en avait trouvé six.

Castle savait que si Kate et les autres devaient intervenir c'était maintenant ou jamais et, il avait un plan. Sans s'en apercevoir la jeune femme s'était mise de biais par rapport à la porte et ne pouvait donc pas aussi bien surveiller ses arrières. Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant, en cas d'assaut direct elle avait largement le temps de les tuer tous les deux. Et de toute évidence, elle se moquait de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Tout comme elle, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout si Julia ne le tuait pas la fièvre hémorragique le ferait certainement. Alors il joua sa dernière carte et s'adressa à elle en l'appelant par le surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné.

- Lila… en souvenir de Johnny… je t'en prie, écoute au moins ma version, il la vit hésiter. S'il te plait.

- Pour que tu puisses encore raconter des mensonges ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je savais où il était ou pas ?

- Vas-y. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas inventer.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans le parc, mais je savais qu'il s'était rendu dans la vieille maison…parce que… j'aurai dû être… avec lui. Parler l'épuisait, il avait la gorge sèche, mais il poursuivit. On devait s'y rendre tous les deux…pour passer un test…préparé par les 5. Je…je n'ai pas…pu y aller, j'ai tenté de le…dissuader d'y aller seul... mais il ne m'a pas…écouté.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de poursuivre alors Frazer prit le relais.

- C'est la vérité, Rick était puni. Johnny est venu seul, il a passé le test et à la fin on s'est tous jetés sur lui avec des masques de monstre. Il a eu la trouille et il est parti en courant vers le parc, c'était un acci….

- La ferme! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant au visage avec son arme.

Le coup fut si violent qu'il bascula sur le côté, à moitié sonné, mais ce geste avait encore fait changer Julia de position. Cela n'échappa pas à Castle ni aux policiers.

Gates s'approcha de Beckett.

- Il va être temps d'intervenir cette fois, vous aviez raison Kate, votre petit ami a réussi à détourner son attention. Dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Préparez-vous, c'est Ryan et vous qui allez donner l'assaut.

- Je… heu… oui chef. Bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu pas les propos de son capitaine.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question de savoir comment Gates avait deviné pour eux. Elle allait appeler Ryan lorsqu'un mouvement dans le bureau attira son attention. Une personne essayait de se mettre debout en prenant appui sur le bureau. Son cœur s'emballa, elle sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et ce qu'elle comptait faire « Mon Dieu Rick, non je t'en prie ne fais pas ça » pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ryan! Bouge-toi!

- Quant à vous tous, mettez-la en joue mais ne tirez que si la cible est dégagée. Lança Gates aux autres policiers.

Aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible Beckett et Ryan allèrent prendre position de chaque côté de la porte.

Dans le bureau, Julia regardait sans sourciller Castle faire des efforts surhumains, au vu de son état, pour se lever. Que lui avait-il dit déjà avant de lui demander la permission de se mettre debout? Ah oui, qu'il n'avait pas tué Johnny de ses propres mains, mais qu'elle avait raison, qu'il était bien responsable de sa mort, s'il avait été là peut-être qu'il aurait pu le sauver ou qu'il serait mort avec lui. Alors oui, pour cela il méritait certainement de mourir, mais il préférait le faire debout. Elle lui avait accordé ce dernier souhait de condamné avec un rire sarcastique. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Assis, debout ou couché, le résultat serait le même.

Castle versait des larmes de douleur, son corps entier protestait contre l'effort qu'il lui demandait de fournir. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, sa vue était trouble et il avait bien du mal à distinguer ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il doutait d'arriver à ses fins. Enfin il vit un objet qui pourrait convenir pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Son plan était suicidaire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que malgré sa situation tragique, il lui restait un petit espoir. Sa confiance en Kate était sans limite, il était sûr qu'elle était prête à agir à la moindre opportunité, et cette occasion il comptait bien la lui fournir. N'était-il pas son « acolyte courageux »?

Il y était presque, encore un petit effort et tout se terminerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arc-bouté contre le meuble, il fit mine de vouloir se redresser, mais plia les bras pour faire basculer son corps en avant, s'effondrant ainsi sur le bureau.

- Allez! Debout Ricky! Te tirer dans le dos ne me gênerait pas mais je préfère que tu voies ta mort en face! L'invectiva Julia.

Castle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, totalement concentré sur l'action à venir. En tombant il avait replié son bras sous lui, maintenant dans sa main droite il tenait l'agrafeuse qu'il voulait envoyer sur la jeune femme. Il espérait ainsi la surprendre et avoir le temps de se jeter sur elle. Rassemblant ses dernières forces il réussit enfin à se mettre debout, mais ses jambes menaçaient de flancher à chaque seconde alors le plus rapidement qu'il put il se retourna tout en lançant l'objet vers Julia.

À partir de là tout se passa très vite, surprise, cette dernière tira par réflexe et eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter Castle qui tomba par terre. Dans le même temps elle entendit un craquement et un claquement, elle pivota rapidement en hurlant, elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle leva son arme vers Beckett et Ryan qui venaient d'entrer après avoir défoncé la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire feu car une perche à perfusion vint lui percuter l'avant-bras, suffisamment fort pour la déstabiliser.

Elle fut aussitôt maîtrisée par les deux policiers qui la plaquèrent au sol sans ménagement. Beckett remercia Lewis d'un signe de tête, malgré son état il avait trouvé la force de faire basculer sa perche sur son ancienne coéquipière. Non sans mal, ils relevèrent Julia qui gesticulait, en ne cessant pas de hurler qu'ils devaient payer pour la mort de son frère. Ryan la confia aux deux policiers qui venaient d'entrer à la suite de Gates. C'était la confusion la plus totale et dans le feu de l'action Kate n'avait pas encore réalisé que c'était terminé. Puis son esprit fit le lien : coup de feu et Rick. Paniquée elle se précipita vers lui.

Étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, il ne bougeait pas et lorsqu'elle vit le sang juste à côté de lui, le sien se glaça dans ses veines. Elle le retourna en criant.

- Non Rick! Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça!

Elle chercha aussitôt où il avait été touché, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas, et commençait à paniquer lorsque Ryan lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en lui disant :

- Ce n'est pas son sang Kate.

- Mais…

- C'est celui de Frazer, c'est lui qui a reçu la balle. Le sang a coulé de sa blessure à la jambe, dit-il posément.

Kate tourna la tête vers l'homme pour vérifier les dires de Kevin, effectivement ce dernier avait son pantalon couvert de sang au niveau de la cuisse. Un des policiers lui avait ôté les menottes et le docteur Darwin était déjà près de lui. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la présence du docteur Hammer à ses côtés. Il lui demanda doucement de s'écarter afin qu'il puisse s'occuper de Castle. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se leva. Ryan aida le toubib à remettre l'écrivain sur son lit puis il s'écarta à son tour, se tenant près de Beckett.

- Bon travail tous les trois, félicita Gates.

- Merci capitaine, heureusement que Lewis était là. Répondit Beckett d'une voix où l'on notait le soulagement.

- Je ne parlais pas du lieutenant Lewis, il faut croire que même en n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme votre partenaire est efficace. Sourit sa supérieure.

- A ce propos chef…je voudrais…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Beckett, je me moque de la nature de votre relation tant que cela ne perturbe en rien votre façon de travailler.

- Merci capitaine. Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle au Dr Hammer qui venait de se relever.

- Monsieur Caste a besoin de repos, son état est stable. Nous devrions tous sortir afin de laisser les malades dormir. Je crois qu'ils ont eu assez de distraction pour aujourd'hui.

- Et pour Frazer? Dit Gates à l'attention du Dr Darwin.

- Pour l'instant je l'ai stabilisé mais il faudrait extraire la balle au plus vite et pour cela il faudrait l'hospitaliser et vu la situation, c'est impossible.

- Peut-être pas, lança la voix du Dr Watson.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait ouvert le haut de sa combinaison, le casque pendant dans son dos.

- Venez, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient tous regroupés autour du médecin.

- Grâce à ce que vous m'avez dit un peu plus tôt capitaine, j'ai refait des tests en conséquence. Vous aviez raison, la personne qui a diffusé le virus dans le commissariat s'est servi de sang contaminé.

- Vous avez donc trouvé de quoi il s'agit? Questionna Ryan.

- Effectivement, il s'agit de la fièvre jaune. Cette fièvre hémorragique est bien mortelle au même titre que ses consœurs, mais la condition physique du malade est pour beaucoup dans son rétablissement ou non. Mais ici nous avons affaire à des policiers qui s'entraînent régulièrement donc à moins que l'un d'eux n'ait une maladie à risque, avec des soins appropriés ils devraient guérir. De plus c'est une forme modifiée du virus qui les a contaminés, ce qui leur donne une chance supplémentaire.

- Et maintenant, vous allez faire quoi?

- J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mes confrères dans les autres services ainsi qu'à l'agent Fallon. Les hôpitaux ont été prévenus et se préparent à accueillir les malades. Les autres seront aussi hospitalisés et mis en observation pour deux petits jours seulement. Vous allez bientôt retrouver vos familles, conclut-il avec un large sourire.

Ce fut une explosion de joie dans tout le commissariat, certains pleuraient mais cette fois de soulagement. Kate alla prendre place à son bureau et décrochant le combiné du téléphone composa le numéro du loft. Elle aussi pleurait, l'homme de sa vie allait vivre et recommencerait à la faire tourner en bourrique avec ses théories farfelues.

- Alexis?

- Kate? Que se passe-t-il, ça va? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en entendant les sanglots de Beckett.

- Oui…oui, ça va même très bien, ton père va s'en sortir! Un cri de joie lui vrilla le tympan.

- C'est…vrai?

- Oui ma chérie c'est vrai. Les malades vont être transportés dans les hôpitaux, je te rappellerai dès que je saurais où ton père sera amené.

- D'accord! Je vais prévenir les autres!

Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir été l'annonciatrice d'une bonne nouvelle. La joie d'Alexis lui réchauffait le cœur. Une tasse de café apparut sous son nez.

- Tiens, et ne t'en fais pas bientôt ton livreur favori reprendra du service.

- Merci Ryan, elle se leva, vas-y appelle Jenny.


	18. Fin d'alerte

**Et voici la fin de cette histoire. Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Fin d'alerte (Milka)**

La nouvelle avait été un grand soulagement pour tout le monde. Les sourires naissaient à nouveau sur les visages de chacun et l'espoir reprenait le dessus sur la peur et l'angoisse qui avaient envahies tout le commissariat depuis la mise en quarantaine. En plus d'avoir soulagé tout le monde, cette nouvelle avait permis de mettre fin à l'état d'alerte sanitaire et lever ainsi la quarantaine. Ils étaient enfin libres et pourraient bientôt quitter le commissariat afin d'être dirigés vers les établissements hospitaliers qui attendaient leur arrivée. Sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt être transférés à l'hôpital, ils s'entraidèrent pour que tous les occupants du poste de police, y compris les moins malades, soient emmenés le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.

Par mesure de précaution, les médecins avaient décidé que tout le monde devrait faire un séjour de vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures à l'hôpital. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau symptôme ne se manifeste et qu'aucune nouvelle victime de la fièvre ne soit déclarée avant de pouvoir tous les laisser quitter les lieux et retrouver leurs domiciles et leurs familles.

Castle avait été installé dans une chambre, seul. Kate avait alors immédiatement prévenu Martha et Alexis du lieu et du numéro de chambre où leur père et fils se reposait afin que ces dernières viennent se rassurer et être présentes aux côtés de Rick. Lorsque la Détective avait parlé aux médecins, ils lui avaient fait part de leur confiance en son bon rétablissement. Il fallait simplement qu'il reprenne des forces, et seul le repos pouvait permettre cela. Les médecins le laissèrent donc dormir et c'est seulement deux jours après son admission qu'il émergea de son sommeil réparateur et se réveilla. Kate, qui n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'il y avait été installé, afficha un vrai sourire de bonheur et de joie… Le premier depuis un certain nombre de jours maintenant... Enfin son homme ouvrait les yeux et paraissait en meilleure forme. Elle avait attendu cette minute, où elle verrait le bleu de ses yeux, avec impatience. Et à l'instant même où l'azur entra en contact avec l'émeraude, une vague de bonheur et de soulagement enivra le cœur de Kate.

- Castle? Je suis là… Fit-elle en lui serrant doucement la main pour qu'il sente sa présence et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que le cauchemar était enfin fini, qu'il était en sécurité…

- Kate? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil…

- Oui Rick. C'est fini, tout est fini… Comment tu te sens?

- Ça va… Mais j'ai connu mieux…

- Le médecin a dit que ton état s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il faut juste que tu sois patient et que tu te reposes correctement pour retrouver toutes tes forces. Lui expliqua-t-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement.

- Julia?

- On l'a arrêtée… Elle ne pourra plus jamais vous faire de mal...

- Comment elle a … Commença à demander Castle qui était encore un peu limité par son souffle court et la toux qui l'empêchaient de s'exprimer correctement.

- Elle avait tout préparé… Un plan de vengeance parfaitement organisé… Elle s'est inspirée du trafic d'êtres humains pour mettre en place son exécution… Puis grâce à la fièvre hémorragique qu'elle avait déjà contractée, elle avait trouvé l'arme parfaite pour tous vous réunir au même endroit et faciliter son plan d'attaque… Pour nous intoxiquer, elle a volé des tubes de prélèvements sanguins contenant la fièvre jaune et les a transformés en gaz pour pouvoir les répandre dans tout le commissariat…

- Par le conduit d'aération?

- Oui, elle nous a tous piégé…

- Et ensuite?

- Elle a tué Clark en l'empoissonnant avec du curare qu'elle a versé directement dans son café au commissariat. Elle a exécuté son coup à la perfection… Qui se serait méfié d'un flic en uniforme?

- Comment vous avez su que c'était elle?

- C'est Ryan… Je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches sur la sœur de Johnny et donc de retrouver les traces de Julia Harper… Après plusieurs minutes de recherches et ne trouvant rien au nom de Harper, il a finalement découvert qu'elle s'était mariée avec un certain David Reynolds et qu'après son mariage elle avait intégré l'école de police… À partir de là nous avons fait le rapprochement avec Julia Reynolds… Mais il était trop tard… Elle aussi avait compris qu'on était sur sa piste et qu'on avait tout découvert… Alors elle a pris les devants et s'est servi de Frazer comme otage et bouclier contre nous pour finalement s'enfermer dans le bureau afin d'en finir avec vous deux et ainsi terminer son plan…

- C'est fini alors?

- Oui c'est fini, on a réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires et elle a tout avoué… Tu es sain et sauf. Rassura Kate.

- Kate… Je tiens à m'excuser…

- Pourquoi?

- Pour t'avoir caché la vérité et surtout les doutes que j'ai eus au début de l'enquête… J'aurais dû t'en parler... Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ne le sois pas! Rick… Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies refoulé tous ces souvenirs au fond de toi après ce qu'il t'est arrivé… et que lorsqu'ils sont réapparus avec cette enquête, tu as essayé tout seul de les comprendre et de les analyser…

- Oui, mais j'aurais dû t'en parler. Ne pas garder ça pour moi… Si je t'avais parlé des sentiments bizarres que j'ai ressentis au cours de l'enquête, peut-être que Clark ne serait pas mort, peut-être que…

- Stop! Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien! La seule responsable, la seule coupable de ces meurtres, c'est Julia! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes fautif pour ce qui est arrivé! Comment pourrais-tu l'être? Tu es celui qui a perdu son meilleur ami et qui a tout fait pour le sauver… Contrairement à ce que Julia pouvait croire, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de sa mort… C'était un simple accident, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir et surtout pas toi.

- Je sais, mais il n'empêche que je suis désolé Kate. Je te promets une chose, à partir de maintenant, plus de secret entre nous! On se dit tout, nos ressentis, nos peurs, nos angoisses… On partage tout! D'accord?

- Je te pardonne le fait que tu ne te sois pas ouvert à moi lorsque tu avais des doutes, et j'espère que la prochaine fois tu n'oublieras pas que quoiqu'il arrive et que peu importe le souvenir qui remonte à la surface, je serais toujours là pour toi!

- Toujours. Répondit-il en écho avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact pour un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

Ils allaient approfondir leur baiser lorsque deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Après l'accord de l'écrivain pour laisser entrer le perturbateur, trois têtes firent leur apparition. Il s'agissait de Martha, Alexis et Jim, tous les trois venus voir Rick et prendre de ses nouvelles. Castle les rassura sur son état de santé ainsi que sur l'histoire qui était venue le hanter lors de cette enquête. Puis tous les cinq profitèrent, comme une vraie famille, de ce moment ensemble et mirent cette malheureuse histoire de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur le futur. Un futur tous ensemble, sans secrets mais rempli d'amour et de confiance…: fin d'alerte


End file.
